Mon Ange, Mon Eternité
by Bl00dthirstiness
Summary: "La dernière année de ma vie d'humaine il s'en était passé des choses, de nombreuses morts, dont la mienne. Mais cela n'avait pas été la fin. Maintenant j'étais plus qu'une humaine, plus qu'un vampire, bien plus encore."
1. prologue

_**Bonjour à tous c'est B-ness! **_

_**Voici l'une de mes fictions, c'est celle qui m'inspire le plus et qui me donne envi de la faire partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Certains des personnages sont sortis tout droit de mon imagination mais les autres appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer (avec quelques modifications).**_

_**Je ne peux pas vous dire beaucoup au sujet de l'histoires, juste que je ne reste pas sur des vampires et des loups mais que je vais un peu plus loin dans l'imaginaire. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**Prologue**

**Les règles imposées**

**N'ont pas été respecté.**

**Tu as commis un pêché,**

**Ton destin est donc scellé .**

**L'acte impure que tu as fais**

**Ne peut être pardonné.**

**Toi qui as fauté,**

**Toi qui t'es perdu.**

**Ange tu étais, ange tu n'es plus,**

**Maintenant tu es un Ange déchu.**

**Ange déchu tu es, ange déchu tu resteras,**

**Une Immortelle ne change pas.**


	2. chapitre 1: un peu de souvenirs

_Coucou ici B-ness pour un nouveau chapitre!_

_Et oui j'ai enchainé prologue et chapitre 1 mais ça ne sera pas toujours le cas._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 1: un peu de souvenirs

POV Bella:

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau. Chose plutôt rare dans le fin fond du Canada en septembre mais j'en profitais. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas bénéficié du soleil et de sa chaleur. C'est vrai que je pouvais toujours déménager dans un coin plus au sud mais je m'étais attachée aux forêts, à ce paysage grisâtre et ces montagnes. Moi Bella Swan aimait cet environnent! Forks m'avait vraiment contaminé!

Quand j'y repensais, Forks et mon humanité étaient vraiment loin, pourtant cela ne remontait qu'à quelques années, 10 pour être précise, mais par moment, cela semblait une éternité.

La dernière année de ma vie d'humaine il s'en était passé des choses.

Tout d'abord Leur départ. J'avais été dévasté par celui-ci. Personne ne savait quoi faire, mon père était désemparé et voulait même me renvoyer chez René mais je décidais de rester avec lui et fis mine d'aller mieux.

Ensuite la mort de René et Phil. J'avais été encore plus mal. Ils prenaient l'avion pour Chicago car Phil devait signer un gros contrat afin d'intégrer une bonne équipe de baseball. C'était aux informations que je l'avais appris avec mon père.

_FLASKBACK:_

_Charlie et moi mangions une pizza devant la télévision quand un flash spécial arrêta le programme en cours pour nous avertir du « scoop »:_

_- Nous interrompons votre programme afin de vous communiquer une nouvelle des plus tragiques: un avion vient de s'écraser aux abords d'une petite ville près de Chicago. Ce dernier devait justement se rendre dans cette ville. Nous vous communiquons donc le numéro du vol et des informations sur l'appareil pour prévenir les familles._

_Sans plus attendre je courrais dans ma chambre chercher les renseignements sur le vol de ma mère et de mon beau père. En redescendant j'entendis le journaliste de nouveau:_

_-Cet avion venait de Jacksonville. Le numéro du vol est le suivant: 01572439 je répète 01572439. Notre journaliste sur place nous annonce que d'après les secours il n'y a aucuns survivants. Les policiers cherchent encore la cause de cet accident._

_Mon père éteignit la télévision et me regarda. Je ne dis rien. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues et je m'effondrais à genoux. Toujours sans le moindre cri ou sanglots._

_Il comprit donc que c'était bien ce vol et je venais de perdre une fois de plus des personnes que j'aimais._

_Il avait ensuite appelé le médecin et ne m'avait pas quitté cette nuit la. Depuis ce drame nous nous étions soutenus l'un l'autre. Il n'y avait plus que nous deux._

_FIN_

Ce fut très dur par la suite. Je ne parlais vraiment pas beaucoup et me plongeais dans les études mais restais forte pour Charlie. Lui aussi, plongeait dans son travail.

A la remise de diplôme il fut très fier de moi et me dit que ma mère et Phil seraient fiers eux aussi. Je l'espérais de tout cœur.

Nous nous sommes dit « je t'aime » l'un à l'autre et nous commencions à aller mieux.

J'avais prévu d'aller à l'université de Seattle afin de rester près de mon père et de continuer à le voir régulièrement.

Mais pendant les grandes vacances d'été, tous bascula à nouveau.

_FLASHBACK:_

J_e revenais de chez Jacob quand je rentrais chez moi._

_-Papa je suis rentré. Comment s'est passé ta journée? Lui demandais-je tout en allant dans le salon._

_C'est là que je vis mon père entre les mains de Victoria._

_- Lâche le il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça fais moi tout ce que tu veux mais ne lui fais rien je t'en prie. La suppliai-je._

_- Mais je compte bien faire ce que je veux de toi mais avant, faisons souffrir le papounet._

_Elle le jeta au sol et lui cassa une jambe. Je courus vers lui et lui prit la main._

_- Bella, sauve-toi!_

_- Je ne te laisse pas!_

_Bien sur je ne le laisserais jamais mais je savais aussi que cela ne servirait à rien de fuir, une humaine ne pourrait pas échapper à un vampire._

_- Je t'aime ma chérie._

_Mes yeux pleins de larmes je lui répondis:_

_- Je t'aime aussi papa._

_Victoria se jeta sur lui et but tout son sang. J'étais tétanisé. Je voyais mon père, la seule famille qui me restait, mourir sous mes yeux. C'était horrible. Pire que l'abandon d'Edward et sa famille, pire que la mort de René et Phil._

_J'aimais Charlie plus que tout et il mourrait sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, pire que tout, j'étais responsable. En causant la mort de James avec Edward, nous avons attisé sa colère et c'est pour se venger qu'elle tua le seul être qui me restait._

_Mes larmes coulaient. Après s'être repus de mon père elle me fit un sourire mauvais et m'embarqua pour 3 semaines de supplice._

_FIN_

La mort de mon père fut surement le moment le plus dur de toute ma vie d'humaine. Quand Victoria me prit j'avais résisté et avais même essayé de partir. Mais maintenant que j'y repense à quoi bon, elle m'avait encore plus fais souffrir pour me faire passer l'envie d'essayer de m'échapper à nouveau. Et en plus elle m'avait rattrapé à peine deux mètres plus loin.

À l'époque je voulais à tous pris me battre pour vivre. Pour tous ceux qui été morts et à qui je tenais.

J'avais crié le nom de Jacob, en espérant qu'il m'entende.

J'ai appris des années plus tard qu'il m'avait entendu et que lui et la meute m'avaient recherché. Jacob a été celui qui a trouvé mon corps, mort.

Et oui, Victoria m'avait séquestré 3 semaines ou je connu la vrai définition du mot enfer. Elle faisait attention à ne pas me faire saigner pour ne pas se jeter sur moi. Elle m'avait répété vouloir ma souffrance et mon malheur plus que tout au monde, plus que ma mort!

Tout y été passé, brulure, marquage au fer, douleur physique mais aussi morale. Pourtant pas un seul instant je n'avais essayé de me tuer. J'avais tenu le coup car je savais que je ne devais pas mourir. Je m'étais promis de vivre.

Jusqu'au jour où par inadvertance la vampire me brula trop fort et me fit saigner. Elle ne put se contrôler et me mordit sans ménagement. La mort arriva lentement, durement. Tout le monde dit qu'on voit toute sa vie défiler quand on meurt, pour moi, ça n'avait pas été ça.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Victoria me brula fortement mais je ne criais pas. Les larmes étaient la mais les cris lui feraient trop plaisirs. Encore une fois je fis donc un effort surhumain pour taire mon mal._

_Mais à ce moment la, une chose inattendu se produisit: je sentis l'odeur du sang. En regardant ma blessure je vis qu'elle saignait. Je me retournais vivement vers ma kidnappeuse qui avait maintenant les yeux noirs. Elle fonça sur moi et me mordit._

_La douleur fut horrible et je ne pus retenir un cri puis des gémissements. Je perdis peu à peu connaissance. En un clignement d'œil j'étais dans un autre endroit._

_La clairière. L'endroit où Lui et moi avions passé de merveilleux moment. L'endroit que j'aimais le plus au monde._

_Soudain une douce caresse sur mon dos._

_- Ma Bella._

_Edward! Sa voix si belle. Il était là! Je me retournais et fonçais dans ses bras._

_- Tu es là! Tu es vraiment là avec moi!_

_- Oui ma Bella._

_Nous nous regardâmes, nous sourîmes et nous embrassâmes._

_Il s'assit ensuite par terre au milieu des fleurs et je fis de même. Je posais ma tête sur son torse tout en nous allongeant. Que j'étais bien. C'était là que je voulais être pour toujours._

_Le soleil se couchait et je fermais les yeux pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil, imaginant encore un soleil éclatant. Edward, lui, me caressait toujours les cheveux et m'embrassait parfois la tempe._

_- Le temps va reprendre son cours Bella. Nous allons nous quitter._

_Je me relevais d'un coup._

_- Non pourquoi? Je ne veux pas. Edward, je veux juste être avec toi je t'en pris ne me laisse pas encore une fois._

_- Chut mon amour. Je serais toujours avec toi, dans ton cœur. Tu vas vivre encore une chose magnifique et partir vers l'endroit qui t'es destiné. L'endroit où tu es enfin à ta place._

_Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant une dernière fois puis me regarda, toujours en me tenant par la taille._

_- Ne pleure pas. La mort n'est pas la fin, c'est juste le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Je ne t'oublierais jamais._

_- Je ne t'oublierais jamais Edward. Je t'aime._

_Une larme coula le long de ma joue. Mon Adonis l'essuya avec son pouce, m'embrassa une dernière fois._

_- Je t'aime mon Amour. Maintenant va!_

_Il me poussa vers un endroit où les arbres et les buissons avaient laissé un passage. Je partis dans cette direction. Avant de franchir cette limite je me retournais encore une fois. La clairière et Edward me semblaient maintenant lointains et flou._

_Je lui souris et lui aussi puis je partis tournant définitivement le dos à mon passé et regardant mon avenir._

_FIN_

_C'était surement le plus beau mais aussi le plus douloureux de mes souvenirs. Je découvris quelques temps après que c'était en fait mon subconscient qui me faisait juste vivre un mot que j'aurais aimé vivre avant de mourir, une volonté bien plus forte que les autres. En effet. Je n'avais pas pus dire au revoir à Edward correctement, je n'avais pas pus lui dire que je l'aimais et n'avais pas pus passer de dernier moment dans ses bras. Maintenant c'était fait même si ce n'était pas avec le « vrai Edward »_

_Je soupirai et essuyais la larme qui roulait sur ma joue gauche. Bien des choses étaient arrivés après ce moment. Et oui, la mort n'avait pas été la fin, pas pour moi._

_Regardant autour de moi je m'aperçu que j'avais marché encore pendant des heures. J'étais très loin de chez moi et n'aurais plus qu'à courir pour rentrer._

_Je me promenais toujours des heures en faisant défiler mes souvenirs, mes pensées. Parfois même je m'asseyais par terre et restais là deux jours pour, au contraire, faire le vide._

_Mon goût pour la nature était vraiment fort bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi._

_Et maintenant que je n'étais plus maladroite je pouvais pleinement profiter de tout ce qui m'entourait sans avoir peur de me prendre les pieds dans une racine ou tout simplement glisser et je ne sais quoi d'autre._

_Humaine, ma maladresse avait atteint le maximum et je me demandais encore comment j'avais pus vivre pendant 18 ans!_

_Je rigolais à cette pensée._

_Je continuais de divaguer dans mes souvenirs quand j'entendis un hurlement de douleur et sentis de la fumée._

_Ni une ni deux je courrais dans sa direction. J'atterris dans une petite prairie. Au milieu de celle-ci un feu assez grand digne de feu de forêt. Continuant d'analyser cette espace c'est la que je le vis…._


	3. chapitre2: ne plus être seule

_**Merci à Audrey 1986 et Mrs Esmée Cullen pour les review. Et merci aussi à ceux qui suivent l'histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**B-ness**_

**Chapitre 2: ne plus être seule**

POV Bella:

L'homme se tenait fasse au feu imposant. Il était assez musclé et grand. Vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise ouverte laissant voir son torse parfaitement sculpté. Il brillait magnifiquement bien. Normal pour un vampire…Ses cheveux étaient noir corbeau mi-long, une mèche retombant vers son œil droit. Son regard était captivant mais aussi terriblement triste. Il souffrait tellement.

Que lui était-il arrivé pour voir cette expression dans son regard?

Je le voyais avancer vers le feu et je compris ce qu'il allait faire. Il voulait essayer de se tuer.

Sans vraiment comprendre je fonçais sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

- NE FAIS PAS CA! Lui criais-je en courant vers lui.

Il me regarda puis continua son chemin. J'étais enfin arrivé à lui. Je le heurtais et nous tombâmes au sol. Moi au dessus de lui.

- Lâchez-moi! Laissez-moi mourir!

- Ne fais pas ça, il y a d'autres solutions.

- Vous ne savez rien du mal qui me ronge, je dois mourir!

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il était convaincu de devoir en finir, il était déterminé. Pourquoi?

- Bien que je ne sache rien je sais que qu'importe ce qui t'es arrivé, rien ne vaut la mort! Tu dois vivre je t'en prie.

Il sembla désarçonné par ma phrase. Je devais le convaincre. Quoi qu'il ait fait, j'étais convaincu qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, c'était quelque chose que je ressentais.

- A quoi bon vivre? Je ne suis qu'un monstre, une abomination. Je mérite de mourir. J'ai tellement tué et je ne peux m'arrêter! L'enfer m'attends je dois y aller.

- Il existe d'autres moyens. Je peux t'aider.

- Pourquoi feriez-vous cela? Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis, ce que je suis. Je pourrais vous tuer vous aussi et si vous restez avec moi c'est ce qui va se passer. Partez et laissez-moi finir ce que j'ai commencé!

- Je sais que tu es un vampire. Tuer a l'air d'être horrible pour toi mais je connais un moyen pour que tu ne tues plus d'humains car c'est ça qui te détruis n'est-ce pas? Ecoutes ce que j'ai à te dire et ensuite tu décideras.

- Très bien. Me dit-il résigné.

- Tu vois il existe des vampires qui se nourrissent de sang animal. Ils peuvent donc vivre auprès des humains. Certains ont un métier, d'autres vont en cours. Crois moi ce n'est pas impossible et tu pourrais toi aussi le faire. Bien sur tu ne pourras jamais oublier ta vie d'avant et les gens que tu as tué mais tu as le moyen de devenir bon maintenant.

- Je ne suis pas certain de tenir le coup.

- Je serais là, je pourrais t'aider. J'ai l'air d'une humaine mais je n'en suis pas une. Je suis assez forte alors je peux côtoyer un vampire sans mettre ma vie en danger donc je serais à tes cotés si tu le souhaites.

Oui je n'étais plus humaine. Je n'étais pas non plus vampire mais autre chose. Une chose que j'avais choisi et accepté, je ne regrettais pas ce que j'étais maintenant même si tout ce que je souhaitais, était d'être normale…

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça pour moi?

Je lui souris et répondis:

- Parce que j'ai le sentiment que tu es quelqu'un de bien et je crois en toi!

Je me levais et lui tendis ensuite la main.

- Ensemble on y arrivera!

Il prit alors ma main et se présenta:

- Je me nomme Nicolaï Valentini.

- Moi c'est Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. Eteignons se feu et partons!

J'utilisai l'un de mes dons, le vent et créai une mini tempête ayant assez de force pour que les flammes cessent. Nicolaï fut étonné mais me sourit.

Je n'avais pas peur qu'il sache pour moi, ma puissance, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, je le sentais.

Sur le chemin pour aller chez moi il me parla de lui. De son don d'électro kinésie qui était très impressionnant. Pouvoir créer et manipuler l'électricité était un don très utile, pour les pannes de courant. Quand je lui dis ça il rigola et m'expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé ce genre d'utilité.

Nicolaï avait été transformé dans les années 1790 à 24 ans par une femme qui le voulait pour elle. Il est resté avec elle pendant plusieurs années mais finalement l'a quitté car il ne l'aimait pas. Cette femme, n'acceptant pas sa décision, essaya de le tuer et finalement c'est lui qui la tua en se défendant.

En plus de 200 ans d'existence, le régime végétarien ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit, pour lui un vampire devait tuer et se nourrir de sang humain.

J'étais triste pour lui. Il avait connu des guerres, la peur, la souffrance. J'étais heureuse de l'avoir rencontré et ferais tout pour l'aider.

_**5 ans plus tard.**_

POV Bella:

Voila maintenant 5 ans que Nicolaï est avec moi. Après l'avoir « sauvé » je l'ai aidé pour qu'il se nourrisse et une fois qu'il a pus gérer seul je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait partir s'il le souhaitait mais il m'a demandé de rester avec moi.

_**FLASKBACK:**_

_- Nicolaï, tu sais maintenant tu arrives à gérer alors je pense que, enfin, si tu veux tu peux partir. Tu pourras y arriver sans moi._

_-Vous voulez que je parte?_

_-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que maintenant tu peux faire ce que tu veux de ta vie, te trouver un clan ou au contraire rester seul, enfin bref faire ce dont tu as envie. Je suis sur que tu tiendras le coup._

_- Isabella, puis-je dans ce cas rester avec vous?_

_-Bien sur mais pourquoi?_

_-Parce que c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Je vous dois la vie. Je souhaite être avec vous, vous servir, vous protéger._

_-Tu ne me dois rien. Je l'ai fait car je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu mérites de vivre._

_-Vous êtes la seule à croire en moi, à avoir confiance en moi et à me laisser le choix. Mon choix est celui-ci. Etes-vous d'accord?_

_-Bien entendu Nicolaï je suis heureuse que tu restes avec moi mais tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour savoir que tu es une personne bien. Ait confiance en toi et crois en toi comme moi je crois en toi et tout ira bien pour toi. _

_Il me sourit, mis sa main sur son cœur maintenant mort et me salua. C'était sa façon à lui de me montrer tout son respect et son affection pour moi. J'étais touchée mais assez gênée qu'il veuille être mon garde du corps, mon « soldat ». Jamais je n'avais donné d'ordre et puis je n'aimais pas avoir le moindre pouvoir sur quelqu'un mais il voulait à tous prix être mon protecteur, mon second alors je l'acceptais. _

_A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre et nous soutenir mutuellement, c'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin. _

_**FIN **_

Depuis ce jour Nicolaï était devenu mon ombre. Mais pas seulement, il faisait aussi ami, confident. Il connaissait toute mon histoire. Ce que j'avais été et ce que j'étais maintenant, mon passé d'humaine, mes choix, mes sentiments. Il était une épaule sur laquelle je pouvais me reposer.

Lui de son coté me parlait ouvertement de ses sentiments, de son passé, de ses moments sombres mais aussi de ses moments heureux. Il se confiait à moi et j'en étais heureuse.

Mais il persistait à me vouvoyer. Il disait que jamais il ne pourrait me tutoyer car cela le mettrait au même rang que moi alors qu'il se disait « en dessous » de moi. J'avais quand même réussit à lui faire oublier le « mademoiselle Swan » pour « Isabella », que de progrès! Peut-être qu'un jour il m'appellera Bella et dans un futur lointain, peut-être me tutoiera-t-il? J'imaginais déjà la gêne qu'il aurait. Je ris toute seule de cette pensée.

- Pourquoi riez-vous Isabella?

-Oh rien Nicolaï, j'imaginais juste comment ça serait si un jour tu me tutoyais et tu m'appelais Bella.

-Cela n'est pas près d'arriver.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être plus familier avec moi?

-Je le suis déjà en vous appelant Isabella, c'est le maximum que je puisse faire ne m'en demandait pas plus cela m'est impossible. Vous êtes mon chef, mon supérieur. Mon vouvoiement montre mon respect envers vous.

-Donc, comme je te tutoie, je ne te respecte pas c'est ça?

-Euh non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, voyez-vous, vous vous êtes mon supérieur vous avez le droit, d'ailleurs ça ne me dérange pas enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Et la j'éclatais de rire. J'aimais bien le taquiner comme ça. Il avait tellement peur de m'offenser que parfois cela devenait vraiment marrant.

Il fit une petite moue mais rigola ensuite avec moi. Malgré toutes ces manières envers moi il savait cependant être assez familier et nous étions bien comme ça.

- J'ai envie de me balader, tu veux venir? Proposais-je

- Bien sur.

Je pris ma veste et il m'aida à la mettre. Nicolaï m'ouvrit la porte et nous sortîmes. Il avait toujours des manières de gentleman.

Nous marchions près du lac quand nous vîmes deux enfants. L'un deux soutenait l'autre tout en marchant. J'allais les voir pour leur demander s'ils avaient besoin d'aide quand je remarquais leur étrange ressemblance par rapport aux vampires.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide les enfants?

Le garçon me regarda, puis regarda Nicolaï et revint à moi.

- Non, nous allons nous débrouiller.

Il continua de marcher mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. La petite était presque inconsciente et lui n'allait pas tenir longtemps.

J'allais lui dire de venir avec moi quand ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux. Je m'approchais et les touchais.

Leur cœur battait plus vite que la normal mais leur température était un peu plus basse que la norme.

-Nicolaï tu arriveras à tenir ou je m'en occupe?

-Je peux tenir, prenez la petite je prends l'autre enfant.

Ainsi, nous partîmes à toute vitesse chez nous. Nous les déposâmes dans ma chambre. Je m'occupais d'eux pendant que Nicolaï chassait.

Il n'était végétarien que depuis 5 ans. Parfois il avait un peu de mal et il avait toujours peur de ne pas réussir. Une fois, la tentation avait été trop grande et n'avait pas tenu le coup. Je l'avais rassuré et depuis il n'avait pas commis le moindre faux pas!

Je les nettoyais, les changer avec des habits à moi et mon ami vampire. Une fois tout cela fait, j'attendis qu'ils se réveillent en lisant près d'eux.

Le réveil se fit après deux heures de lecture et la préparation d'un repas.

-Bonjour les enfants.

-Ou sommes-nous? Qu'avez-vous fait? Ne nous approchez pas!

- Calme-toi petit. Je m'appelle Bella. Mon ami et moi vous avons porté jusque chez nous et je me suis occupée de vous. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Bon je vais chercher à manger je reviens.

10 secondes plus tard j'étais de retour.

Et oui j'avais la même rapidité que les vampires. Leur même force aussi. Sans compter mes dons.

Je déposais le plateau près d'eux et repartis m'assoir dans mon rocking-chair. C'était le seul accessoire que je désirais garder à chaque fois que je m'installais quelque part. Il me faisait penser à ma chambre d'humaine.

J'attendais ensuite qu'ils disent quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas paraitre brusque. Il fallait que ce soit eux qui me parlent en premier. Ça ne servait à rien de les forcer.

-Merci. Me dit la petite.

-Mais de rien. Répondis-je avec mon plus beau et doux sourire.

-Je suis Cali et lui c'est mon frère jumeau Elian.

-Cali!

-Quoi? Tu trouves vraiment qu'elle a l'air méchante! En fait, nous parents ont été tué et nous avons du fuir.

- Nos parents étaient comme votre ami de tout à l'heure, vous savez…

- Un vampire? Dis-je d'une voix inaudible pour des humains.

-Oui.

Donc ils n'étaient pas tout à fait humains… Mais les vampires ne pouvaient pas enfanter alors comment?

- Pourtant les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

- Notre mère était humaine avant et notre père vampire. Ils sont tombés amoureux et nous ont conçus.

-L'accouchement a été terrible pour maman, elle a beaucoup souffert et à failli mourir mais papa l'a transformé. Rajouta la petite.

- Je comprends. C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait humain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes ici chez vous.

- Quoi? Me questionnèrent les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis?

- Tu ne nous trouves pas étranges? A moins que tu veuilles faire des expériences sur nous?

- Rien de tout cela. Ecoutez les enfants, mon ami est un vampire mais moi je ne suis pas non plus humaine sans être un vampire, c'est assez compliqué. Sachez que si vous avez besoin d'un endroit pour vivre et des personnes pour vous occuper de tout je suis la et Nicolaï aussi. Nous ne voulons pas faire d'expérience ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. N'ayez pas peur de nous.

- Tu veux vraiment t'occuper de nous? Me demanda Cali timidement.

- Bien sur que je veux!

Elle vint vers moi et me sauta dans les bras.

- Hé j'entends ton cœur!

Je rigolais à sa remarque.

- Oui c'est normal j'en ai un. Alors vous restez?

Cali et Elian se regardèrent quelques instant puis hochèrent la tête.

A partir de maintenant, nous comptions deux membre de plus!

_**7 ans plus tard.**_

POV Bella:

Il y a peu de temps nous nous étions tous les quatre installés en Allemagne à Dresde. C'était une ville magnifique et j'apprenais vite l'allemand grâce aux cours de Nicolaï. Il venait de cette ville et était heureux de pouvoir y revenir. Il nous donnait à tous des cours particuliers et était devenu un merveilleux guide nous racontant des anecdotes de son enfance ici, de son ancienne maison…

Cali et Elian s'habituaient très vite à notre mode de vie. Moi j'écrivais des livres, cela me permettait d'avoir de l'argent et de laisser libre cour à mon imagination. Nicolaï, lui, possédait une énorme fortune. Sa créatrice l'avait toujours payé pour ses services mais il ne s'en était jamais servi, il n'en voyait pas la raison. Maintenant il voyait!

Il était devenu un peu comme un oncle pour les deux enfants et moi j'étais la grande sœur. J'aimais bien se rôle. Cali était très démonstrative et affective alors qu'Elian ne se dévoilait pas facilement mais j'étais heureuse quand même d'avoir nos petits moments rien que tout les deux ou il venait me parler de ce qu'il ressentait.

Aujourd'hui je partais faire des courses seule. Les deux petits chassaient avec « oncle Nic » comme ils l'appelaient. Il était gêné à chaque fois que les enfants prononçaient ce surnom et moi à chaque fois je rigolais.

Pendant mes courses aucuns problème, en sortant pareil, c'est sur la route qu'un abruti total me rentra dedans.

Je sortis furibonde de ma (sublime) voiture et parti à la rencontre du conducteur. Tiens tiens un vampire… Un très très beau vampire. -Bella tu t'égares!-

- Non mais ça ne va pas! Mon pick up! Vous ne savez pas conduire!

Le vampire enleva ses lunettes de soleil, me fit un sourire en coin et en me regarda droit dans les yeux en répondant:

- Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez pour me faire pardonner?

Il me baisa la main mais ne la lâcha pas.

Oh mais je sais ce que tu as en tête et il en est pas question! C'est vrai quoi, son charme n'a aucun n'effet sur moi! Je sais que c'est un vampire et je m'en fiche qu'il me regarde si intensément ou qu'il me donne des frissons à son contact, aucun effet… pas vrai?

Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Je repris ma main et rétorqua:

- Je ne veux rien d'une personne qui me fonce dessus, m'abime ma voiture et essaye de jouer les dragueurs!

Je me retournais, repris le volant et partis chez moi. J'étais énervé pour ma voiture. J'aimais mon pick up c'était un cadeau de Nicolaï mais ce vampire… J'avais vu qu'il était végétarien à ses yeux mais il était quand même étrange. En deux minutes il avait réussi à me retourner le cerveau! Grrrrr

J'attendis les autres encore une heure avant qu'ils ne rentrent.

- Isabella? J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Il chassait aussi dans la forêt quand nous nous sommes croisé.

Je me retournais pour apercevoir le même vampire que tout à l'heure.

- Mais voici la belle inconnu de toute à l'heure. Heureux de vous revoir.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant!

- Vous vous connaissez?

- Oui, figures-toi qu'il m'a démolis l'arrière de ma voiture!

- Ce n'était qu'un accident et j'ai dit que je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez en échange de votre pardon.

Je ne dis rien et croiser les bras au niveau de ma poitrine. Un sourire étira alors son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire bêtement comme ça?

Sans plus attendre je lis dans ses pensées.

Encore quelque chose de pratique, j'ai un bouclier mental si j'enveloppe quelqu'un dedans je peux écouter ce qu'il pense. Un atout que j'avais gardé de mon ancien « statut » et qui, d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, était présent même quand j'étais humaine.

_« -Joli décolleté. » _

Je baissais la tête. En effet, mon haut faisait assez décolleté, mais pourquoi j'avais cédé à Cali quand elle m'avait dit qu'il m'allait bien! Je partis à toute vitesse chercher un pull et redescendit sans avoir oublié de glisser un « pervers » en passant.

J'appris par la suite qu'il s'appelait Nathaniel. De nature solitaire et voyageur. Il resta quelques mois avec nous.

Ma relation avec lui était assez spéciale. Il me taquinait toujours, et jouait toujours les dragueurs mais nous plaisantions pas mal. Finalement c'était une bonne personne.

Il nous promis de venir nous voir souvent et repartit voyager. Nous avions convenu avec lui que nous garderions le contact par téléphone et qu'il viendrait nous voir au moins une fois à Noël, seule fête que j'adorais célébrer!

Les années qui suivirent furent calme et ensemble, nous décidâmes de repartirent pour les Etats-Unis. Je ne savais pas encore que cette décision allait bouleverser à nouveau ma vie.

_**Alors que pensez-vous de la petite famille de Bella? Vous avez une idée sur la nature de Bella ou une idée sur la suite des événements?**_

_**Prochain chapitre peut-être tout à l'heure…**_


	4. chapitre3: fantômes du passé

_**Merci zaza pour le commentaire. Je remercie encore et toujours ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_**B-ness.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

**Chapitre 3: Fantômes du passé**

POV Bella:

_- Mais je dois faire quelque chose!_

_- Tu ne peux rien faire Isabella! Tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer tu le sais, laisse le destin agir._

_- Comment veux-tu que je les laisse mourir! Je sais très bien qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas tous, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. _

_- Et pourtant c'est-ce que tu vas faire. Tu n'a aucun droit d'agir comme tu le veux. Ne pense plus à eux, ils sont ton passé. Ne ruine pas ta vie pour eux. Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu interfères alors je t'en prie ne gâche pas tout. Promets-moi de ne pas interagir…_

_-Je te le promets Gabriel… _

Bip bip bip.

Encore un rêve. Plutôt un souvenir. Je crois bien que ce qui c'est passé il y a 25 ans restera toujours dans ma tête. Je ne regrette pas mais j'ai quand même trahis la confiance de personnes qui tenaient à moi mais je n'ai pas de remords. Alors pourquoi je me sens encore si mal? J'espère qu'IL m'a pardonné…

Je me levais tant bien que mal de mon lit. Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi et nous venions d'emménager dans un manoir acheté par Nicolaï et moi au niveau de Bellingham. J'avais choisi cette ville car elle était très belle et près de Forks. Je pourrais retourner voir Jacob et les Quileutes. Ils me manquaient tant!

J'étais arrivé dans le manoir le jeudi soir seule. Les autres devaient chasser et me rejoindre ce soir. En gros, je devais aménager toute la maison et tout préparer pour leur arrivée.

Ma chambre je l'avais faite la veille. Elle était très belle avec un balcon. Je n'avais pas mis grand-chose, un lit baldaquin noir, une chaine hifi avec mes CD préférés et deux-trois livres que j'aimais lire avant de dormir. Sans oublier un petit bloc note qui ne me quittait jamais. Il y avait aussi une armoire avec mes vêtements. Elle était située au deuxième étage. J'avais une salle de bain pour moi.

Il en était de même pour Nicolaï. Il voulait à tous prix avoir une chambre proche de la mienne.

Cali et Elian avaient le premier étage pour eux. Il y avait aussi une chambre d'ami sur le même étage. Elle servait surtout à Nathaniel, quand il venait. D'ailleurs nous étions fin novembre, il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

J'avais aménagé le grenier. Il y avait un grand bureau, des livres, une puissante chaine hifi, une table pour dessiner avec des supports et tout le matériel. J'avais trouvé une passion en plus de la littérature: le dessin. J'aimais dessiner au crayon de bois, en noir et blanc. Ça me permettait de mettre tout mes souvenirs sur feuilles, du moins ce que je ne voulais pas oublier d'un endroit ou j'avais passé 2 ans de ma vie.

Heureusement nous avions insonorisé les pièces de la maison, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Au rez-de-chaussée ce trouvait la bibliothèque, le salon, la cuisine. J'avais décidé de changer notre salle à manger en salle de jeu pour les jumeaux. Après tout, il n'y avait plus que moi qui mangeais alors je pouvais le faire dans la cuisine.

Le sous-sol était pour Nicolaï. Ordinateur pour ses recherches, salle d'entrainements, matériel de sport…etc.

Le jardin se confondait avec la forêt qui nous entourait, c'était très beau. Un lac était non loin d'ici. Il y avait aussi de nombreux rosiers, j'allais en prendre soin, j'aimais beaucoup les roses.

Heureusement que je possédais une force surhumaine car sinon, je n'aurais pas fini d'installer les meubles.

Les livreurs était venu le vendredi et aussi ce matin pour le reste comme les ordinateurs, le billard, les consoles et autres.

Ça a été un moment pénible car ils n'arrêtaient pas de fantasmer sur moi.

Mon apparence avait un peu changé depuis que je n'étais plus humaine. Mes cheveux étaient devenus un peu plus foncés, soyeux, ondulés et long. Ma peau prenait une couleur pale assez belle. Mes yeux étaient devenus bleu à cause de mon bouclier mental présent en permanence.

J'avais hérité de la beauté surhumaine de ce que j'étais devenu après ma mort. Mais ce n'était pas comme les vampires, c'était une beauté qui inspiré à la confiance, à l'affection. Rien à voir avec les sentiments de peur que pouvaient inspirer les sangs froid!

En parlant de sangs froids, mes trois vampires n'allaient plus tarder. Et oui maintenant ils étaient tous 100% vampire.

Cali et Elian avaient eu une croissance accéléré, et plus ils grandissaient, plus ils avaient les caractéristiques de leur race. Quand ils eurent 9 ans, ils avaient terminé leur transformation. Leur cœur s'était accéléré pour finir par ne plus battre. Cela avait duré 24 heures qui m'ont semblé interminable, j'avais tellement eu peur pour eux ce jour là!

Ils s'étaient réveillés comme si de rien était, et ayant été habitué au régime végétarien, rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient figés dans leur apparence d'adolescent de 15-16 ans.

Nous avions convenu qu'ils iraient au lycée en seconde et moi en première.

Nicolaï devait se faire passer pour notre jeune oncle.

J'avais fini de manger, il était 20 heures et ils arrivaient.

- Grande sœur! Tu nous as manqué! Me dit Cali en me sautant dans les bras.

Elle avait gardé ses manières de petite fille mais ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle était si mignonne comme ça!

- Salut Belle! Me salua Elian tout en m'embrassant la joue.

Il était moins démonstratif mais je savais qu'il tenait à moi. Un jour il m'avait dit qu'il me protégerait toujours comme je l'avais fait avant pour eux.

- Alors la chasse était bonne?

- ça a été, même si oncle Nic était très inquiet pour toi!

- C'est vrai, il n'a pas arrêté de regarder sa montre!

- Vous devriez peut-être vous changer au lieu de dire des âneries! Râla mon très cher garde du corps.

- Oui oui tonton! Dirent les deux enfants en partant dans leur chambre.

- Il ne s'est rien passé? Vous n'avez eut aucun problème Isabella?

- Mais non tous c'est bien passé! Ne t'inquiète pas tant! J'ai tout aménagé sauf le sous sol, je sais que tu aimes mettre tes affaires comme tu le veux.

- merci.

- Alors, il n'y a pas eut de problème avec les enfants?

- Mais non tout c'est bien passé! Ne vous inquiétez pas tant! Me taquina-t-il en reprenant ma phrase.

C'est vrai que je me montrais parfois très protectrice envers eux. Mais j'étais comme ça.

Je me contentais de marmonner un peu puis ajouta avec un grand sourire.

- Je sais qu'ils sont entre de bonne mains n'est-ce pas tonton Nic!

C'était à son tour de marmonner. Ça le gênait tellement qu'on l'appelle comme ça surtout quand cela venait de moi alors j'en rigolais souvent. Il m'avait déjà avoué qu'il n'avait jamais eu de famille et qu'il ne savait pas comment ce comporter de ce fait mais il était quand même heureux d'être comme ça avec nous et il tenait aussi beaucoup aux jumeaux.

Je m'étais installé à la bibliothèque avec Nicolaï quand nous entendîmes Cali rentrer en trombe et râler.

- Grande sœur! Elian triche encore quand on joue à la console!

-Cali je lis Romeo&Juliette tu ne peux pas régler ça toute seule?

- Bin non, il dit qu'il ne triche pas mais si tu venais tu en serais témoin!

- C'est pas vrai Bella, c'est une mauvaise joueuse c'est tout! Je suis le plus fort. Rétorqua Elian qui nous avait rejoins.

- Bon on se calme. Pourquoi ne pas jouer ensemble? Fille contre garçon? Proposais-je.

- Oé! Oncle Nic avec moi, on va vous ratatiner!

- C'est-ce que tu crois mais Bella est la plus forte, les filles vaincront!

Hé bien, ils étaient vraiment déterminé à gagner c'est deux la. Je regardais mon ami et nous sourîmes en même temps.

- Alors on y va. Les gagnants se feront offrir le cadeau de leur choix par les perdants!

- Marché conclu! Dirent les trois autres.

Et c'est comme ça que Nicolaï dut m'acheter une moto et Elian une vingtaine de CD pour Cali.

Nous étions très fortes toutes les deux, surtout quand nous étions très motivé!

Après cette partie, Nic et moi jouâmes au billard et les jumeaux jouaient encore à la console.

Je me couchais vers minuit. Demain nous devions aller pique niquer.

Cette nuit fut encore plus agitée par un de mes rêves. J'avais eu du mal à dormir. Les souvenirs se faisaient encore plus présents en ce moment mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Etrange…

-Bonjour tout le monde! Dis-je tout en allant me servir un café à la cuisine.

Ils me saluèrent et vaquèrent à leur occupation sauf Nicolaï qui me regardait étrangement. J'haussais les épaules, bus vite mon café et me prépara pour notre sortie.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous, chose presque impossible ici en novembre mais j'en profitais pour mettre un short en jean noir, un débardeur vert émeraude et une veste en soie longue à manche courte pour cacher les deux cicatrices dans mon dos, seules preuves visible de mon passé, de ce que j'avais fait et de ce que j'avais été.

En les regardant dans le miroir je soupirais.

Quelqu'un frappa à ce moment à ma porte.

-Entrez!

- Isabella, vous allez bien?

- Oui pourquoi?

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air tout à l'heure.

-C'est juste mes rêves qui sont plus fort je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ce n'est pas grave. Aujourd'hui nous sortons en famille je ne veux pas y penser et puis peut-être qu'un jour ils disparaîtront.

Je sais qu'ils resteraient toujours dans ma tête et qu'à chaque instant je m'en rappellerais mais c'était un des prix à payer pour mon acte d'il y a 25 ans…

- Très bien, mais n'oubliez pas, je serais toujours la pour vous.

- Merci Nicolaï, j'ai de la chance de t'avoir à mes cotés ainsi que les jumeaux.

- Non, c'est nous qui avons de la chance de vous avoir Isabella. J'ai préparé ce qu'il fallait pour la journée nous vous attendons.

-Je descends tout de suite.

Il ferma la porte et je mis mes ballerines. J'avais fait des efforts vestimentaires, pas de doute. En même temps, Cali me forçait à mettre certains vêtements et elle avait osé jeter mes jeans simple que j'aimais tant!

Je rejoignis mes trois amis et nous partîmes en forêt.

Après un peu de marche, nous trouvâmes un petit espace vert. Nicolaï avait surveillé les environs pour être sur qu'aucun humain ne viennent.

J'installais la nappe, mon repas, ma boisson, un livre et les jeux des enfants.

Le midi je mangeais et eux restaient avec moi, parlant de tout et de rien. C'était une habitude que j'aimais.

En début d'après midi, Elian et Cali décidèrent de faire la course puis de jouer un petit tour à Nic qui consistait à l'attraper et le mettre dans un trou qu'Elian avait creusé!

Mission impossible? Pas quand j'attirais l'attention de Nicolaï.

Après ça, il fit semblant d'être furieux et leur courut après pendant que je pris un livre et commençai à lire.

Après une trentaine de page, je sentis une odeur familière, des vampires.

Je me levais rapidement et regardais autour de moi. Quand je les vis je ne sus quoi faire.

Voila maintenant des années que mon passé, mes sentiments et émotions d'humaine n'étaient pas revenu. Mais c'est en les voyants que tout refit surface. Mes pensées, mes souvenirs. Je restais un instant choquée devant 7 paires d'yeux figées.

Le temps semblait s'arrêter, rien autour de nous m'atteignait, rien mis à par Son regard au combien magnifique.

Une fois de plus je me perdis dans Ses yeux couleur d'or.

Mais ce moment fut coupé par mes trois vampires venant devant moi, en position d'attaque près au moindre signe pour me protéger.

Je voyais bien qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Carlisle fut le premier à faire un pas vers moi. Mais s'arrêta vite en entendant Nicolaï grogner.

- Bella c'est toi? Me demanda Carlisle.

Je m'avançais doucement, mettant une main sur l'épaule de mon protecteur.

- Tout va bien Nicolaï, ce sont les Cullen.

Il se remit en position normal ainsi que Cali mais Elian resta sur ses gardes. Il était le plus méfiant. Les jumeaux ne les connaissaient que vaguement. J'avais été brève dans mes explications: pour eux, les Cullen étaient des vampires que j'avais connus il y a des années. Pour Nic c'était différent. Il connaissait mon passé y compris les Cullen. Mais je voyais qu'il n'était pas très enchanté de les voir. Il n'avait jamais compris le choix d'Edward, qu'importe la raison, ainsi que celui de toute Sa famille anciennement la mienne.

Je passais devant ma famille, fit quelques pas et salua le Dr Cullen.

- Bonjour Carlisle, ça fait longtemps.

-Mais c'est impossible, on nous a dit que tu étais…

- Morte? Oui je l'étais mais il s'en est passé des choses depuis.

Si vous saviez! Rajoutais-je dans mes pensées.

Je ne pus faire le moindre mouvement qu'Alice se jeta sur moi, à moitié en sanglot, me serrant dans ses bras. Nic approcha mais je lui fis signe de ne pas bouger.

- Oh Bella, tu m'as tellement manqué, je m'en veux d'être parti comme ça et je suis si heureuse que tu sois en vie. C'est un vrai miracle!

Sur ce mot je me crispé. J'avais un peu de mal avec les notions de miracle depuis… depuis 25 ans. Je croyais aux miracles, mais dans mon cas, ce n'était plus possible.

- Tu m'as aussi manqué Alice. Lui dis-je en resserrant un peu ma prise sur elle.

- Mais tu as de la force! Et tu es magnifique.

- Euh oui j'ai un peu changé depuis que vous m'avez vu la dernière fois.

Les autres vinrent vers nous et chacun leur tour me serrèrent dans leur bras. Jasper s'excusant en même temps pour mon anniversaire et Rosalie de son comportement mais les deux gardant quand même une certaine réserve. Je leur dit que ce n'était rien. Une fois devant Edward je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Il s'approcha de moi mais je fis un petit mouvement de recule. Je n'étais pas prête pour le moindre contact avec lui. C'était trop douloureux. Trop de choses étaient arrivées.

-Bonjour Edward. Lui dis-je en lui souriant. C'était le maximum que je pouvais faire vis-à-vis de lui pour l'instant.

- Bonjour Bella. Répondit-il avec le sourire mais je vis qu'il était triste de la distance que je mettais.

Je n'aimais pas le voir triste mais je ne pouvais pas avancer vers lui. Ce sera toujours plus difficile avec lui qu'avec les autres. J'arrêtais mes pensées et commençai les présentations.

-Euh tout le monde je vous présente Nicolaï, Cali et Elian. Nic, les jumeaux je vous présente Carlisle et Esmée Cullen et leurs enfants, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

Nic hocha la tête Cali leur dit bonjour timidement et Elian ce contenta de partir s'assoir sur la couverture que nous avions installé.

Bon apparemment il n'allait pas faire ami avec eux…

- Elian, tu pourrais leur dire bonjour au moins.

-Bonjour. Dit-il sèchement.

Je soupirai et fit un sourire d'excuse aux Cullen. Je le rejoignis ma famille suivit et ensuite les autres vampires. Cali me serrant le bras comme si sa vie en dépendait et Nicolaï très sérieux, debout, derrière moi.

L'ambiance était un peu tendue. Pauvre Jasper. A son visage, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ici avec toute cette tension.

Il comprit surement mes sentiments car il me regarda et sourit. Sourire que je rendis.

-Grande sœur, tu les connais d'où tes amis? Me demanda doucement ma petite sœur.

-Je les connaissais quand j'étais humaine. Je vous en ai déjà parlé, ce sont les vampires que je connaissais il y a déjà longtemps.

-Oh! Comment était Bella humaine? Demanda-t-elle en les regardant, soudain intéressée par mon passé.

Elle avait toujours aimé que je lui raconte des anecdotes du temps ou j'étais humaine. Elle aimait beaucoup savoir mes parfois j'avais du mal à en parler car je pensais automatiquement à mes parents et ils me manquaient.

C'est Alice qui lui répondit.

- Et bien elle rougissait tout le temps et il n'y avait pas moyen de lui faire faire du shopping!

Je souris à ses remarques. Alice sera toujours Alice!

- Encore maintenant elle est comme ça. On va souvent faire du shopping quand c'est pour moi elle aime bien m'acheter pleins de vêtements mais une fois que c'est pour elle, elle prend les premières choses qui lui passent sous la main. J'ai dus jeter tout ses vieux jeans trop simple mon gout. Après tout ma grande sœur est très belle, elle doit mettre des vêtements qui la mettent en valeur mais non elle râle toujours!

- Tu n'as donc pas changé Bells.

- Et non Emmett. Je n'aime pas le shopping et ça ce sera pour l'éternité! Rigolais-je.

Ils rirent aussi et l'ambiance ce fit moins pesante.

Nous continuâmes de parler de sujets assez banals. Je le voyais, les questions leurs brulaient les lèvres mais comment parler de mon passé maintenant? Et même plus tard? Je ne pouvais l'envisager. Quelques temps après Cali me dit de regarder Elian. Assez bas elle rajouta qu'il n'était pas très heureux de voir les Cullen. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Les jumeaux avaient leur lien télépathique et s'en servait pour ainsi dire tout le temps.

Je tentais donc quelque chose vers le plus têtu.

- Elian, tu sais que Emmett adore jouer à la console, tu pourrais peut-être faire quelques parties avec lui? Demandais-je.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça! On joue bien à quatre je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons on les ferait jouer avec nous! On est très bien comme ça! Répondit-il.

Ensuite il partit.

Je soupirais et me levais.

- Désolé. Je vais le voir je reviens.

- Isabella voulez vous que je vienne?

- Non il vaut mieux que je le vois seule, tu connais son caractère. Reste avec Cali, rangez le matériel et attendez-moi au manoir. J'ai été contente de vous revoir. Ajoutai-je à l'intention des Cullen.

Puis je partis à la recherche d'Elian.

C'est pas vrai! C'est qu'il devenait fort pour se cacher celui la!

Je continuais mes recherches tout en pensant au Cullen et Cali et Nicolaï. Avais-je bien fait de les laisser ensemble? Allaient-ils vouloir me revoir? J'avoue que je m'étais un peu enfuie mais j'aurais surement trouvé autre chose si le petit n'était pas parti comme ça. C'était lâche mais je n'étais pas prête aux questions qu'ils me poseraient très prochainement.

Comment les prochains jours allaient-ils se passer?

Je retrouvais mon petit frère peu de temps après ça. Je lui expliquai qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que jamais je ne les laisserais. Au fond, il avait juste peur que je parte avec eux.

Il fut un temps où j'aurais tout donné pour faire parti de Leur famille. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. En un sens je suis heureuse que les choses se soient passées comme ça. Si mes choix, mes actes, avaient été différent, je n'aurais certainement pas rencontré Nicolaï et les jumeaux.

Certes dans ma vie, il y a de nombreuses choses que je voudrais n'avoir jamais vu, jamais vécu, mais d'autres que je remercie intérieurement pour s'être passées! La rencontre avec les membres de ma famille en font partis.

Et en y réfléchissant bien, c'est peut-être seulement les moments avec eux qui m'ont rendu heureuse et où mon cœur ne saigne plus…depuis mon retour sur terre…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Alors? Des idées pour la suite? Moi je sais ^_^**_


	5. chapitre 4: premier jour

_**Ici B-ness pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Waouh! De nombreuses personnes suivent cette histoire. Je vous remercie tous!**_

_**Premier jour de cours pour Bella et les jumeaux. Comment cela se déroulera-t-il?**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 4: Premier jour **

POV Bella:

_-Bella, qu'as-tu fait? Tu m'avais promis! Comment as-tu pus me trahir ainsi!_

_-Gabriel, je devais faire quelque chose tu le sais. Ils ne méritaient pas ça._

_-Ce n'était pas à toi de décider!_

Soudain on me secouait.

-Allez Belle debout on va en cours aujourd'hui!

- Cali je déteste que tu me réveilles comme ça.

- Ca y est, Bella la grincheuse le retour. Bon je te laisse te réveiller tranquillement il y a ton café posé sur ta table de nuit. Dépêches-toi quand même je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour notre premier jour!

Elle m'embrassa rapidement la joue et partit se préparer. Cali était tellement impatiente. Elle aimait faire comme tout le monde, être une simple adolescente qui entre au lycée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Elian. Lui n'aimait pas trop le lycée, il était plus à voyager, rester proche de la nature. Mais il n'avait pas le choix!

Sans attendre trop longtemps je me levais, buvais mon café et me préparais.

Je ne regardais dans le miroir qu'une fois que j'étais habillée. Je ne pouvais pas regarder mes cicatrices. Le passé revenait déjà assez dans mes rêves, je n'avais pas besoin d'une preuve visuelle. Mais mes blessures me faisaient mal, je regardais quand même et vis qu'elles étaient rouges. Cela n'était pas la première fois. Quand un rêve est trop fort, trop présent, à mon réveil j'ai toujours des manifestations physiques. Je secouais ma tête, tentative désespérée pour ne plus y penser et continuer mes actions.

Aujourd'hui j'avais un t-shirt bleu nuit long, un slim noir et une veste en cuire. Même si je savais que ma petite sœur râlerais, je mis mes convers. Je ne voulais pas mettre mes bottes. Mon équilibre c'était beaucoup amélioré ainsi que mes réflexes mais j'avais cependant gardé des gouts simples.

Je mettais un minimum en maquillage, un peu de noir au niveau de mes yeux et du glosse brillant sur mes lèvres.

Je pris mon sac en bandollière et descendis.

- Belle! Tu aurais pu mettre tes bottes!

Qu'Est-ce que je disais! Je soupirais et partis embrasser les garçons.

- Bonjour vous deux.

- Bonjour Belle!

-Bonjour Isabella, avez-vous bien dormis?

Je me crispai en repensant à mon cauchemars, enfin, à mon souvenir plutôt et mes blessures.

- Isabella? Tout va bien?

Nicolaï serait inquiet s'il savait. Il me connaissait bien et savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il pensait surement juste à des rêves. Pas besoin qu'il sache plus.

- Euh oui ça va, j'étais dans mes pensées comme toujours. Bon on y va!

- Je vous conduis.

C'est ainsi que nous faisions la route pour notre nouveau lycée, en silence. Une de nos habitudes consistait à aller au lycée en famille le premier jour. Ensuite je prenais ma voiture, pour nous emmener tous. Nicolaï restait à la maison, pour son plus grand malheur. Il était si inquiet!

Quand nous arrivâmes tous les regards se posèrent sur nous. Avec la BMW 760 Li blanche de Nic c'est sur que nous ne passions pas inaperçu et puis nous étions les nouveaux.

Cali sautait sur son siège et se démenait pour enlever sa ceinture. Elian soupira et mis sa capuche sur sa tête ainsi que ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Le vrai ado frustré haïssant les cours! Mais il travaillait bien c'était son comportement qui laissait à désirer. Quand à moi j'hésitais à sortir.

Les élèves me regarderaient, beaucoup essaieraient de me parler, de m'inviter à leur table. Je n'aimais toujours pas être le centre de l'attention.

On ouvrit la porte de mon coté et m'offrait une main. Je regardais et vis mon second.

- Tu c'est Nicolaï, ça ne fais pas très « oncle » de m'ouvrir la porte, m'aider à sortir.

- Nous n'avons qu'à dire que je suis un oncle avec de bonnes manières et très bien élevé.

Je lui souris et Cali vint s'accrocher à mon bras. Bon elle était vraiment impatiente.

- Regarde Belle, les Cullen sont là-bas.

Je regardais la direction indiquée et les vis. Je leur souris et ils commencèrent à venir.

- Tout ira bien Isabella? Si vous voulez je peux rester dans le coin.

- Tout va bien Nicolaï tu peux rentrer. Nous t'attendrons ici à la fin des cours. A tout à l'heure.

C'est avec une tristesse et une inquiétude non dissimulé qu'il parte.

- Coucou Bella, bonjour les jumeaux. Nous salua Alice.

- Bonjour Alice, bonjour tout le monde.

Les jumeaux se contentèrent d'un signe de tête. Ils n'étaient jamais à l'aise avec des vampires sauf leur « oncle » c'était compréhensible après ce qu'il c'était passé avec leurs parents.

- Tu as vu grande sœur, toutes les personnes sur le parking nous regardent. Ils pensent quoi?

Sans plus attendre je lu dans leurs pensées.

_« -c'est eux les nouveaux? Encore des snobs!_

_-Ils ont l'air sympa!_

_- Waouh elle est canon la grande, il faut que j'arrive à l'avoir!_

_- Ils parlent déjà avec les Cullen? Comment peuvent-ils, ils sont nouveaux!»_

- C'est comme d'habitude! Répondis-je.

- Tu lis dans les pensées? Demanda Edward ahuri.

Ha oui c'est vrai on n'avait pas encore parlé de moi ni de mes dons. Je sens que ça va être une longue journée.

- Euh oui si je le veux je peux.

- Bonjour l'intimité! Ça va être encore pire maintenant!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett je ne le fais que rarement.

- Comment tu y arrives?

- Et toi Edward comment tu y arrives?

- Tu marques un point.

Nous nous sourîmes. L'échange était certes banal et n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais cela faisait du bien. Bien sur il a fallu que ma petite sœur en rajoute.

- Ho mais elle ne fait pas que ça! Ma grande sœur est géniale, elle peut utiliser le feu, l'eau, l'air, la te

- Cali je pense que c'est bon. Pas besoin de parler de moi.

- Tu sais utiliser les éléments? Mais qu'est ce que tu es?

Merci Jasper. Comment faire tomber mon moral au plus bas!

Qu'est ce que je suis? Une traitresse, une bannie, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être.

Mon visage était à présent fermé et mes larmes montèrent mais je me retins. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça.

- Bon les jumeaux il faut y aller, on se voit plus tard. Rajoutais-je pour les Cullen.

Je commençais à partir avec ma famille quand Jasper me retint par le bras.

- Bella je n'ai pas dit ça méchamment je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien Jasper ne t'inquiète pas. À plus tard.

Puis sans un autre mot nous partîmes.

A l'accueil je ne fis pas vraiment attention à la femme qui s'occupait de nous. Repensant sans cesse à la phrase de Jazz. De toute façon je ne devais pas leur dire ce que j'étais devenu, ils voudraient savoir pourquoi et ça je ne devais absolument pas leur révéler!

La matinée se passa toujours dans mes pensées. J'eu le droit aux invitations de pas mal de garçons mais je refusais. Je croisais aussi Alice dans les couloirs qui me proposa de manger avec elle mais je lui dis que le midi je restais avec ma famille.

Arrivée à la cafétéria, je rejoignis mon petit frère et ma petite sœur.

- Alors les jumeaux, tout s'est bien passé?

- Comme sur des roulettes! On a le même emploi du temps donc on sera toujours ensemble et toi Belle?

- Moi ça a été.

Nous avançâmes, prîmes nos plateaux et nous installèrent à une table dans le fond. A notre passage, beaucoup nous observer.

- Belle, je crois que tu es devenu la fille la plus populaire en un rien de temps.

- C'est ridicule Cali, nous ne sommes là que depuis se matin.

- Tu ne sais pas le nombre de personnes surtout des ados boutonneux qui voulaient des renseignements sur toi!

- Pour ton information Elian, tu es aussi un ado boutonneux.

-hé! Je suis plus intelligent, plus beau et plus vieux qu'eux!

- Mais oui. En attendant l'ancêtre fais semblant de manger si tu ne veux pas paraitre encore plus bizarre que tu ne l'es! Lui rétorquais-je en riant.

Nous rîmes tous les trois sans nous soucier des gens qui nous entourés. Je sentais aussi le regard d'Edward posé sur moi.

Mes sentiments pour lui étaient toujours les même. Ils n'avaient jamais changés! Mais une partie de moi lui en voulait et lui en voudra certainement toujours un peu de m'avoir quitté même si c'était pour mon bien. Et puis, comment être avec lui en lui cachant qui je suis, ce que je suis, et pourquoi.

Il faudrait que je raconte mon passé mais ça je ne sais pas comment je pourrais. Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard, je sais qu'un jour je devrais leur dire. En aurais-je la force?

- Belle ça va?

-Euh oui Elian je réfléchissais.

-Tu es tellement dans tes pensées que même si la guerre se déclencherait juste à coté tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte. Rigola-t-il.

- Tu as surement raison! Il est l'heure d'y aller. On se retrouve tous après ne faites pas de bêtises. Leur dis-je

Nous partîmes alors. Je décidais, vu qu'il me restait encore 10 minutes, de prendre un peu l'air.

A peine étais-je dehors que je sentis une présence près de moi.

Cette présence je la connaissais mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça!

En regardant autour, personne. Même au niveau des bois aux alentours.

La sonnerie retentie alors.

- Zut, en retard!

Je courus jusque ma salle de biologie et frappais à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Excusez-moi monsieur.

- Ce n'est rien installez-vous à coté de monsieur Cullen mademoiselle…

- Swan. Bella Swan.

J'avais voulu garder le nom de mon père en souvenir. Les autres l'avaient eux aussi pris.

J'examinais la pièce du regard et vit Edward, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. L'histoire se répétait-elle?

- Ou étais-tu pour être en retard?

- Dehors, je prenais l'air. Encore une fois on se retrouve en biologie!

- Oui. Surement le destin. Et peut-être un signe qu'on pourrait recommencer…

Recommencer? Il y a des années j'aurais dit oui et me serais à nouveau lové dans ses bas qui, je devais l'avouer, me manquaient tant! Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

- Edward je…

J'allais lui die ce que je pensais, vraiment, mais je n'en n'eu pas la force.

- On en reparlera plus tard d'accord?

- J'attendrais ne t'inquiète pas. Bella, ce matin tu sais ce que Jasper a dit. Il ne voulait pas te faire de la peine.

- Je sais dit lui que c'est oublié. Et si on écoutait le cours un peu? Je ne veux pas me faire réprimander dès le premier jour.

Il fallait arrêter de parler de mon passé. Je t'en prie Edward, n'en parle plus! Avec mes rêves, mes douleurs, leur retour dans ma vie. Cela faisait beaucoup. Peut-être trop d'un coup.

- Qu'importe ce que tu es Bella. Tu sais nous t'acceptons tel que tu es comme tu l'as fais pour nous dans le passé.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Les choses ont un peu changés mais au fond c'est pareil. Bella n'ai pas peur de te confier à nous, nous ne te jugerons pas.

- Edward, je ne suis plus la jeune humaine que j'étais à notre rencontre.

- Je le sais. Pour moi tout ce qui compte c'est que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance!

Ses mots me blessaient. D'accord il ne savait pas mais comment pouvait-il dire que rien d'autre n'était important. Ce que j'étais n'était pas important? Je me souvenais lui avoir dit la même chose à l'époque mais là il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Lui se croyait voué aux Enfers, comme il se trompait! Ce qui l'attendait lui et aussi sa famille était beau, alors que moi….

J'étais condamnée au néant.

- Tu as tort!

Ma voix le désarçonna. Elle avait était froide, distante. Jamais je ne lui avais parlé comme ça et je le regrettais aussitôt mais c'était trop tard.

Le reste de l'heure, aucun de nous deux entama une nouvelle discussion. A la sonnerie, je pris vite mes affaires et partis au cours suivant. Deux heures d'histoire.

Elles passèrent lentement.

Je rejoignis ensuite le parking. Les jumeaux étaient déjà là et Nicolaï aussi.

- Votre journée?

- Elle s'est bien passée. Rentrons maintenant.

- Tout de suite.

- Bella!

- Alice? Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?

- ça ne te dérangerait pas si nous passons chez toi? Carlisle et Esmée veulent te revoir.

- Euh

- Pas la peine de me donner l'adresse Nicolaï nous l'a expliqué l'autre fois. Bon alors à tout à l'heure.

- Ok.

Alice arrivait toujours à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Encore maintenant!

Résignée, je montais dans la voiture et nous rentrâmes chez nous.

C'est vers 20 heures que les Cullen arrivèrent.

- Bella contente de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Esmée. Carlisle.

- Bonsoir Bella.

- Entrez. On va vous faire visiter.

Une fois tous entré, je l'ai guidé dans la maison. Esmée me félicita pour la décoration.

Nous passâmes rapidement les chambres.

La visite se termina au pied de l'escalier qui menait au grenier.

- Vous avez aménagé aussi le grenier?

- Oui mais on n'a pas le droit d'y aller! Répondu Cali.

- Pourquoi dont?

- Si vous tenez à la vie n'y allez pas! Rajouta Elian d'un ton menaçant.

- Ce n'est rien Esmée. C'est juste une pièce que j'ai aménagé pour moi et je n'aime pas que d'autres personnes y aillent.

- Ho je vois. Tout le monde a besoin d'un endroit à soit.

- Bon si nous allions au salon?

- On te suit.

Nous redescendîmes tous. Après ça, Emmett parti jouer avec Elian aux jeux vidéo, Alice et Rosalie suivirent Cali dans sa chambre, Jasper suivit Nicolaï dans sa salle, quand à moi je restais avec Edward et ses parents dans le salon.

Esmée me posait des questions sur les jumeaux, leur croissance, la vie avec eux. Edward resta calme, n'intervenant que rarement. Carlisle se contentait de me regarder. Parfois il souriait quand j'expliquais certaines anecdotes. Je voyais bien qu'il hésitait à me parler.

Edward avait certainement du leur parler de notre conversation. Tant que ça me permettait de ne pas avoir d'interrogations sur moi ça m'allait.

Ils repartirent tous vers une heure du matin. J'allais me coucher pendant que mes vampires s'amusaient encore. J'avais besoin de repos. La journée n'avait pas été facile à certains moments et quelques heures de sommeil me feraient du bien.

Je m'endormis donc en pensant au moment de répit qui approchait au fur et à mesure que je fermais les yeux.

Pourtant je me trompais. La nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Qu'en pensez-vous pour un premier jour? **_

_**Je peux vous dire qu'il y aura du changement dans le prochain chapitre. **_

_**Certains ont deviné pourquoi Bella était ce qu'elle est (waouh profond comme phrase ^_^). **_

_**Une petite question, si vous savez ce qu'elle est, comment l'est-elle devenu? La première personne qui trouvera pourquoi elle est devenu comme ça aura le droit à un extrait en avant première du chapitre suivant… attention offre valable à partir de maintenant jusque demain soir. **_

_**Mardi ou mercredi la suite sera sur le site. **_

_**Bonne chance à ceux qui essayeront.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	6. chapitre 5: actes du passé

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais j'ai eu des problèmes personnels à régler.**_

_**Le chapitre est un peu court mais je voulais couper à cet endroit (surtout ne me tuait pas pour avoir arrêté le chapitre à ce moment ^^) vous allez surement vous poser encore pas mal de questions mais que voulez-vous, j'aime faire durer le suspense ^_^**_

_**J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez le lire.**_

_**Merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui sont de plus en plus nombreux au fil des chapitres et merci à : mane-jei, RUBIKA666, Audrey 1986, Mrs Esmee Cullen, tia 63, oliveronica cullen massen et watchaa pour les review.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 5: Actes du passé**

POV Bella:

_- Avant d'agir, saviez-vous ce qui vous attendez? _

_- Oui._

_- Comprenez-vous alors votre punition et l'acceptez-vous?_

_- Je la comprends et l'accepte. _

_- Très bien. Isabella Marie Swan, vous êtes à ce jour et pour toujours banni d' Hidden. Jamais plus vous ne pourrez revenir. Tout va vous être retirez dans quelques instants et vous serez renvoyé sur Terre. Amenez-la._

_Les deux hommes me tenaient chacun à un bras et m'amenaient à une salle dont personne ne revenez. Je le savais. Je savais aussi que j'allais souffrir. Mais j'avais accepté toutes les conséquences au moment même où je suis intervenu._

_La tête haute, je marchais vers mon châtiment._

_- Mettez-vous à genoux ici. _

_Je m'exécutais en silence. Plus personne dans la pièce mis à par ces deux gardiens. L'un d'eux commença à toucher mon aile gauche, l'autre me tenait._

_Mon cauchemar allait commencer._

_D'un seul coup, le gardien de gauche engagea alors une pression puis des gestes puissants pour tenter de m'arracher ma première aile. _

_Cela ce faisait lentement, durement je ne me débattais pas mais je gémissais. _

_On entendit alors ma peau se déchirer, mes os on niveau de la colonne vertébral craquer. Ma si belle aile, si majestueuse était maintenant recouverte de taches rouges et des plumes volaient à travers la pièce. La douleur était trop dure, des cris sortirent de ma bouche._

_Plus mon bourreau arrachait cette partie de moi, plus je me sentais vide. _

_C'était le prix à payer!_

_Ce cauchemars continua ensuite avec l'aile de droite. _

_Je ne voulais pas qu'on me les enlève! Elles étaient à moi, faisaient parti de moi. _

_La douleur se fit encore plus forte que précédemment. Les cris redoublèrent._

_J'avais si mal! C'était atroce, je voulais que tout prenne fin rapidement. Mon dos me faisait souffrir, sans parler de mes os, presque tous cassés!_

_Le sang inondait maintenant le sol. Des tas de plumes si magnifiques auparavant devenu souillées par ce liquide rouge étaient éparpillées._

_Je me sentais étourdis. Mais pourtant je ne sombrais pas dans l'inconscience. La douleur me réveillait à chaque fois que mes yeux se fermaient._

_Ma dernière aile ne tenait plus que par un os. Bientôt je ne l'aurais plus, bientôt je perdrais tout. _

_Un dernier et puissant geste m'enleva définitivement ce qui avait fait de moi quelqu'un d'entier, de vivant, un véritable Ange._

_Ma paire d'aile à présent en face de moi, je les touchais une dernière fois et attrapa une petite plume. La seule qui était restée blanche._

_La douleur envahie alors tout mon Etre. J'avais mal. Les larmes coulaient, les cris sortaient. A présent je n'étais plus qu'un ange déchu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Isabella? Mon dieu Isabella. Tout va bien je suis là, réveillez-vous!

J'ouvris doucement les yeux.

- Isabella vous m'entendez?

- Nicolaï.

J'avais fais un effort surhumain pour simplement prononcer son nom. Je clignais fortement des yeux. J'étais encore à moitié dans mon souvenir et à moitié dans la réalité. Parfois voyant une lumière aveuglante et la seconde suivante une faible lumière.

J'entendais de nombreux chuchotements mais je ne comprenais pas ceux qu'ils disaient.

En luttant, je pus mieux ouvrir les yeux. Nicolaï était à mes cotés, me tenant la main. Je voyais du rouge autour de moi, mon sang.

Mes plaies s'étaient rouvertes.

Carlisle, Esmée et Edward aussi étaient là.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?

- Vous rien, je sais ce que je dois faire. Sortez, je m'occupe d'elle. Isabella, je vais vous porter à la salle de bain et m'occuper de votre dos vous êtes prête?

- Oui vas-y.

Mon ami me porta. J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer que j'avais mal mais je ne pus retenir mes gémissements.

- Tout va bien Isabella, je suis là. Je prendrais soin de vous.

En regardant autour de moi, je remarquai que Nicolaï me déposait dans ma baignoire. Délicatement, il baissa le haut de ma nuisette toujours en restant dos à moi.

- Je dois m'occuper de vos cicatrices, ça va surement faire un peu mal.

Je ne dis rien et serrais les dents. Nicolaï avait déjà fait ça. Cela remontait au début de notre rencontre. Il avait pris soin de moi comme en ce moment et m'examinait souvent mon dos pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il était si attentionné!

Il nettoya mon dos, désinfecta et me mis des pansements.

Les plaies se refermaient d'elles-mêmes mais cela prenait toujours du temps.

- Je vais vous chercher de nouveaux vêtements, je me dépêche.

Il me laissa seule donc seule un moment. Seule avec ma douleur. Seule avec mes souvenirs.

Ils repassaient en boucle dans ma tête. Ils ne s'effaceraient jamais ça je le savais et j'avais été naïve de croire qu'avec le temps et les personnes qui m'entourent, cela serait moins douloureux.

Plusieurs fois j'avais souffert mais jamais autant, enfin pas depuis que ce souvenirs s'était vraiment passé et pas depuis mon retour sur Terre.

J'avais dû me débrouiller toute seule et supporter la douleur.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_- Mettez-là ici. Personne ne se trouve aux alentours. _

_Je sentis qu'on me déposait au sol. Le moindre mouvement, aussi infime soit il, était une douleur grandissante dans tout mon corps. _

_Le temps que j'ouvre mes yeux, je ne vis qu'une lumière vive et deux hommes se faire entrainer par une sorte de tourbillon, vers le ciel. _

_Mes yeux se refermèrent juste après. I_

_Je les rouvris et regardais autour de moi. Il faisait nuit et j'étais dans les bois. C'était les deux seules choses que je savais._

_Je ne comprenais pas où j'étais exactement et ce que j'y faisais._

_Je tentais de bouger mais c'était une véritable torture. _

_Je repensais alors à tout ce qui s'était passé avant. Mon jugement, ma punition, mon exil. _

_Je réussis à toucher mon dos avec ma main droite. Du liquide était encore présent. Et en regardant un peu mieux, j'en était recouverte. Et avais pour seul habit une robe légère maintenant rouge vif et déchiré dans le bas. _

_Ma main gauche qui jusque là était restée fermée s'ouvris._

_J'observais ce qui s'y trouvait: une plume, blanche, douce, soyeuse, magnifique. La seule intacte. _

_Une larme coula alors sur ma joue et atterrit sur cette plume. Ce petit duvet devint alors argent et brillant quelques second. Pour redevenir blanc ensuite._

_J'étais devenu une immortelle, j'étais seule, j'étais sur Terre. L'endroit que je considérais maintenant comme l'Enfer._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Des perles silencieuses coulèrent sur mes joues ce souvenir.

Je savais que même si j'étais entourée par des gens que j'aimais, ce sentiment de souffrance et de solitude ne me quittera jamais.

Jamais….

POV Carlisle:

- Mon chéri, tout va bien?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu repenses à Bella, n'est-ce pas… Je l'ai trouvé différente. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est distante avec nous. Crois-tu qu'elle pourra de nouveau faire partie de la famille?

- Je ne sais pas Esmée. Bella est différente et Jasper nous a confié tout à l'heure qu'il sentait une par de souffrance omniprésente chez elle. Je voudrais l'aider mais tant qu'elle ne se confiera pas, nous ne pourrons rien faire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur que tout ira bien dans quelques temps.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de lui sourire.

Bella irait elle mieux dans quelques temps? Je n'en étais pas si sur. Elle avait souffert mais à quel point? Et que pouvait-elle bien être?

J'avais une idée mais il m'était impossible de l'accepter. Car si c'était bien ça, alors Bella avait du faire une chose horrible et je ne pouvais consentir à cette idée.

- Carlisle, chasse familiale!

J'arrêtais mes pensées et suivit Alice qui nous appelait.

Sortir dans les bois nous ferait du bien. Du moins c'Est-ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un cri à vous glacer le sang et Jasper s'effondrer à terre en hurlant lui aussi.

Alice le tenait et lui disait de se calmer. Il nous répétait qu'il souffrait trop, qu'il voulait qu'on l'achève.

Comment pouvait-il subir tant de douleur? Nous décidâmes alors de nous diriger vers le cri.

Le trajet était court et nous amena directement chez Bella. Que se passait-il?

Edward fut le plus rapide et le premier à sa maison.

La souffrance de mon fils s'était un peu calmé et il nous avait suivit mais ne pouvait entrer. Je décidais donc d'aller voir avec Esmée.

Nous montâmes jusque la chambre de Bella. Elle était allongée sur son lit, le sang recouvrait ses draps et son corps. Je remarquais deux cicatrices au niveau de son dos quand son ami la bougea.

J'étais choqué. Esmée sanglotait et Edward paniquait.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?

- Vous rien, je sais ce que je dois faire. Sortez, je m'occupe d'elle. Isabella, je vais vous porter à la salle de bain et m'occuper de votre dos vous êtes prête?

- Oui vas-y.

Sa voix était faible. Aux ordres du vampire nous sortîmes mais je me trouvais toujours dans un état second.

Tout les trois, nous arrivâmes au jardin.

- Carlisle que se passe-t-il? De quoi souffre Bella?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre. Emmett avait peur je le voyais. Ainsi que les autres membres de ma famille. Mais je ne pouvais décidément pas leur dire. C'était impossible. Bella ne pouvait pas être … Pas elle. Pas un être si pur, si doux, si innocent. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour en arriver là!

- Carlisle, tu sais ce qu'elle est, dis le moi! Carlisle!

- Je suis désolé Edward, je ne peux pas. Je ne suis même pas sur.

- Si tu es sur mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Dis moi je t'en prie. C'est la femme que j'aime. Si je peux l'aider où faire n'importe quoi. Que se passe-t-il avec elle?

- Tu ne peux pas l'aider! Personne ne le peut!

.

.

.

_**Alors, Est-ce que le POV Carlisle vous a plus? Des explications dans les chapitres suivant, vous découvrirez le passé de Bella au fur et à mesure des prochains chapitres. Il y aura aussi l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage. Et je travaille actuellement sur un POV Edward (qui apparaitra dans la prochaine publication ou celle d'après.)**_

_**À bientôt.B-ness**_


	7. chapitre 6: importantes discussions 1

_**B-ness pour vous servir!**_

_**Vous vouliez la suite? Et bien la voici. D'abord la première partie, la deuxième arrive tout à l'heure. **_

_**Comme d'habitude: merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire et qui mettent des review.**_

_**Si vous avez des questions sur la fic, sur moi, mes histoires ou des projets d'écriture à me soumettre n'hésitez pas à envoyer un MP.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 6: Importantes discussions**

**(Partie 1)**

POV Bella:

Nicolaï était revenu et m'avait transporté dans mon lit après que je sois habillée. Après ça, je m'étais vite endormie.

Je me réveillais de nouveau le matin. Tout était calme dans la maison. Je commençais à bouger et sortir du lit.

Mon ami arriva tout de suite.

- Isabella, vous ne devez pas bouger. Restez dans votre lit, si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit appelez-moi.

- Tout va bien Nicolaï. J'ai dormi longtemps?

- Vous avez dormi environ 24h mais Isabella, ne me mentez pas!

- J'ai encore un peu mal au dos mais je vais mieux je t'assure. Les jumeaux ne sont pas là?

- Non, je leur ai dit d'aller en cours. Ils ont eut très peur pour vous. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient ça.

- Tu as bien fait de leur dire de partir au lycée. Je les rassurerais quand ils rentreront. Je me souviens, les Cullen étaient présent n'est-ce-pas?

- Oui. Le Dr Cullen, sa femme et le jeune Edward. Les autres dans le jardin. Je pense qu'il vous faut vous expliquer avec eux.

- Je ne tiens pas à tout leur dire, je n'en ai pas la force.

- Allez à votre rythme.

- Nicolaï, peux-tu m'aider à aller dans le jardin et appeler le Dr Cullen? Je préfère parler avec lui d'abord.

- Très bien. Allons-y.

Nic m'aida à aller dehors et m'installa sur les marches de notre terrasse en bois. Je respirais pleinement et profitais de la douce brise qui m'encerclait.

J'aimais la nature et son calme. Cela m'apaisait.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Bonjour Carlisle.

- Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu?

- Je guéris vite.

Carlisle s'installa à coté de moi et attendit que je parle. Il était aussi calme que moi, il avait aussi l'air de profiter de se vent.

Je ne savais pas trop comment lui raconter mon histoire. Peut-être devrais-je faire un résumé et attendre de voir sa réaction? Lui dire les informations une par une?

Il était le plus sage de tous les vampires que je connaissais et un ami. Je savais qu'il pourrait comprendre et me soutenir dans mon récit.

- Carlisle? Savez-vous que la mort n'est pas la fin pour les êtres de cette Terre?

- Je suis convaincu que les vivants ont un endroit où leurs âmes reposent en paix après la mort du corps.

- J'y suis allée, dans l'endroit dont vous parlez. Ils appellent cela Hidden. Ça veut dire « caché ».

Quand on arrive dans ce lieu, il y a deux catégories. D'abord les âmes ayant vécu une vie simple heureuse et qui ont fait le bien. Elles vivent dans ce lieu, en paix

Ensuite, et elles ne sont pas nombreuses, les âmes ayant vécu des difficultés mais qui sont restées fortes jusque la fin. Ces âmes là deviennent des anges. Selon leur ancienneté ils ont des responsabilités.

Je le regardais et attendais sa réaction. Il regardait toujours vers la forêt et patientait pour la suite.

Je profitais de cette pause pour prendre une grande inspiration. Maintenant nous allions parler de moi. Ça allait être plus difficile.

- C'est-ce que je suis devenu, un ange. J'avais des ailes et des pouvoirs qu'on m'apprenait tous les jours à contrôler. J'ai vécu à Hidden pendant deux ans. Mais on m'a banni de cet endroit car j'ai enfreins certaines règles dont la règle la plus importante: ne jamais interférer sur les événements extérieurs.

Je repensais au jour où je suis discrètement entrée dans la salle du puits. C'est là que j'ai vu ce qui allait se passer si je ne faisais rien. C'est la que mon destin a changé.

- La sanction était que je sois bannie d'Hidden, que je reparte sur Terre et qu'on m'enlève mes ailes. Parfois je revis certains souvenirs de ces moments là dans mon sommeil et s'ils sont trop forts, il y a une manifestation physique.

- Mais le sang, ton dos et cette douleur. Quel moment as-tu pus vivre d'aussi douloureux pour que….Tes ailes c'est ça? Quand tu dis qu'on te les a enlevées, c'est plutôt arraché.

- Oui. Je dois maintenant vivre sur Terre en étant devenu une Immortelle, un ange déchu.

Après la fin de ma phrase, je sentis la main de Carlisle sur ma joue. Il essuyait une larme qui avait coulé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement. J'eu ensuite une idée. Il en serait heureux je suis sur.

- Vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Hidden?

- Comment?

- Suivez-moi.

Je me levais mais j'avais encore pas mal de douleur. Le voyant, le Dr Cullen m'aida. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison pour nous rendre au grenier. En chemin, Nicolaï m'avertis qu'il partait chasser.

Arrivée à la porte, je la poussais doucement et entrais la première suivi du vampire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un mur où j'y avais accroché mon plus grand et mon plus beau dessin: Hidden.

Le tableau faisait environ 3 mètres de long et 2 mètres de large. Le dessin était peint avec de magnifiques couleurs.

C'était le tableau de la première fois où je voyais cet endroit. Après mon dernier moment d'Edward et moi dans la clairière, j'avais franchi les buissons, une lumière m'avait aveuglé pour ensuite me montrer ce superbe paysage. Un chemin fait de sable s'y trouvait. D'un coté un lac bleu azur avec des cascades entouraient d'arbres et d'une pelouse incroyablement verte. Des fleurs étaient rependues un peu partout.

De l'autre coté du chemin, un terrain vague où des personnes et des anges partagés ensemble des piques nique. Ils dansaient, s'amusaient et riaient.

Dans le fond se trouvait une grande grille en argent et derrière celle-ci, plusieurs bâtiments blancs.

Ajouté à ce décor, un soleil dès plus éclatant faisant briller tout autour de nous.

Ce tableau ne lui rendait vraiment pas justice. Mais il était impossible de mettre cette beauté sur toile. Et il était aussi impossible d'y mettre tout les sentiments que j'avais ressentis à ce moment là. L'émerveillement, la chaleur, la douceur, le bien-être.

Carlisle semblait lui aussi émerveillé par cette création.

- C'est donc à ça que ressemble le paradis? J'aurais tant aimé y être.

- Vous irez un jour.

- Bella, je suis un vampire, je n'ai pas le droit d'y aller.

- Vous vous trompez. À Hidden, j'ai appris de nombreuses choses. Notamment que ce sont nos sentiments, nos émotions et nos pensées qui définissent notre âme. Elle est toujours en nous, qu'importe ce que nous sommes. Même les vampires en ont une. Mais dans le cas des vampires c'est un peu plus compliqué. Comme pour toutes les créatures surnaturelles.

- Ce dessin est magnifique Bella. Comme cette représentation de toi d'ailleurs.

- C'est à ça que je ressemblais quand j'étais à Hidden.

Des ailes blanches, une robe très belle robe blanche, une chevelure longue et bouclée. Même moi je reconnaissais que j'étais belle.*

Carlisle observa les autres dessins et les photos. Ma famille et mes amis quand j'étais humaine, les Quileutes...

Il s'arrêta quelques instants devant le dessin d'un ange. Il était très beau. De grandes ailes blanches, une chemise bleue nuit, de longs cheveux noirs et pour rajouter à sa beauté, deux yeux d'un vert envoutant.

C'était mon meilleur ami, celui qui m'a permis d'avancer, d'être heureuse pendant ces deux ans, celui qui ma tout appris, celui que j'ai trahi: Gabriel. **

Il continua et s'arrêta alors sur un autre dessin. C'était sa famille et lui à mon dix-huitième anniversaire.

- Bella, pourquoi ce dessin?

- Vous vous demandez pourquoi je garde un dessin de vous ou plutôt de ce souvenir en particularité?

- Un peu des deux.

- Carlisle, je vous ai toujours considéré comme ma famille. Et malgré les événements qui se sont produits ce soir là, quand je vous ai tous vu me souhaiter un bon anniversaire avec le sourire, je me sentais vraiment à ma place. Je ne voulais pas oublier ce sentiment, ni vous oublier.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu étais si innocente, si douce. Comment a-t-on pu te bannir du paradis? Tu méritais plus que n'importe qui d'être là haut.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai agis et changé le futur.

- Mais pourquoi? Pour qui?

- Pour des gens bien. Ils allaient mourir si je ne faisais rien. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Mon ami disait souvent que c'était mon défaut, je restais attachée aux choses qui ne faisaient plus partie de ma vie. Au début je lui ai demandé pourquoi on n'aidait pas certaines personnes qui ne méritaient pas de souffrir ni de mourir. Il m'a répondu que c'était leur destin, qu'il fallait accepter. Mais je n'ai pas pus accepter ça et de ce fait j'ai trahi leur confiance, j'ai transgressé les règles.

- Ces personnes pour qui tu as tous sacrifié doivent en être infiniment reconnaissant.

- Ils ne le savent pas et c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent coupable, ni qu'ils pensent qu'ils me doivent quelque chose. Je souhaite juste qu'ils soient heureux.

- Tu as un grand cœur Bella. Un jour tout s'arrangera pour toi j'en suis sur.

Je lui souris et lui fit de-même.

Il ne savait pas que pour moi c'était trop tard.

Il ne savait pas que mon âme était vouée au néant alors que ce qui l'attendait lui et sa famille était plus merveilleux.

Il ne savait pas que c'était eux que j'avais sauvé…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(*) (**). J'ai fais deux rapide montages (avec paint. Hihi ^^) de comment j'imagine Bella en ange et de Gabriel. Si vous voulez les voir où voir d'autres images des différents lieux ou personnages qui m'ont inspiré pour mon histoire, envoyez moi un MP avec votre adresse mail ou votre MSN. Je vous enverrez ce que vous voulez. [si ça vous intéresse bien sur XD] _

_**Voilà pour la première partie. Alors comment vous trouvez le début des révélations? Je trouve que j'ai arrêté cette première partie pile au bon moment ^_^**_

_**J'aime beaucoup cette discussion entre Bella et Carlisle. **_

_**Ne vous inquiétez pas, la deuxième partie en fin d'après midi (après quelques modifications et vérifications.) mais dites moi déjà ce que vous pensez de ce début de chapitre. **_


	8. chapitre 6: importantes discussions 2

_**Deuxième partie! Et attention, pas le moindre POV Bella!**_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**[**__**NB: **__**-sunday114, ton adresse mail n'ai pas visible. Si tu veux réessayer de me la donner, évite de la mettre dans ton commentaire car elle sera visible par tous. A toi de voir**_

_**-mane-jei, je vais sur MSN pour t'envoyer les images.]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 6: importantes discussions**

**(Partie 2)**

POV Carlisle:

Bella et moi restâmes dans le grenier pendant une heure ou deux. La plupart du temps, nous parlâmes de ses dessins ou de ce que ma famille et moi avions fait pendant toutes ses années.

J'étais encore choqué de ses révélations mais j'avais en même temps, tant de questions à lui poser!

Les années que j'avais vécu avec les Volturi m'ont fait apprendre de nombreuses choses sur notre espèce et les espèces qui nous entourent. J'ai aussi appris une légende selon laquelle il existerait des anges qui, de par leurs horribles actions, étaient banni du paradis et condamnés à vivre pour l'éternité sur Terre comme ange déchu. Je me doutais que Bella en était devenu un mais j'avais peur de ce qu'elle avait pu commettre comme acte.

J'étais loin de me douter que c'était en fait pour sauver la vie de certaines personnes qu'elle fut exilée. Elle est si forte, courageuse. Elle donnerait sa vie pour une personne qu'elle aime et je l'admire. Malgré son jeune âge et notre nature, elle nous avait accepté et se sentait bien en notre compagnie.

Jamais un autre être humain n'aurait fait ça.

Jamais un autre être humain n'aurait sacrifié sa place au paradis pour d'autres.

Je crois bien que toute ma vie je regretterais d'avoir écouté Edward il y a 25 ans et quitter Forks. Ça n'avait fait que détruire des vies.

Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus lui en vouloir, il croyait bien faire et lui donner une meilleure vie.

Malgré nos choix, Bella ne nous en veut pas. Elle nous a pardonnait notre abandon, notre lâcheté en quelque sorte.

Et dire que j'ai à coté de moi un ange. Certes, elle était devenue une Immortelle mais je crois bien que je la considérerais toujours comme un ange.

A Forks, elle nous avait apporté la joie et encore aujourd'hui, nous allons mieux maintenant que nous sommes près d'elle.

Elle méritait tellement le bonheur. J'espérais vraiment que ma famille pourrait lui donner dans le futur.

- Bella, puis-je te poser une question? C'est une chose que tu as dis.

- Allez-y.

- Tu as dis que nous avions le droit au paradis mais que c'était compliqué.

- Oui. Quand j'étais à Hidden j'ai beaucoup lus sur les vampires. Il est dit qu'une partie de l'âme disparait quand un humain devient vampire et laisse place au « démon » qui se manifeste par l'envie de sang, de tuer, d'avoir du pouvoir. Mais une moitié de l'âme reste et si cette moitié prend le dessus et fait le bien, comme vous le fait, elle est réincarnée et vous pouvez alors vivre à nouveau comme un humain pour ensuite, selon vos actes, aller au paradis.

C'est un peu comme une seconde chance qu'on vous donne.

- Donc, quand je mourrais, mon âme ira dans un nouveau corps?

- C'est ça. Vous revivrez tout un cycle. Bébé, enfant, adolescent, adulte.

- J'aurais des souvenirs de ma vie de vampires?

- Normalement non mais parfois un souvenir et un sentiment sont si forts et important pour une âme, que même après la réincarnation, la personne s'en souvient. Certaines personnes disent avoir des souvenirs de leur vie antérieur et bien en fait ce sont des souvenirs de leur passé d'humain ou de vampire d'avant.

- C'est incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça. Donc, tout vampire peut choisir le bien ou le mal!

- Tout acte, qu'il soit bien ou mal, a toujours une conséquence. Et vous, tout le bien que vous avez fait sera récompensait Carlisle, je vous assure.

- Merci Bella.

- C'est normal. Je voulais que vous sachiez que vous aussi vous aurait le droit d'aller dans cet endroit un jour et que tous vos efforts ne sont pas vains. Et Carlisle, j'ai aussi une chose à vous demander. Pouvez-vous me rendre service?

- Bien sur.

- Voilà…

.

.

.

POV Jasper:

Nous étions tous au réfectoire. Comme d'habitude, les gens nous regardaient, parlaient de nous, étaient fascinés mais en même temps effrayés. A force de sentir leur émotion je me suis lassé d'eux. Je les trouvais banal. Le seul humain qui avait un jour attisé ma curiosité était Bella. Elle n'a jamais eu les sentiments et les réactions auxquelles je m'attendais. J'avais voulu la tuer une fois, quand elle avait vu Edward utiliser sa force et sa rapidité. Pire encore, j'avais essayé de la tuer à son anniversaire! Si j'ais été plus fort, nous ne serions certainement pas parti.

- Arrête de culpabiliser Jasper! Nous serions partis de toute façon. Un jour ou l'autre j'aurais du la laisser.

- Je sais. Mais tu ne l'aurais peut-être pas quitté de cette manière du moins pas aussi tôt.

- De toute façon c'est du passé. Je tiens à rectifier mes erreurs maintenant.

- Comment tu tiens le coup?

- Tu devrais le savoir, tu connais mes émotions.

- Tu es un véritable ascenseur émotionnel mais le sentiment qui domine c'est l'inquiétude. Comme tout le monde.

- Normal qu'on s'inquiète, t'aurais vu ta tête l'autre soir près de chez Bella, et ses cris! Non mais franchement, vous savez pourquoi elle est comme ça?

- Pas la moindre idée Emmett. Mais Carlisle le sait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne veut pas nous le dire.

- Il veut peut-être que ce soit Bella qui nous en parle. D'ailleurs elle est vraiment différente d'avant. Elle n'est pas effrayante mais plutôt étrange.

- Elle nous en veut peut-être toujours de notre départ Forks alors elle est distante avec nous. Je ne lui en voudrais pas si elle est en colère contre nous pour les événements du passé, surtout par rapport à moi et à Jasper.

- Bella ne nous en veut pas.

- Comment tu peux en être sur Jazz?

- Parce que je me souviens de ses sentiments envers nous. Elle était heureuse en nous voyant, pas la moindre trace de colère.

Mais toujours cette souffrance. Rajoutai-je pour moi-même.

J'allais de nouveau parler quand ma chérie se tendit. Elle avait une vision. Elle ne dura quelque quelques secondes.

- Carlisle veut nous parler après le lycée. Je sais que c'est important et que c'est par rapport à Bella mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Vous croyez qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Bells? Enfin je veux dire, que son état à empiré?

- Je ne crois pas, je ne l'ai pas vu s'affoler ou quoi que ce soit. Attendons de voir.

Nous nous levâmes ensuite pour rejoindre nos cours. J'attendis d'être assez loin d'Edward pour laisser libre cours à mes pensées. Il fallait que je parle à Bella. Que je comprenne ses sentiments.

.

.

.

A la fin de notre journée, nous aperçûmes Nicolaï récupérer les jumeaux. Il leur dit quelque chose puis les deux enfants sourirent et rentrèrent vite dans la voiture. Nous regardâmes alors Edward.

- Bella est réveillée et elle va mieux.

- Bien alors après la discussion avec Carlisle nous irons la voir!

Ma petite femme sautillait de nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres et sa joie m'envahissant. J'aimais la voir comme ça. Elle était tout pour moi et ces dernières années, elle était devenue plus malheureuse sans sa meilleure amie. Mais maintenant qu'il y a eu les retrouvailles, la joie de vivre déborde en elle mais aussi dans les autres membres de ma famille.

J'espérais vraiment que tout cela continuerait.

Arrivée chez nous Carlisle nous demanda de nous assoir. Il nous rassura d'abord sur l'état de santé d'Isabella puis nous expliqua qu'il avait eu une conversation avec sur ce qu'elle était devenu. Elle lui avait demandé de nous l'expliquer sa place et de ne pas poser de question.

C'est comme ça que nous sûmes que Bella était devenu d'abord un ange, puis une Immortelle. Les raisons de sa nature.

Nous étions alors choqués. Comme à son habitude, Emmett trouva des questions les plus stupides les unes comme les autres: « Est-ce qu'elle avait une auréole? Est-ce qu'elle flottait? Est-ce qu'elle jouait de la harpe? »

En entendant ça, je comprenais mieux Bella et son désire de ne pas en parler.

Il nous dit aussi qu'elle était d'accord pour que nous passions la voir mais de ne pas poser de questions temps qu'elle ne serait pas prête à en parler.

Nous partîmes donc chez elle. Je montais avec Alice, Emmett et Rosalie.

Edward pris la même voiture que nos parents.

- Emmett n'oublies pas, conduis toi normalement mais sans tes blagues habituelles!

- Comment tu veux que je me comporte normalement alors? Aïe! Rose pourquoi tu me frappes!

- Evite juste de parler de la nature de Bella ou de faire des blagues à son sujet ok?

- Vraiment, pour qui vous me prenez? Je suis capable de faire dans la délicatesse!

Personne n'en était convaincu. D'ailleurs notre silence le prouva.

Nous nous garâmes et allâmes vers la maison. C'est Nicolaï qui nous ouvrit.

- Bonsoir. Bella et les jumeaux sont dans le salon entrez.

J'aimais bien ce vampire. Il était un combattant et avait servi une femme longtemps. Il me ressemblait par bien des points. Bella avait de la chance de l'avoir. Je savais qu'il éprouvait de nombreux sentiments à son égard: affection, complicité, admiration mais surtout une très grande dévotion. Je l'admirais pour ça.

- Bonsoir Bella, comment te sens tu?

- Bonsoir tout le monde. Ça va Alice et vous?

- Génial. Bon alors je devais te voir pour du shopping que penses-tu de ce week end avec Rosalie?

- Alice!

- Allez Bella, on emmènerait aussi Cali, on sera entre filles. Les hommes resteront entre eux, dis oui?

- Oui Bella, viens.

Nous nous retournâmes tous vers Rosalie qui haussa juste les épaules.

Rose était sans doute la personne la plus difficile à s'extériorisé que je connaissais. Elle se méfiait toujours et il fallait longtemps avant qu'elle accorde sa confiance.

J'avais toujours sentis de la jalousie envers Bella. Nous savions tous qu'elle pourrait tous quitter, même Emmett, pour être de nouveau humaine. Pourtant elle éprouvait de la sympathie envers Isabella et même de la reconnaissance pour nous rendre heureux. Bien sur, elle ne le montrera pas, elle pensait que c'était une faiblesse de trop montrer ses sentiments. Dans le fond, Rosalie n'était pas une personne méchante et une fois qu'on voyait en dessous de son attitude froide, on se rendait compte qu'elle était une personne bien.

- Bon très bien mais pas longtemps s'il te plait.

- Génial! Bon alors on va s'organiser….

Les filles parlèrent alors de samedi. Les garçons avec Elian. Carlisle et Esmée nous observaient avec un regard tendre. Moi je parlais avec Nicolaï.

Je sentis alors un sentiment d'inquiétude venant de Bella. Je la regardais. Elle prétexta vouloir prendre l'air seule.

J'avais l'intention de la laisser mais Alice me fis un signe de tête d'y aller.

Je la suivis donc dans le jardin.

Bella semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Tout va bien Bella?

- Jasper? Euh oui.

- Tu cherche quelque chose?

- Non rien. Je prends l'air.

- Bella je peux te parler deux minutes?

- Oui.

Nous nous installâmes dans la pelouse.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de toi et si tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question je comprendrais mais pourquoi y-a-t-il toujours un sentiment de souffrance en toi? Même quand tu es avec ta famille, avec nous.

- Carlisle a du vous dire pour moi.

- En effet.

- L'endroit où j'étais s'appelle Hidden. Il vous l'a peut-être dit et peut-être même un peu décris.

C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique. Et quand tu deviens une Immortelle, le plus dur ce n'est pas de perdre tes ailes, de perdre tes amis de la haut.

Elle fit une pause et regarda le ciel à présent éclairé par les étoiles.

- Le plus dur c'est de vivre tous les jours sur Terre sachant que tu as connu le paradis et que plus jamais tu ne pourras y retourner. Tu auras beau être entouré des gens que tu aimes, ton bonheur ne sera jamais véritablement complet.

C'est comme ça, il y aura toujours une par de moi qui se sentira seule parce qu'en étant un ange, j'étais vraiment moi, ma place. Et ce sentiment ne reviendra plus.

C'est le prix à payer.

- Si c'était à refaire et que tu savais les conséquences, tu le referais quand même?

- Je savais déjà les conséquences que ça aurait au moment où j'ai agis Jasper et je ne regrette rien. Bon je crois qu'il faut rejoindre les autres.

- Euh oui.

Nous rentrâmes et agîmes comme ci de rien était. Parfois Bella souriait et malgré le bonheur que je sentais émaner d'elle, il est vrai qu'une par de souffrance était omniprésente et ne la quitterait probablement jamais.

.

.

.

POV inconnu:

Je cherchais Bella depuis maintenant plusieurs jours et commençais à m'impatienter.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi loin! Je savais l'adresse de sa maison mais la trouver était autre chose.

Si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu! J'espérais vraiment qu'elle serait contente de me revoir. Des années séparées nos dernières retrouvailles.

J'avais prévu alors de l'emmener dans un endroit que j'avais repéré il y a peu pour un petit tête à tête. Tout avait été organisé pour qu'elle passe un bon moment.

Je trouvais enfin l'adresse de la maison. Je frappais mais personne. Je me souvins alors qu'elle recommençait les cours. Je décidai alors d'aller à son lycée. Il ne devait pas en avoir beaucoup. Effectivement, il n'y en avait qu'un. Dans quelques minutes elle allait sortir.

J'étais si excité à l'idée de la revoir.

Je la vis enfin. Elle marchait l'air de rien dans ma direction. Une fois qu'elle se retourna pour parler aux jumeaux, je me mis derrière elle et lui toucha l'épaule.

- Bonjour Bella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Je sais, je suis horrible de couper à cet endroit!**_

_**Vous avez une petite idée de notre inconnu? Moi je sais!**_

_**Ainsi ce termine la 2**__**ème**__** partie du chapitre. Mais attention, il y a une 3ème partie! Et oui, 2 autres conversations importantes que je mets dans la dernière partie du chapitre 6. Elle sera postée ce soir.**_


	9. chapitre 6: importantes discussions 3

_**Voilà la dernière partie de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Vous allez enfin savoir qui est le 'POV inconnu'.**_

_**[**__**NB: **__**Avant tout j'ai une petite modification vous dire: dans le chapitre 6 2**__**ème**__** partie, le POV inconnu dit : « Des années séparées nos retrouvailles » je me suis trompés je voulais écrire « Des mois séparés nos dernières retrouvailles »]**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 6: importantes discussions**

**(partie 3)**

POV Bella:

J'entendis qu'on m'appelait. Je reconnaissais cette voix. Je me retournais avec un grand sourire.

- Nathaniel!

Il s'avança et me serra dans ses bras. Je me tendis légèrement car mes cicatrices me faisaient encore un peu mal.

- Comment vas-tu?

- ça va et toi? Tu ne devais pas arrivé tout de suite!

- Je me suis dit qu'une petite surprise vous ferez plaisir! Salut les jumeaux!

- Salut Nathan!

- Nathaniel! Arrêtez avec ce diminutif!

- Jamais! Dirent-ils tous les deux en cœur.

Nicolaï arriva à nos cotés et salua Nath.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des choses à faire moi!

- Et quelles sont-elles?

- Je t'emmène en tête à tête dans un endroit qui à coup sur te plaira.

- Nathaniel c'est gentil mais je préfère rester avec les jumeaux et puis j'ai autres choses de prévu avec les Cullen.

Il me regarda, l'air sévère, puis me porta et me mis sur son dos. Je tapais sur son dos et essayais de me débattre mais je ne pouvais pas utiliser ma vraie force devant tout le monde. Surtout qu'ils nous regardaient tous!

- Pas question que je passe après les autres! Je suis ici alors je vais t'avoir tout à moi pendant 24 heures ma belle. Nicolaï, je la ramène demain en fin d'après-midi. A demain tout le monde.

- Personne ne veut m'aider?

- A demain. Amusez-vous bien! Nous dirent les trois vampires que je considérais avant leur abandon comme ma famille.

-Nathaniel, pose-moi, je te promets que je te suis mais laisse-moi marcher, tout le monde nous regarde.

- Justement, c'est ça qui est drôle. En voiture.

Il m'installa sur le siège passager et lui prit le volant. Je regardais une dernière fois ma famille qui me faisait des grands signes puis les Cullen. Emmett riait, Jasper et Rosalie souriait tandis que Alice et Edward semblait en colère.

Génial!

Une fois en dehors de la ville je demandais à mon ami ou nous allions.

- C'est une surprise! Racontes-moi plutôt ce qui t'arrives toi!

- Comment ça?

- Et bin, les Cullen. Tu peux que tu m'as dit, ce sont tes anciens amis et ton ex petit ami. Qu'elle est la situation maintenant?

- C'est compliqué. Je les revois un peu. Nous y allons tous doucement.

- Et avec Edwarounet?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Et pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec lui. Je suis heureuse de le revoir mais être avec lui, je ne sais pas.

- Tu l'aimes toujours! Et lui aussi vu les yeux meurtriers qu'il me lançait! D'ailleurs c'était comique.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. Je l'aime toujours mais j'ai encore les événements du passé en tête. Je ne pense pas réussir à avancer avec lui tu comprends?

- Oui je comprends. Ça finira par s'arranger! A partir de maintenant il faut marcher un peu. C'est parti.

Je regardais autour de moi tout en descendant du véhicule. La forêt nous entourait. Nous suivîmes un petit chemin. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien.

- Voilà mademoiselle, j'espère que je coin vous plait.

C'était un terrain ou les arbres étaient un peu plus espaçaient entre eux.

- On reste ici jusque demain?

- Mais oui très chère. Et votre hôtel se situe un peu plus haut. Me dit-il en montrant son doigt vers le haut d'un arbre.

Je regardais et vite une sorte de tente suspendue.

- C'est toi qui l'a installé?

- Oui.

- Et je vais dormir la dedans?

- Oui. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Et bien, tu marque un point pour l'idée mais l'installation…

- La confiance règne!

- Je rigole. Bon allons tester cette…euh

- hôtel 5 étoiles?

- Je pensais plutôt à cabane mais bon.

- Très drôle. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pris à manger, à boire, j'ai fais une super installation et je t'ai pris des vêtements de rechange pour dormir.

- Quand tu dis vêtements j'espère que ce n'est pas une nuisette transparente comme celle que tu m'as acheté à noël dernier?

- Mais non. Je suis raisonnable maintenant!

- C'est vrai que tu es un peu plus calme. La raison est?

- Tu le découvriras tout à l'heure. D'abord, installons-nous.

Nous montâmes en haut de l'arbre. C'était une sorte de construction en bois en arc de cercle. L'entrée n'était fermée que par un voile.

Je le soulevais et entrais.

C'était magnifique. Un matelas était installé avec de belles couvertures rouges, orange et or. Des coussins étaient mis un peu partout. On pouvait voir qu'il y avait beaucoup de place.

Une petite commodes avec des affaires étaient posées sur le coté gauche.

- Nathaniel, c'est magnifique!

- Tu vois que je peux être romantique, attentionné, délicat. Je suis le meilleur.

- N'exagère pas non plus! Vraiment c'est très beau.

- Et attends de voir la vue qu'on a en pleine nuit. Bon maintenant le repas.

- Déjà?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué mais il est 19h30.

- Bon alors je vais manger. Tu en veux?

- Je préfère quand le repas et encore vivant et qu'il courre dans les bois.

Je ris et lui aussi.

Pour dîner, il avait préparé des crudités, de la salade, des fruits et m'avait donné du jus d'orange. Il avait même pris du chocolat!

Nous avions beau nous chamailler souvent, nous nous amusions beaucoup tout les deux et il prenait soin de moi. Pourtant quelque chose en lui était différent je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

.

.

.

Plus tard dans la nuit, mon ami sortit le temps que je me change. Il avait prévu un haut en soie à fine bretelle et un short en soie. Tous les deux rouges vifs.

Je soulevais le voile qui était en guise de porte et lui dit qu'il pouvait revenir. Nous nous installâmes au bord de la cabane.

- Je t'avais dit que la vue était superbe!

Il avait raison. La nuit, nous voyions le haut des arbres, le ciel remplit d'étoiles et la lune plus brillante et grande que jamais. Je m'appuyais alors contre son épaule et lui passa un bras autour de ma taille.

- Tu sais Belle, quand je vous voyais toi les jumeaux et Nicolaï ça me donnait souvent envie de m'installer avec vous. J'aimais beaucoup mon coté voyageur solitaire mais il me manquait quelque chose.

Et il y a quelques mois je l'ai enfin trouvé ce quelque chose: Elisabeth.

C'est la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus merveilleuse des vampires. Nous sommes en couple et je suis si heureux.

Nathaniel amoureux? Incroyable!

- Je suis si heureuse pour toi Nathaniel. Tu me la présenteras j'espère.

- Si ça ne t'ennuies pas, je l'ai invité. Elle doit arriver d'ici quelques jours.

- Je suis impatiente de la connaitre!

- Elle aussi et impatiente de te rencontrer ainsi que ta famille. Vous allez vous entendre à merveille. Tu es une vraie amie Bella et même si je te taquine souvent et que je ne le dis que rarement: je tiens beaucoup à toi et à ta famille.

- C'est pareil pour moi Nath.

Il me prit dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes tout en observant le paysage.

Le lendemain. Nous nous amusâmes à faire la course et à toute sorte d'autres jeux enfantins. Cela faisait du bien de rire comme cela et j'oubliais un peu tout mes soucis enfin presque tous….

.

.

.

- Nous revoilà chez toi!

- Bien, tu n'as mis que 3 essais avant de trouver ma maison.

- Tu avais qu'à m'aider au lieu de me regarder faire et rire.

- Mais c'était tellement drôle un vampire sans le moindre sens d'orientation.

- Oui oui. On en rit encore! Pfff.

En entrant chez moi, Cali me prit tout de suite dans ses bras.

- Salut Belle, alors vous vous êtes bien amusés?

- Oui surtout au retour et vous?

- Super! Les Cullen sont là. Pourquoi tu dis surtout au retour?

Nathaniel fonça sur moi et mis sa main sur ma bouche.

- Bella, un mot sur le trajet du retour et je te jure que je me vengerais dans la seconde!

Il me relâcha après.

- Mais je ne vais rien dire…

J'avançais tranquillement quand je pris Cali et que je lui dis:

- En fait Nathaniel s'est trompé trois fois de maison avant de trouver la bonne! Un vampire sens le moindre sens de l'orientation tu te rends compte!

- Bella je t'avais prévenu!

Sans plus attendre je courrais vers le jardin en espérant lui échapper. Le problème: il était rapide. Distraite par les jumeaux qui me rejoignaient dehors, je ne le vis pas arriver par derrière et me soulever pour me jeter à toute allure dans le lac!

Une fois trempé, il rit à se rouler par terre avec les autres vampires présent. Bon se n'était que justice. Mais que je sois la seule mouillée ça se n'était pas juste.

J'utilisais alors un de mes dons pour envoyer l'eau autour de moi sur lui.

Il s'arrêta net de rire alors que c'était à mon tour de m'écrouler face à son visage choqué.

Ce fut alors une bataille d'eau générale. Emmett vint le premier ainsi que les jumeaux, Jasper et Alice.

Em et moi mîmes même Carlisle à l'eau.

Après une bonne heure de jeux, nous nous changeâmes et je pus présenter comme il faut Nathaniel aux Cullen.

- Bon il est temps que je fasse les présentations, Nathaniel voici les Carlisle et sa femme Esmée ainsi que les enfants: Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie et Emmett. Tout le monde voici Nathaniel.

Tout en le présentant je le regardais. Il avait un sourire diabolique sur le visage, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour moi. Il prit alors la parole.

- Enchanté. Je profite que tous le monde soit là pour annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle dont personne ne doit se douter. Bella, je crois qu'il est temps de leur dire.

J'étais perdu. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler?

- Je vous annonce officiellement nos fiançailles!

- Quoi? Nous dîmes tous à l'unisson en le regardant.

- Euh Bells tu es la fiancée, tu ne devrais pas être surprise!

Merci Emmett! Super remarque sauf que je n'étais pas au courant. Ha celui-là, toujours inventer n'importe quoi.

J'allais répliquer quand Edward se leva et parti.

Je me contentais alors de mettre une claque à l'arrière de la tête de mon (ex) ami et de rejoindre Edward.

POV Edward:

Fiancée? Fiancée? Non c'est impossible. Elle de pouvait pas l'être. Elle me l'aurait dit. Je… non c'est impossible.

L'amour de ma vie, éprise d'un autre? N'a-t-elle vraiment plus de sentiments à mon égard?

- Edward?

Bella? Je me retournais pour la regarder. Elle était là pour me le confirmer? Pour me dire que nous deux c'était vraiment du passé? Je ne pouvais pas entendre ça.

- Ecoute à propos de ce que Nathaniel à dit en fait

- Ne dis rien.

- Mais Edward.

- Non. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir Bella et tu mérite de trouver quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse mais je ne peux tout simplement pas le supporter. Je t'aime tellement. Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne.

- Edward attends.

- Non Bella, inutile de m'expliquer. Je comprends tout à fait c'est juste que j'ai besoin de partir. Tu es la femme de ma vie, de mon éternité. Excuse moi de ne pas avoir était à la hauteur mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours.

- Edward tu va m'écouter oui!

Sous ce ton autoritaire je me tus et attendis.

- Nathaniel plaisantait. Il aime bien dire et faire n'importe quoi! Il à trouvé l'amour de sa vie et elle sera la d'ici quelques jours.

- Tu ne vas pas te fiancer alors?

- Non.

- Tu ne l'aimes donc pas?

- Non. Enfin juste comme un ami.

J'étais euphorique. Mon monde que je croyais perdu revenait! Ma Bella était toujours libre. Je repensais alors à combien j'avais été bête sur le moment.

- J'ai parlé trop vite hein?

- Un peu.

- Bella, je pense quand même tout ce que j'ai dit. Je t'aime, tu es l'amour de ma vie et jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je sais Edward.

- Et toi?

- C'est compliqué.

- Je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner?

- Ce n'est pas ça Edward. C'est vrai que ton départ de Forks m'a peiné mais j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait, à ta façon tu as voulu me protéger, me donner une meilleure vie. Mais c'est quand même douloureux d'être avec toi. J'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. Mais j'ai besoin d'avancer et je ne sais pas si à tes cotés je le pourrais.

- Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faut. Pourras-tu essayer? Et un jour peut-être que nous pourrons être à nouveau ensemble.

- Un jour peut-être….

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Voila pour le chapitre 6 dernière partie. Chapitre long mais je voulais à tout prix mettre tous ça à ce moment là. **_

_**Vous pensiez que c'était Gabriel? Et bien non! Il fera son apparition dans quelques temps. **_

_**Vous vouliez un POV Edward? Et bien c'est fait. Il n'est pas long je sais. À l'avenir il y aura surtout des POV Bella, surement encore un peu de Edward et un autre inconnu…**_

_**Vous ne trouvez pas que notre Edward s'enflamme un peu vite pour rien? XD**_

_**La suite bientôt.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	10. chapitre 7: 25 ans plus tôt

_**Bonsoir tout le monde ici B-ness.**_

_**Je remercie comme à chaque fois les personnes qui me suivent et m'encouragent. **_

_**Le chapitre 7 est très important je trouve et en relisant j'ai était touché (surtout à la fin, vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant). Donc Ne le loupez pas! Vous comprendrez certaines choses. Petite particularité, il est écrit comme un POV omniscient. J'ai d'abord fait des POV interne mais ça ne me plaisait pas autant. J'espère que ce changement vous plaira.**_

_**Je l'ai écrit en écoutant des musiques de piano (cela m'aide beaucoup pour l'inspiration) alors si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance du chapitre écoutez des musiques douces et tristes. **_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 7: 25 ans plus tôt**

Ils étaient tous chez eux. Après une soirée en compagnie de l'ami de Bella, Nathaniel, les Cullen voulaient rentrer chez eux.

Dans leur maison, chacun s'occupait à sa façon. Alice et Jasper jouaient aux échecs dans le salon. C'était assez drôle de voir comment ce petit lutin contre carré tout les plans de son amoureux. Mais ce dernier ne se laissait pas abattre et pensait à de nouvelles stratégies au dernier moment.

Alice pouvait paraitre fragile au premier regard mais elle était forte. Il le savait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle comme d'une jeune fille douce et vulnérable. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à celle-ci car même si elle était forte, la peur de ne plus être auprès de ceux qu'elle aimait était souvent présente.

Ils se juraient mentalement chacun de protéger et rester toujours avec leur famille. Jasper si calme, Alice si hyperactive, ils se complétaient et s'aimaient.

.

.

Emmett et Rosalie étaient dans leur chambre sur leur lit. Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures à s'étreindre. Rose était maintenant la tête contre le torse de son amant. Lui, lui caressait les cheveux en lui murmurant sa beauté et son amour pour elle.

La jeune femme, dans ses moments là, ne disait rien. Elle profitait juste. Mais Emmett savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle n'était juste pas le genre de personne à dire se qu'elle ressentait. C'était pour elle une faiblesse.

Pourtant, le cœur de Rosalie était remplie d'amour pour sa famille, ses amis et sur surtout pour son mari.

.

.

Edward lui était à son piano avec Esmée. Il jouait la berceuse qu'il avait faite pour Bella des années plus tôt.

Ces sentiments pour elle n'étaient jamais parti et avec le temps, s'étaient même amplifiés.

Il regrettait d'être parti de Forks ce jour là et de lui avoir dit tant de choses blessantes. Le pire pour lui fut le visage qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser qu'il la quittait.

Il avait couru le plus loin possible d'elle après un dernier baiser sur son front.

Il pensait cependant ne pas avoir été assez vite car pendant sa course, il l'avait entendu prononcer son nom à plusieurs reprises. Il savait qu'elle venait de réaliser et le voulait toujours près d'elle.

Edward voulait à tous prix récupérer son premier et seul amour.

.

.

Esmée quand à elle, écoutait son fils avec attention. Elle aimait qu'il joue du piano sur la berceuse de Bella. Il avait composé bon nombre de chose, dont une mélodie pour elle mais jamais les sentiments de bien être et d'amour pouvaient ressortir aussi bien que quand il jouait « Bella's lullaby »

Pendant des années il n'y avait plus touché, jusqu'à Forks, jusqu'à Bella. Elle avait vu alors son sourire et elle sut alors que Bella serait la fille dont il serait pour toujours lié. Malheureusement ils étaient parti et n'avait pas pris avec eux la personne qu'elle considérait comme ça fille. Elle s'était tellement attachée à Bella.

Esmée savait que ce n'était pas la seule. Tout le monde avait accepté la jeune fille dans la famille. En sa présence, ils se sentaient de nouveaux humains. Edward le plus.

C'est pourquoi durant la séparation, les Cullen avaient eu du mal à revivre, mais tout irait bien maintenant. Elle en était convaincue. Si Bella était près d'eux, tout irait pour le mieux car la famille était enfin au complet.

.

.

Et pour finir Carlisle. Lui aussi était heureux car sa famille l'était de nouveau. Mais il y avait en lui un sentiment d'inquiétude et de peur.

Il essayait de le cacher pour ne pas que les autres membres s'en aperçoivent.

Il était devant sa fenêtre et regardait la nuit. Ne disait-on pas « la nuit porte conseille »? Il espérait alors que cette nuit, ces émotions seraient apaisées par ses réflexions.

Carlisle avait eu peur que Bella soit une Immortelle, car il avait lu que les anges déchu faisaient obligatoirement une chose atroce pour devenir des anges déchu mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il repensait alors à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec elle.

Isabella avait en effet fait quelque chose mais elle lui avait dit avoir sauvé des personnes bien.

Et depuis ce moment là, il ne repensait plus qu'à un seul moment. Il se demandait si c'était Bella cette nuit là dans cette forêt…

_**FLASHBACK (25 ans plus tôt)**_

_Les Cullen étaient présent et attendaient que les autres vampires se montrent. _

_Un clan voulant le pouvoir avait décidé de les attaquer. Ainsi, il n'y aurait plus qu'une menace, les Volturi._

_C'était sans compter le don d'Alice. Elle les avait vus arriver. Depuis ce jour ils s'entrainaient même s'ils n'étaient que 5, il valait mieux être prudent._

_Les vampires décidèrent de débarquer la nuit. Ils avaient bien étudié leurs adversaires et leur don. C'est comme ça qu'ils surprirent les Cullen._

_Ils avaient fait croire à la voyante qu'ils n'étaient que 5. Mais un nouveau membre du clan devait apparaitre après avec des renforts. Il avait pour don de bloquer ceux des autres._

_Carlisle comme à son habitude essaya de trouver une solution diplomatique mais rien n'y fit. La bataille allait commencer quand leurs amis encerclèrent les végétariens. _

_Ils étaient tous choqué et se demander comment ils n'avaient pas pus remarquer les autres. Ils avaient maintenant peur, car ils n'étaient pas beaucoup et ils savaient que si par chance ils gagnaient, bon nombre d'entre eux ne seraient plus._

_Les couples se rapprochèrent et se tinrent la main comme pour montrer une dernière fois leur amour pour leur moitié respective. Edward eu une dernière fois une pensée pour sa Bella et espérait qu'elle était heureuse la ou elle se trouvait. _

_Les Cullen avaient en leur cœur un sentiment de déchirure depuis Forks. Ils avaient de ce fait peur de perdre encore des personnes qu'ils aimaient. Leur envie de se battre était si forte! Pourtant elle ne servirait à rien et partirait à la seconde même si leur âme sœurs mourrait. _

_Edward quand à lui voulait se battre pour sa famille mais une envie d'abandonner était toujours dans son cœur. Après tout, il avait perdu son amour et à quoi bon vivre si c'était pour être loin d'elle._

_Cette famille était sur le point de disparaitre. Ils en avaient conscience. _

_Le combat commença alors. Ils foncèrent les uns sur les autres. Essayant de neutraliser le vampire qui bloquait leur don. Leurs ennemis avaient pour première cible, Alice Edward et Jasper, les plus dangereux pour eux._

_3 vampires tenaient Alice. Jasper fonçait sur eux pour l'aider mais d'autres lui barraient le passage. Pendant ce temps la, Esmée aidé Edward avec deux vampires._

_Carlisle, Emmett voulaient rejoindre Rosalie qui s'était faite attraper par le chef du clan._

_Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face. Alice, Edward et Rosalie étaient perdu. Malgré tout les efforts qu'ils fournissaient, ils allaient mourir. Maintenant ce qu'ils voulaient était de mourir près de leur bien-aimé._

_A ce moment précis, une chose étonnante se passa. _

_Une lumière aveuglante envahie les environs. Tous les combattants se stoppèrent. Personne ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait. Les cris retentirent, des os craquèrent et un gigantesque feu s'alluma._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière disparu et il n'y eu que les Cullen présents dans cet endroit. En voyant autour d'eux ils comprirent que leurs ennemis venaient de périr. _

_Ils se sentirent d'un seul coup fatigué et tombèrent à terre._

_La famille se réveilla et remarquèrent qu'ils étaient dans leur maison. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Apparemment, Carlisle était le seul à se souvenir de ça. Quand il demanda autres membres ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils dirent tous 'une chasse'.

Il n'avait donc rien dit et s'était laissé convaincre que, absorbé par ses pensées, il avait juste eut une sorte de cauchemar, de peur remontée à la surface.

Il ne pensait plus que c'était ça maintenant.

Carlisle pensait de plus en plus que ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là avait existé et que c'était peut-être bien Bella qui les avaient sauvés.

.

.

.

_Pendant ce temps, non loin de chez les Swan. _

Un jeune se trouvant dans la forêt repensait à certaines choses. Tout d'abord à la première fois qu'il L'avait vu. Il s'en souvenait très bien. Il savait qu'à partir de ce moment, Elle serait tout pour lui. Il se devait de l'aider, de la protéger Elle plus que tout.

Il savait qu'à ses cotés, tout irait bien.

Alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tourne ainsi?

Tous ses moments de joies pour finir par une trahison, une blessure qui jamais ne pourrait cicatriser.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Les cris résonnaient dans toute l'aile gauche du château. Tout le monde avait quitté cette partie du manoir sauf lui. Il ne pouvait être loin d'elle._

_Son cœur souffrait à chaque hurlement, à chaque larme. Il voulait intervenir mais ne le pouvait pas. _

_Le jeune homme se sentait si impuissant face à la douleur de la personne la plus précieuse pour lui._

_Il était agenouiller devant les deux grandes portes, une main sur celles-ci et versaient lui aussi des larmes mais qui elles étaient silencieuses. _

_Il avait mal mais était dans l'incapacité de faire la moindre chose. _

_Le pire pour lui n'était même pas la douleur de la personne qui l'aimait, mais plutôt qu'il n'avait rien pus faire pour l'en empêcher, rien pus faire pour l'en dissuader._

_Il avait cru en ses mensonges car jamais elle ne lui avait mentit. Il aurait quand même du ne pas sous estimer ses sentiments._

_Dans le fond, il une par de lui souffrait car elle avait mal. Mais une autre par de lui avait complètement était anéantie en faisant face à la dure vérité que pour Elle, il ne serait jamais le premier dans son cœur. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Une larme coula sur la joue du bellâtre solitaire. Dans se cœur n'existait plus que souffrance et colère.

Souffrance pour ne pas être avec celle qu'il aime, souffrance pour ne pas être dans son cœur. Mais colère pour avoir été trahie, colère pour n'avoir rien compris.

Il s'était promis une chose en venant ici: que tout redeviendrait normal.

Il allait remettre les choses en ordre. « Mon cœur alors guérira », pensa-t-il.

Mais pour que son cœur guérisse, pour que le bonheur règne à nouveau autour de lui et en lui, il allait devoir faire des choses qui laisseraient des blessures qui ne cicatriseraient probablement jamais.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors des idées sur notre inconnu? Je pense que vous avez certainement compris qui c'était, si ce n'est pas le cas, vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres.**_

_**Alors vous avez aimez? Les plus sensibles ont sortis les mouchoirs? **_

_**J'espère vous avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu touché, surtout avec ce POV inconnu. **_

_**Je vous laisse.**_

_**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**_


	11. chapitre 8: premiers contacts

_**Et voilà le chapitre 8. Merci à tous pour les commentaires et les MP. Apparemment le chapitre 7 a été un succès. **_

_**Je fais aussi un peu de promo pour ma nouvelle fic « Oublier pour Aimer, Aimer pour Pardonner » C'est une histoire où le couple Bella/Edward est mis à rude épreuve. Je vous la conseille.**_

_**Je vous laisse maintenant découvrir la suite.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 8: Premiers contacts.**

POV Bella:

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Nathaniel était ici. Tout le monde s'entendait bien avec lui sur Emmett. Ces deux là adoraient faire des farces.

Il aimait bien taquiner Edward aussi. Mais ce dernier ne le prenait pas mal.

Hier, sa petite amie était arrivée et je l'aimais bien. J'avais eu une discussion elle et elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_- ça y est elle arrive, bon Bella surtout tu ne dis rien d'embarrassant sur moi d'accord?_

_- Oui je sais. Donc j'évite de parlé de la première fois ou on s'est vu?_

_- Oui et aussi le cadeau de noël que je t'avais offert. Ho et aussi évite de parler de nos vacances au Brésil. Et aussi en Allemagne à "l'__october biere feste__". _

_- Donc en gros je ne parle de rien?_

_- Euh… Oui évite._

_- Vraiment Nathaniel, tu ressembles à un gosse le matin de Noël! Si elle t'aime elle devra bien accepter ton passé et tes nombreux défauts._

_- Très drôle._

_- C'était pas censé l'être! Ha elle est là, je vais ouvrir!_

_J'allais à l'entrée pendant que les autres attendaient dans le salon._

_J'ouvris la porte sur une vampire assez petite, blonde avec un très beau sourire. _

_- Bonjour je suis Bella, tu es Elisabeth?_

_- Oui mais appelle-moi Liz._

_- D'accord, entre tous le monde est là, il y a aussi des amis à moi._

_Je la fis aller dans le salon où je lui présentais les autres. Elle semblait un peu timide mais attendrissante. _

_Quand je l'observais aux cotés de Nathaniel, je voyais à quel point ils allaient bien ensemble. Le sourire de Nathaniel ne disparaissait pas. C'était vraiment beau à voir.  
><em>

_Après quelques heures, je lui demandais si elle voulait se balader. Elle accepta._

_- Bella tu sais je suis assez intimidé par toi._

_- Par moi? Pourquoi?_

_- Nathaniel parle beaucoup de toi. Il dit que tu es vraiment sa meilleure amie, que tu es incroyable. C'est toi et ta famille qui lui ont donné l'envie de s'installer._

_- Tu n'as pas à être intimidée. Depuis le temps que je connais Nath, j'ai toujours su qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un qui le rendrait vraiment heureux et il t'a trouvé. Tu le rends heureux, vous vous aimez, tu es ce qu'il a eut de mieux dans sa vie. Je suis contente pour vous deux._

_- Merci Bella. Tu es une très bonne amie. _

_- Toi aussi. Bon on va rejoindre les autres?_

_- C'est parti._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Je m'habituais peu à peu à l'ambiance de la maison. Les jumeaux et moi nous rentrions dans l'après-midi pour retrouver Nicolaï et notre petit couple. Ensuite, les Cullen passaient la soirée chez nous.

Encore ce soir, nous étions tous assis dans les canapés et les fauteuils.

Tout le monde riait. Et malgré la peine que je ressentais à chaque instant, j'étais cependant heureuse.

Je les regardais chacun leur tour et fini par Edward qui se trouvait en face de moi. Ce sourire qu'il avait lui allait si bien. J'aimais le voir comme ça.

Après quelques secondes il me regarda aussi. Ses yeux à ce moment là brillaient. Les choses allaient s'arranger, il le fallait!

C'était peut-être de moins en moins douloureux d'être avec lui.

Je sais que pour aller mieux il faudrait que je fasse vraiment face à mon passé et que je lui en parle. Un jour peut-être…

Plus tard dans la soirée, comme à mon habitude je m'installais dehors. Cette fois si, Edward me rejoins.

- Je peux venir Bella?

- Bien sur.

- J'ai remarqué que tu souriais plus ces derniers temps.

- Toi aussi.

- C'est normal. Je suis avec ma famille, j'ai de nouveaux amis et je t'ai retrouvé.

Nous restâmes assis sur les marches de la terrasse en silence pendant un certains temps. Au bout d'un moment, Edward me prit la main. Je le laissais faire. Ce contact me faisait du bien. A lui aussi.

J'attendis un peu et je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- ça m'a manqué.

- Edward ça ne veut pas dire que

- Je sais. Je te donnerais le temps qu'il te faut. Au moins tu te rapproche de moi. C'est ce qui compte. On peut rester encore un peu comme ça?

- D'accord. Merci Edward.

- Merci à toi Bella.

Nous ne bougeâmes pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de cet instant. Nous étions bien tous les deux.

POV Inconnu:

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ils étaient la tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre.

C'était insupportable. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle les retrouve? Qu'ils se remettent ensemble? Je ne pouvais le tolérer. Je devais la récupérer. Sa place n'était pas avec eux, avec lui. Elle ne serait jamais pleinement heureuse. Alors qu'à Hidden, avec moi, avec ses semblables, elle s'épanouirait, elle vivrait!

Je me souvins de son sourire quand nous parlions, de sa faculté d'adaptation avec ses dons. Tout le monde l'appelait « l'Ange née ».

Elle n'était vraiment elle qu'en tant qu'ange. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour qu'elle revienne. J'y avais déjà pensé et je pensais que ci je faisais ce qui normalement devait se passer, alors Bella pourrait de nouveau être la où elle doit être.

J'attendis alors non loin d'elle. Restant assez caché. Elle me repérerait bientôt. J'allais juste échanger quelques mots. Elle m'avait tant manqué!

POV Bella:

Je sentis alors brusquement une étrange présence. Cette présence je la connaissais bien.

Je me levais d'un coup en regardant vers la forêt.

- Bella?

- Edward, rentres et dis aux autres de m'attendre.

- Bella qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Fais ce que je te dis. Attendez que je rentre!

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, je fonçais et me rapprochais de la personne non loin d'ici.

Je stoppais la où cette dernière se ressentait plus fort qu'ailleurs.

- Je sais que tu es ici. Ne te cache pas!

- Bonsoir Isabella. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé.

- très longtemps. Pourquoi tu ne viens pas pour discuter?

- Alors tu as retrouvé les Cullen. Ils sont au courant pour ce que tu as fait il y a 25 ans?

- Non. Ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. S'il te plait, viens. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Parler de quoi? De ta trahison? De la souffrance que tu as engendrée?

- Je sais que ce que je t'ai fais est horrible. Je t'ai trahi mais je ne pouvais pas les laisser mourir, tu peux comprendre non? Imagine, si ça avait été la personne la plus importante pour toi à leur place, qu'airas-tu fais?

- C'est ça la différence: c'est que pour moi, la personne la plus importante je l'avais près de moi mais plus maintenant à cause d'eux!

- C'est moi qui ai agis, ils n'ont rien à voir là dedans.

- Bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre Bella. Je te promets que tu seras débarrassée de ta peine et nous nous retrouverons ensemble. Tout va redevenir comme avant. Il le faut.

- Rien ne pourra redevenir comme avant, tu le sais.

- NON! Dans peu de temps tout ira pour le mieux et nous serons encore tout les deux. Souviens-toi comme nous étions bien. Tu étais heureuse, nous étions heureux. Je te le promets Mon Ange…

Sans un mot de plus il partit. Je repensais à notre conversation. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant? Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi il ne le comprenait pas? Qu'allais-je faire maintenant. Il pouvait être capable de bien des choses.

Je me dépêchais de rentrer pour ne pas que les autres s'inquiètent d'avantage. Je devais leur dire. C'était trop dangereux de ne rien dire maintenant.

En rentrant, tous le monde attendait dans le salon.

- Isabella, pourquoi être partit comme ça? Que se passe-t-il?

Je regardais tous mes amis, un par un. Je ne pouvais pas les mettre en danger par ma faute. Mais comment leur dire?

Je finis par poser le regard sur mon fidèle ami et lui dit:

- C'est Gabriel, il est revenu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? C'est le retour de Gabriel, les choses avancent!**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer?**_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**B-ness**_

_**[**__**NB: **__**N'oubliez pas de lire ma nouvelle fic si vous avez le temps ^_^ merci]**_


	12. chapitre 9: l'heure des révélations

_**Bonjour à tous. **_

_**Comme toujours je remercie mes lecteurs pour leur commentaire. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette histoire, alors à vous tous MERCI!**_

_**Si je n'ai pas posté avant c'est parce que je travaillais sur ma nouvelle fic « oublier pour aimer, aimer pour pardonner) et sur les dessins de cette fic. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. L'heure des révélations a sonné^^**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**...**_

**Chapitre 9: L'heure des révélations**

POV Bella:

Ils me regardaient tous sans vraiment comprendre à par un. Nicolaï savait toute l'histoire, mon histoire. Comment leur dire que certains Cullen devaient mourir 25 ans plus tôt dans une horrible bataille et que les autres auraient suivit. Ils n'en avaient même pas le souvenir…

- Isabella, Gabriel vous a fait quelque chose?

- Non, mais il a dit que… qu'il voulait remettre les choses en ordre.

- Attendez une minute, c'est qui ce Gabriel? Bells tu nous explique?

Je ne répondis pas à Emmett et partit directement au grenier. Je devais leur montrer qui était Gabriel et leur avouer tout mon passé.

Le moment que je redoutais tant était arrivé. Je devais y faire face. Je n'avais plus le choix.

Je redescendis quelques secondes plus tard munis du portrait de l'ange.

- Celui sur le tableau est Gabriel, l'Ange Gabriel. Il a été un ami précieux pour moi. Quand je suis arrivé à Hidden, c'est lui qui s'est chargé de tout m'apprendre…

Tout en leur racontant mon passé depuis le début, je replongeais dans mes souvenirs:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_À présent, tout était noir derrière moi, plus de clairière, plus d'Edward. Mais étrangement, je me sentais plus légère. Je marchais alors vers cette lumière aveuglante. _

_Je fus tout de suite émerveillée par l'endroit que je voyais. Une magnifique étendue d'eau, de la verdure si belle que tout les parc pourraient envier._

_Des gens avec des ailes et d'autres sans dansaient et riaient. Je remarquais aussi une cité en arrière plan._

_Mais ce qui me frappa le plus parmi toutes ces choses était le soleil. Si beau, si chaud. _

_Je ne savais pas si c'était la chaleur du soleil ou tout l'endroit mais je me sentais si bien. Comme si j'étais enfin à ma place dans ce décors. _

_- Bonjour Bella. _

_Cette voix, si rassurante, si douce. _

_Je regardais qui m'avait rejoins à coté de moi et fus surprise de voir un homme que je considérais comme le deuxième plus beau après Edward bien sur. _

_Il était plus grand que moi, musclé comme il fallait. Habillé d'un pantalon en soie foncé et d'une chemise bleu nuit. _

_Ses cheveux étaient noirs ébène et très longs. _

_Les courbes de son visage parfaites, mais le plus magnifique était ses yeux verts émeraude perçant. _

_Tout en continuant mon observation, je remarquais une paire d'ailes, merveilleuses et grandes. D'une beauté incroyable._

_Il me souriait et attendait sûrement une réponse mais j'étais trop subjuguée pour dire le moindre mot._

_- Magnifique n'est-ce-pas, le paysage. _

_Je me contentais de hocher la tête._

_- J'étais comme toi quand je suis arrivé ici. Ce que tu sembles le plus aimer c'est cet astre. Pour ma par, c'est ce lac, toujours calme et élégant. Brillant comme de l'or le jour grâce à ce soleil et brillant comme de l'argent le nuit grâce à la lune. _

_- Où suis-je? _

_- A Hidden. C'est ce que les humains sur Terre appellent le paradis. Moi je suis un ange, ceux avec des ailes sont pareils. Les autres, des âmes méritant le bonheur dans cet endroit paradisiaque. Viens je dois t'emmener voir Alessandre._

_Je le suivais sans dire un mot. Nous traversâmes cette prairie pour rejoindre la cité du fond. Les barrières étaient ouvertes et très hautes, tout en or. Les murs blanc, éclatants. _

_Dans les ruelles, peu de monde. Mais les personnes présentes étaient toutes souriantes, heureuses. Elles nous saluaient. Salue que je rendais par un signe de tête. _

_Nous arrivâmes rapidement à un château._

_Quand nous entrâmes, il y avait des gardiens, eux avaient le visage moins souriant mais serein. Pas le moindre effrayant, ce qui me rassura._

_Nous traversâmes bon nombres de salles et de couloirs pour enfin arriver dans une grande pièce._

_Un homme tout aussi beau que Gabriel étant légèrement surélevé de quelques marches me regarda avec tendresse. Il était plus âgé que les gens que j'avais déjà croisé._

_Ces ailes étaient aussi différentes, elles étaient or._

_- Bonjour Isabella, je me nomme Alessandre. Soit la bienvenue à Hidden. _

_- Bonjour._

_Il me sourit et prit ma main avec douceur, me fit un baisemain puis repartit vers ses escaliers._

_- Tu as vécu bien des choses. De nombreuses, difficiles mais tu as toujours su faire parler ton cœur et ne pas abandonner. Tu es très courageuse. Si tu es ici devant moi c'est parce que je dois te parler de ce que tu vas devenir: un Ange._

_- Moi un ange? Mais je ne suis pas digne, je veux dire c'est trop._

_- Toujours modeste. Tu te sous-estimes. Écoutes ton cœur, ne sens-tu pas qu'être ici est ta place? Ne te sens-tu pas chez toi?_

_Il avait raison. J'étais si bien que je ne voulais partir pour rien au monde. _

_- Tu es digne d'être un ange, je sais d'ailleurs que tu en seras un remarquable. Gabriel sera ton professeur et t'apprendra tous ce qu'il y a à savoir. Il va t'emmener dans la salle de transformation. Si tu as des questions, des souhaits, des doutes, demandes-lui où viens me voir. _

_Gabriel me prit alors la main et me tira doucement vers une autre salle. Avant de sortir de la précédente j'entendis une dernière chose:_

_- Bienvenue Isabella, Gabriel prendra soin de toi. _

_Le couloir était plus étroit que les autres mais tout aussi long. Je me demandais quelle superficie avait ce château tellement il était grand. _

_Je vis une porte en or faisant plus de trois mètres de haut. L'Ange à mes cotés se stoppa._

_- tu dois y aller seule Bella, mais je serais là quand tu en sortiras. N'ai pas peur, vas._

_Je lâchais sa main et avançais doucement. Mes pas étaient incertains et j'avais une certaine appréhension car c'était la salle de « transformation ». Aurais-je mal? Changerais-je beaucoup? _

_Pourtant une voix dans mon esprit me soufflait de ne pas m'inquiéter. _

_Les portes imposantes que je croyais lourdes furent en fait simple à pousser._

_En entrant dans la pièce, une jeune femme était là et m'attendait. Elle ne me parla pas mais me fis signe de me mettre au centre._

_Sur le sol étaient inscrit d'étranges symboles de plusieurs couleurs. La femme partit sans que je ne m'en aperçoive._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni combien de temps attendre quand d'un seul coup je me sentis quitter le sol._

_Je flottais, mes pieds ne touchant plus terre. Un vent doux arriva sur moi et bougea mes cheveux que je sentais s'allonger et se boucler légèrement. Le vêtements que je portais se changèrent en un tissu soyeux et blanc. _

_Mais le plus étrange fut cette sensation dans mon dos. Comme si quelque chose y était accroché mais je n'avais pas mal, au contraire, je me sentais complète. Je n'avais pourtant jamais ressentis de vide à cet endroit de mon corps._

_Je repris pieds après ces changements. Un miroir en face de moi, je m'observais. Mes yeux étaient bleus et mes cheveux plus foncés. Je portais une magnifique robe blanche. J'étais devenu belle. Ce que je regardais le plus longtemps étaient mes ailes. Si merveilleuses. Je les touchais pour être sur de ne pas rêver._

_J'étais devenu un ange._

_Après ça, je mis les ballerines qui se trouvaient non loin de là puis sortis._

_Gabriel m'attendait comme promis. Quand il me vit, son visage s'illumina. _

_J'avançais vers lui, tête haute. J'avais toujours était timide, ne voulant pas que les autres me remarquent mais là c'était différent, j'avais se sentiment de fierté, j'étais un Ange, ce que je devais être. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus à présent._

_- Tu es magnifique._

_- Merci. J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment moi. Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer._

_- Certains naissent pour être Ange et ne se sentent bien que lorsqu'ils le deviennent. C'est peut-être ton cas._

_- Peut-être._

_- Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter._

_C'est ce qu'il fit. Me montrant les endroits où je pouvais aller, d'autres non sans autorisation. Je ne me lassais pas d'en apprendre d'avantage sur Hidden. _

_Peu après, nous partîmes pour ma première leçon de vole. Leçon que je réussis du premier coup à l'étonnement général._

_Il m'enseigna aussi les pouvoirs qu'un Ange obtient comme la maîtrise des quatre éléments, la force, la rapidité. _

_Plus tard, Alessandre remarqua la présence d'un bouclier mental en moi. Il disait que certains humains naissent avec des capacités propres à leur âmes qui se montraient d'ailleurs dans leur caractère._

_Il n'avait pas tord, j'étais renfermée, je ne m'ouvrais pas facilement aux autres, d'où ce bouclier mental. _

_Aidée de Gabriel, j'arrivais ainsi à contrôler mes dons. Je me faisais pas mal d'amis et beaucoup m'appelaient l'Ange née. _

_Ils pensaient que j'étais née pour devenir ce que j'étais à présent. _

_Mais je passais surtout mon temps avec Gabriel, devenant mon ami proche, mon confident. Il m'avait raconté un peu sa vie quand il était humain, du moins le peu de souvenirs qu'il en avait. C'était un enfant abandonné qui a dut vivre comme il le pouvait. Pendant la guerre de sécession, il s'était engagé et est mort au combat. Devenant par la suite un ange._

_Lui aussi, possédait une incroyable maîtrise des pouvoirs. Il monta vite en grade et deviens l'un des Anges les plus respecté et les plus fort de Hidden._

_**FIN FLASKBACK**_

Tout le monde me regardait en silence. Ils ne savaient probablement pas quoi dire. C'est Esmé qui entama la discussion.

- C'est donc comme ça qu'on devient un ange… Incroyable. Mais je ne comprends pas une chose, tu as dit que ce sont les personnes ayant beaucoup souffert qui deviennent ange. Comment as-tu pus souffrir à ce point, à Forks tu

Soudain elle se tut. Elle avait compris une partie de la cause de ma souffrance. Edward le confirma à voix haute.

- Notre abandon.

- Disons que ça a été l'élément déclencheur.

- Qu'est-il arrivé après notre départ?

Il était temps de leur dire pour Victoria, je ne pouvais le cacher indéfiniment.

- René et Phil sont morts dans un accident d'avion. Quelques temps plus tard, Victoria est revenu, elle a su que vous n'étiez plus avec moi alors elle a tué Charlie et m'a gardé pendant un moment.

- Quand tu dis qu'elle t'a gardé. Que t'a-t-elle faite au juste?

Je ne pouvais répondre. Les mots ne sortaient pas. Je baissais simplement la tête et essayais de refouler mes larmes qui montaient à mes yeux. C'est Nicolaï qui continua.

- Ce vampire lui a infligé de nombreux supplice, un jour, elle l'a blessé jusqu'au sang. Victoria l'a mordu jusqu'à la mort.

J'entendis alors un hoquet de stupeur général. Maintenant ils savaient ce que leur abandon avait engendré et bien qu' Edward avait pensé faire cela pour mon bien, ces moments là seraient toujours égaux à des cicatrices qui ne se refermeraient pas.

Ils m'observaient avec tristesse. Je savais qu'ils étaient désolé et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ça arrive mais c'était trop tard pour des regrets.

Le plus triste semblait être Edward. Quand à Jasper, lui aussi avait du mal. D'ailleurs il s'excusa et partit dans le jardin.

La douleur de l'assemblée devait être insupportable pour lui. Je le plaignais.

C'est Emmett qui enchaîna alors:

- Alors Gabriel est l'Ange le plus fort jamais vu. Ok mais je suis sur qu'à nous tous on arriverait à le mettre K.O.

- Ne le sous-estime pas Emmett. Sans même bouger il pourrait nous tuer.

- Mais Bella, que veut-il au juste?

- Que je revienne à Hidden. Pourtant c'est impossible et il le sait. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. J'ai même peur qu'il aille trop loin quand il dit « remettre les choses en ordre ».

- Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait les attaquer?

- J'en ai bien peur Nicolaï.

- Mais pourquoi nous attaquer?

- Parce que c'est pour nous que Bella a interféré, c'est nous qu'elle à sauvé.

Je ne comprenais pas, Carlisle ne pouvait pas le savoir, il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

- Carlisle comment?

- Les autres n'en ont aucuns souvenirs étrangement mais moi je sais. Un clan allait nous attaquer et certains d'entre nous allaient mourir. Peut-être même tous. Ensuite j'ai entendus des cris, je ne voyais rien. Nous sommes tombés dans l'inconscience et à mon réveil, seul moi se souvenait de ça alors je n'ai rien dis.

- L'hypnose ne doit pas marcher pour les vampires plus âgés peut-être.

- Alors ça s'est vraiment passé? Tu nous a vraiment sauvé?

- Oui. Voilà ce qui est arrivé:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Après la discussion que j'avais eu avec Gabriel, j'avais peur d'oublier moi aussi mes souvenirs d'humaine. Pourtant je ne voulais jamais oublier ma famille, mes amis, les Cullen et surtout Edward._

_Je me souvins alors d'un des endroits où nous ne pouvions aller sans autorisation, le puits._

_Il était à l'écart du reste d'Hidden. Pour y aller, je devais traverser les bois. Nous pouvions aller là mais aucun n'était autoriser à monter les marches jusqu'au puits sans montrer le papier montrant l'accord d'Alessandre._

_Un jour où Gabriel s'occupait d'une nouvelle recrue, je me baladais dans ces bois. Je pensais beaucoup aux Cullen. Et j'ai vu le puits. _

_Il y avait un garde aux bas des marches._

_La sécurité n'était pas importante car les gens ici ne brisaient les règles que rarement. Surtout là-bas._

_J'attendis alors la nuit et pris un peu d'élan pour voler discrètement jusqu'au bâtiment. Le gardien ne regardant pas dans les airs, j'arrivais sans me faire voir._

_Cet endroit était ancien, en pierre. Des fêlures le long des murs et de la verdures entouraient les colonnes qui supportaient le toit en dôme._

_Au milieu de l'édifice, il y avait un grand vase en pierre qui arrivait à la hauteur de ma taille. À l'intérieur, le fond était sombre mais l'eau translucide. _

_Il était dit qu'il suffisait de demander pour voir apparaitre ce que nous voulions._

_- Je voudrais voir Les Cullen._

_C'est à ce moment là qu'il me les montra tous, un par un. Alice et Jasper chassant. Emmett avec Rosalie au garage. Esmé assise au niveau du piano. Carlisle dans son bureau. Et pour finir Edward, assis par terre dans sa chambre._

_Ils avaient tous cette expression de tristesse sur leur visage et je me demandais alors pourquoi. C'est quand je vis ce que tenait Edward dans la main que je compris._

_Une photo de lui et moi prise le jour de mon 18__ème__ anniversaire. Il ne m'avait pas oublié. _

_Je passais toute la nuit ainsi, les observant. Par leur conversations, je compris qu'ils étaient partis pour que j'ai une belle vie humaine et qu'ils m'aimaient toujours. _

_Après ça, je retournais souvent là-bas. Mais une fois, Gabriel et moi nous nous disputâmes au sujet de mon passé. Il voulait que j'oublie mon passé pour avancer, ce que je ne voulais pas faire._

_Il m'avait dit savoir que presque chaque nuit j'allais au puits pour observer les Cullen et que si je continuais, il en informerait Alessandre qui me punirait en m'interdisant l'accès à bon nombres d'endroits dont le puits et la bibliothèque, mes deux endroits favoris. _

_Et un matin je me suis réveillée, j'avais comme un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose allait se passer avec les Cullen, je le sentais et j'avais peur._

_J'ai alors défié les lois encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, allant beaucoup trop loin._

_Je volais rapidement jusqu'au puits._

_- Je veux voir l'avenir des Cullen. _

_L'eau devint trouble et les images apparurent. Ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Les Cullen se battaient. Alice, Edward et Rosalie mourraient l'un après l'autre. Jasper et Emmett pris d'une rage et d'une douleur folles devinrent alors incontrôlables et démembrèrent leurs adversaires avec Carlisle et Esmé. _

_À la fin du combat, les parents essayèrent de résonner leurs deux enfants mais rien y fit._

_Jasper partit pour rejoindre Maria tout en reprenant son ancien régime. Il mourra 4 ans plus tard, dans une guerre de clan._

_Emmett lui, devint fou et enchaina combat sur combat. Allant même jusqu'à tuer un des Quileutes._

_Carlisle et Esmé tentèrent de le sauver et une guerre contre les loups s'engagea. Ils périrent tous les trois._

_La famille Cullen n'existait plus._

_Je ne pouvais plus bouger! Choquée par ce que je venais de voir. Ils allaient mourir, aucun d'eux ne méritait la souffrance qu'ils allaient subir. _

_Après avoir reprit mes esprits je fonçais directement vers l'entrée d'Hidden mais Gabriel m'intercepta et me dit d'aller dans ma chambre au château. Ce que je fis._

_J'essayais de lui faire entendre raison mais rien ne le faisait changer d'avis._

_- Mais je dois faire quelque chose!_

_- Tu ne peux rien faire Isabella! Tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer tu le sais, laisse le destin agir._

_- Comment veux-tu que je les laisse mourir! Je sais très bien qu'ils ne s'en sortiront pas tous, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire. _

_- Et pourtant c'est ce que tu vas faire. Tu n'a aucun droit d'agir comme tu le veux. Ne pense plus à eux, ils sont ton passé. Ne ruine pas ta vie pour eux. Tu sais ce qui va se passer si tu interfères alors je t'en prie ne gâche pas tout. Promets-moi de ne pas interagir…_

_-Je te le promets Gabriel… _

_C'était une promesse que je ne tiendrais pas je le savais ce qui m'attendait si je changeais les choses mais je devais le faire. Ils étaient trop important pour moi._

_J'attendis alors qu'il parte et s'éloigne pour ensuite partir à toute vitesse vers l'entrée d'Hidden._

_Là, je regardais une dernière fois derrière moi, sachant que la prochaine fois que je reviendrais ici serait pour recevoir ma punition, entendre ma sentence, mon bannissement. _

_Je m'enfonçais alors dans le noir, volant comme jamais vers les Cullen que j'avais maintenant repéré. _

_Le combat était commencé, je devais faire vite._

_Une lumière jaillit tout autour de moi quand j'augmentais ma vitesse et laissais mes sentiments exploser et mes pouvoirs s'éveiller. Je n'avais jamais atteint une telle puissance, je le sentais. Arrivée sur le terrain, je détruisis tout les ennemis, leur laissant aucune chance. J'allumais ensuite un feu et jetais les morceaux des corps de mes ennemis un par un. _

_Le combat fut très rapide. Mais à l'instant où je comptais repartir, Gabriel arriva et endormis les Cullen. _

_Il ne me dit rien sauf quand il me donna l'ordre de l'aider à les emmener chez eux._

_Là, il utilisa une sorte d'hypnose, leur faisant oublier chacun leur tour les derniers événements. _

_Nous partîmes ensuite à Hidden._

_Il attendit d'être arrivé pour me parler. _

_-Bella, qu'as-tu fait? Tu m'avais promis! Comment as-tu pus me trahir ainsi!_

_La colère émanait de lui mais un sentiment bien plus fort se voyait: sa tristesse. Pourtant je ne regrettais pas ce que j'avais fait._

_-Gabriel, je devais faire quelque chose tu le sais. Ils ne méritaient pas ça._

_-Ce n'était pas à toi de décider!_

_Un gardien arriva juste après ça et me dit que nous devions aller voir Alessandre. _

_Je savais ce qui m'attendez maintenant, mon jugement._

_C'est donc sans surprise que je reçu ma punition. Alessandre ordonna qu'on me retire mes ailes et qu'on me bannisse. Gabriel quand à lui ne pouvait rien dire sauf qu'il avait bien effacé de la mémoire des Cullen ces scènes. _

_Deux gardiens m'emmenèrent dans la salle, ils m'arrachèrent les ailes puis m'envoyèrent sur Terre._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Les larmes silencieuses que je n'avais pu retenir coulèrent sur mes joues. Nous n'entendions pas un bruit à par les battements faibles de mon cœur.

- Maintenant vous savez.

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Maintenant vous savez tout ^^**_

_**Il y a eut des flashback importants dans ce chapitre (il y en aura d'autre un peu plus tard)  
><strong>_

_**Que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer dans les prochains chapitres…**_

_**Le chapitre 10 cette semaine et le 11 si possible aussi.A bientôt.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	13. chapitre 10: l'Ange et l'humaine

_**Bonjour tous le monde!**_

_**Ce passage est une sorte de chapitre bonus. J'espère que vous aimerez. Ce chapitre me plait beaucoup. Vous comprendrez peut-être mieux un des personnage de l'histoire grâce à ça. Il est en POV omniscient comme pour le chapitre 7 (25 ans plus tôt) qui avait bien plut. Je trouvais que l'écrire comme ça était mieux.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 10: l'Ange et l'humaine**

À Hidden, un Ange était assis près du lac. La lune était magnifique et le lac, grâce à elle, avait des reflets argentés.

Il pensait qu'il avait de la chance d'être ici. Dans un lieu aussi beau et magique. Pourtant, une chose lui manquait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. D'ailleurs il trouvait même étrange de ressentir ça car à Hidden, on ne devait ressentir que joie et bonheur.

Mais quand on était un ange depuis aussi longtemps que lui, on finissait par se lasser des choses répétitives qu'on vivait dans cet endroit.

Il devait souvent accueillir les nouveaux et les emmener voir Alessandre. Maintenant, plus rien ne le surprenait. Les gens, leurs actes, leurs réactions. Avec le temps il pouvait même deviner ce qu'une personne ferait selon la situation.

Un bruit derrière lui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne. Il se dit que c'était sûrement lui qui l'avait imaginé. Après tout, il n'y avait que cet ange pour sortir au lac la nuit.

Les autres restaient dans la cité, riant et dansant autour des nombreux feux de bois.

Lui n'était pas très fêtes, il préférait le calme. Il avait des amis mais c'était plus des connaissances. Jamais il ne se liait facilement. D'ailleurs, dans ce lieu, tout le monde savait que c'était un homme bon mais solitaire et ils ne le dérangeaient jamais. Tout le monde savait que s'il voulait venir, il viendrait mais ça ne servait à rien de lancer l'invitation, il ne répondrait pas.

C'était probablement l'Ange le plus énigmatique qui vivait ici. Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'on pense ça de lui.

Il avait aussi le nom d'Ange-gardien.

Étant toujours à l'entrée de ce paradis et accueillant les gens, ce titre était fait pour lui.

L'Ange ne pensait pas souvent à son passé. À Hidden, on apprenait à vivre dans le présent et à ne plus se soucier du passé. Mais l'homme pensait surtout à l'avenir. Il se demandait si cela allait être toujours ainsi, sans surprise, sans réel but.

Après plusieurs heures, Alessandre le convoqua. Il partit donc sur le champ.

Il avait beaucoup de respect pour lui. C'était son chef, son mentor, son model mais aussi son ami.

Arrivé dans la salle ils se saluèrent.

- Bonsoir Alessandre.

- Bonsoir Gabriel. Je t'ai demandé car j'ai une mission pour toi. Il faudrait que tu surveilles une jeune femme, Isabella Swan, vivant à Forks dans l' Etat de Washington. Son avenir proche est incertain, tu as donc l'autorisation d'aller au puits jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de me dire ce que l'avenir lui réserve.

- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Il partit alors munit du papier l'autorisant à franchir les marches pour allait jusqu'au puits.

Le puits… un endroit où il n'aimait pas trop aller. Observer ses humains ne le fascinait pas beaucoup, sachant à l'avance leurs actions et réactions. Parfois il s'amusait quand même à écouter leur légende à propos d'un ange, l'Ange Gabriel. Ça l'amusait de voir à quel point ils se trompaient sur le paradis, sur lui. Cela avait été une simple coïncidence qu'il s'appelle Gabriel, c'était juste le prénom qu'on lui avait donné à sa naissance.

Il montra la feuille au gardien puis alla jusqu'au bâtiment.

Il demanda à voir tout d'abord le parcours de la jeune fille pour se faire une idée d'elle.

Gabriel resta pensif quand aux actions de cette humaine.

_Généreuse, _pensa-t-il en regardant dans l'eau trouble.

Elle avait éveillé sa curiosité, n'agissant pas comme les autres filles de son âge, même comme la plupart des autres gens.

L'ange remarqua que sa vie devint difficile au moment où elle habita à Forks. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Être entourée de loups et de vampires n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour vivre une vie d'adolescente normale.

Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas apparemment. Elle acceptait les natures de ses…amis?

_Étrange personne, _se dit-il. Il aurait parié qu'elle allait avoir peur et s'éloigner. Au contraire elle se rapprochait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Il voyait maintenant pourquoi son avenir était si incertain, phénomène d'ailleurs curieux car Alessandre savait toujours normalement. Mais comment savoir la moindre chose avec autant de créatures surnaturelles comme fréquentations!

Voir ensuite qu'elle tombait amoureuse d'un vampire le laissa perplexe. Il pensait que dans le cerveau de cette fille, quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas. Elle n'aimait pas le risque, n'avait pas le goût du danger. Son amour pour lui était réel et pure.

Essayer de la comprendre semblait rendre fou Gabriel. Elle faisait presque toujours l'opposé de ce qu'il pensait.

_Surprenante_, remarqua-t-il alors acceptait d'aller chez une famille de vampire.

Combien y avait-il de chance pour qu'un humain accepte ce rendez-vous? Seulement une sur des millions. Et elle était cette chance.

Il ralentit alors le temps, pour voir comment cela s'était passé. Et bien entendu, cela le choqua. Il n'était rien arrivé de dramatique. Il y avait même eut un rapprochement entre cette créature de la nuit et cette humaine.

Il continua d'avancer, faisant défiler les images de sa vie dans cette bourgade jusqu'au présent. Ils étaient maintenant un couple et passés un moment dans une clairière. C'était intense. Rien qu'avec leur regard on pouvait voir à quel point l'amour était fort entre eux.

Il essaya alors de voir le futur d' Isabella. Il y eut à ce moment là un nombre incalculable d'images. Certaines la montrant vampires, d'autres mortes, d'autres en vie.

Il quitta donc le puits pour la première fois à regrets et fit son rapport à son chef.

Le mentor décida de lui donner un accès illimité au puits jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait du nouveau.

Gabriel était heureux. Il pourrait voir Isabella à chaque fois qu'il le voulait et ainsi résoudre le mystère.

Il retourna alors chez lui le temps de dormir un peu puis de retourner le lendemain voir la fille.

Les jours passèrent et le futur de la fille Swan toujours aussi différent jusqu'à une partie de baseball avec la famille de vampire.

D'autres, non végétariens, étaient arrivés. Ils remarquèrent l'humaine et bien sur voulurent boire son sang. Un combat allait peut-être s'engager.

Finalement les 3 vampires les laissèrent. Gabriel soupira de soulagement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

Mais ce soulagement ne fut que de courte durée quand il avança dans l'avenir, il vit alors les derniers instants de la fille. L'un des trois sang froid allait la pourchasser, l'attirer dans un piège puis la mordre. Ses amis arriveraient trop tard, en tendant d'enlever le venin, son amoureux allait la tuer, ne pouvant s'arrêter.

Elle allait donc mourir, elle allait venir à Hidden.

Gabriel fut pris d'un étrange sentiment de joie. Il ne souhaitait pas que des gens meurent mais il se disait qu'ici elle aurait une belle vie et il pourrait l'aider. Cela le changerait.

Alessandre accepta la requête de l'ange à propos de son choix de s'occuper d'elle. Il était même heureux que son ami porte un certain intérêt pour quelqu'un.

Pourtant, le temps d'aller au puits que le futur avait déjà changé. Il vit le vampire médecin la porter et dire à son fils adoptif qu'il avait bien fait, qu'elle allait vivre.

Il remonta le temps et observa ce qui avait fait changer l'avenir.

Ce n'était rien. Juste une pensée que cet être immortel eut. Il revoyait un souvenir dans sa tête: elle et lui dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Isabella dormait contre lui et il écoutait son cœur battre. Il trouvait que c'était le plus beau son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu après la voix de son amour.

Il savait que s'il continuait, il n'entendrait plus ce son, ni son timbre mélodieux, elle allait mourir.

Il avait alors réussit à se dégager avec rapidité du poignet de l'humaine et s'était éloigné le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Elle allait vivre, elle n'allait pas venir ici.

Il admirait le jeune vampire qui avait stoppé son geste, qui avait lutté contre sa nature. Mais une autre sensation gagnait son cœur, il l'enviait lui et sa vie.

_Quelle chose plus étrange qu'un Ange enviant un vampire sur Terre! _Ironisa-t-il.

.

.

.

Son ordre était maintenue, tant que les vampires et l'humaine seraient proches, Gabriel devait vérifier sa vie. Il avait accepté sans problème. Pourtant une chose le dérangeait. Il savait que cet amour ne serait pas infini. Le végétarien ne voulait pas la transformer, un jour tout allait prendre fin. Un jour, elle souffrira.

C'est ce qui arriva le 13 septembre. L'élément déclencheur qui allait lui briser le cœur.

Un des membres de cette famille attaqua la pauvre Isabella. Heureusement elle ne fut que légèrement blessée.

Elle avait même rassuré les autres en disant que ce n'était rien de grave.

_Si elle savait! _ajouta pensivement Gabriel tout en la regardant.

Elle n'avait peut-être que quelques manifestations physique de l'événement qui guériraient vite mais son cœur n'allait pas se remettre de ce qui allait arrivé après ça.

L'Ange avait vu que quelques temps juste après, le vampire allait la quitter.

Il observa alors la scène ce jour là, à vitesse humaine, le cœur serrait.

Plus il parlait, plus elle souffrait, Gabriel le voyait.

Au début, étant persuadée qu'elle les suivrait, puis comprenant que son premier amour ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne et le coup fatal en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas bonne pour lui.

Sûrement la chose la plus dure à entendre pour elle. Son âme-sœur la laissait là, mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre, perdre cet amour, elle pensait le rattraper en courant après, à quoi bon, il était déjà loin.

L'Ange savait que l'immortel était déjà à la frontière mexicaine.

En voyant la jeune humaine si fragile, si malheureuse, Gabriel laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue.

C'était la première fois que quelque chose l'émouvait, la première fois qu'il souffrait de voir une autre personne souffrir.

Il avait mal pour elle.

Son cœur saignait autant que le sien…

.

.

.

A contre cœur et après être sur que la jeune fille était chez elle, il alla faire son rapport à Alessandre.

Le chef lui dit alors qu'il n'avait plus besoin de surveiller la fille Swan.

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Mais quand il comprit il n'était pas d'accord. Il argumenta en disant qu'il ne savait pas si les vampires reviendraient et puis il y avait toujours les loups.

Alessandre fut convaincu bien qu'il comprenne la vraie motivation de l'Ange.

Gabriel passa donc les jours et les semaines suivantes à observer Bella.

Il l'appelait comme ça maintenant, il avait vu déjà à quel point elle n'aimait pas être appelée par son prénom entier.

Il aimait beaucoup regarder sa vie en même temps que cela se produisait. Bien qu'il voit qu'elle souffrait beaucoup, il était heureux qu'elle soit loin de cet univers surnaturel.

Mais cela changea un temps avec le rapprochement qu'elle fit avec le loup. Qui ne dura que quelques semaines à cause de l'abandon de celui-ci.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Et ça continuait. Tout d'abord le décès de sa mère et son beau-père, puis celui de son père, qui à son avis, était le plus terrible.

Et le dernier événement qui fut le coup de grâce, son enlèvement par la compagne du traqueur qui avait mordu Bella auparavant.

La rouquine voulait forcément obtenir vengeance depuis la mort de son amant. Mais pourquoi tuer cette innocente? Le coupable était plutôt le vampire.

Et pourquoi la faire souffrir autant? Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser ces questions.

Chaque larme que l'humaine versait était un coup de poignard pour l'Ange.

Lui qui savait que maintenant, cette fille était son unique préoccupation.

Lui qui savait que maintenant, cette fille était tout pour lui.

Un soir, ce fut trop. Il ne put regarder d'avantage les souffrances qu'elle endurait car il le savait, s'il voyait ça d'avantage, il transgresserait les règles et partirait sur Terre pour l'aider. Il ne devait pas, il n'avait pas le droit.

Gabriel s'installa donc, cette nuit de pleine lune, au bord du lac. Il repensait à la première fois où, une nuit comme celle-ci, on lui avait demandé de surveiller le futur d'une jeune femme nommée Isabella Swan.

Alessandre arriva peu de temps après et lui dit une seule chose:

- C'est finit Gabriel, Isabella arrivera demain à Hidden.

Son cœur devint alors léger comme l'air.

_Ses souffrances ont prit fin. _Se dit-il heureux.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Et oui, Gabriel connaissait déjà Bella, c'est pour ça qu'il était attaché à elle dès son arrivée à Hidden. **_

_**Je voulais que vous compreniez un peu mieux Gabriel et qu'on ne l'imagine pas comme le grand méchant de l'histoire car c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup, lui aussi a un cœur 3.**_

_**L'amour fait faire de nombreuses choses pas toujours bonnes.**_

_**A voir dans les prochains chapitres ce que notre Ange compte faire…**_

_**Le chapitre suivant demain.**_

_**B-ness.**_


	14. chapitre 11: nouvelles

_**Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu des modifications à faire sur ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci pour vos review, vos encouragements! **_

_**Dans ce chapitre un POV Bella et un nouveau POV. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 11: nouvelles**

POV Bella:

Je sentais tous leur regards sur moi. Je n'avais pas seulement avoué ce que j'avais fait, mais aussi ceux qu'ils devaient normalement devenir si je n'étais pas intervenu.

- J'ai failli repartir avec Maria? Et tuer de nouveau des humains?

Jasper était bouleversé et ça se comprenait. Après tant d'efforts!

Il partit dans le jardin s'en rien ajouter.

Emmett serra fortement Rosalie qui c'était blottie dans ses bras. Carlisle et Esmé se tenaient la main. Quand à Edward, il me regardait tristement.

- Belle pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé?

- Je suis désolé Elian, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas. Je n'ai jamais aimé parler du passé, encore moins de ces moments là.

- Je suis triste que tu es dut vivre ça Belle. Rajouta Cali en se serrant fort contre moi.

- Liz, Nathaniel, vous pouvez prendre les jumeaux et les emmener en haut?

Elle acquiesça et les jumeaux les suivirent.

Les Cullen étaient encore choqués apparemment. Je décidais alors de leur laisser encore le temps de tout assimiler et je partis voir Jasper.

Il était assis dans le jardin et regardait la forêt.

Je m'assis et entama la discussion:

- Perdre quelqu'un peu nous faire faire des choses qu'on ne pourrait même pas imaginer tu sais.

- Bella, j'allais tout ruiner, décevoir Carlisle. Tant d'efforts pour rien.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé!

- Comment je me suis comporté après?

Je savais ce qu'il entendait par après. Je voulais lui dire la vérité sans trop le faire souffrir. Je me remémorais les images de ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans grande joie.

- Tu partais vers le Mexique et tu tombais sur Maria. Après que tu lui ais dit qu'Alice et d'autres été morts, elle te proposa de la rejoindre et tu acceptais. Après, elle formait un clan puissant avec ton aide et elle te forçait à te nourrir en coupant légèrement devant toi le coup d'humains. Tu ne résistais pas et te nourrissais d'eux. Mais tu avais perdu toute raison de vivre alors même au combat, tu n'étais plus le plus fort. Finalement tu décidais de mettre fin à tes jours pendant un combat de clan en laissant un adversaire t'attaquer alors que tu avais vu le coup venir. Tu mourrais vite.

- Au moins, je ne prenais aucun plaisir à tuer des humains et je me donnais la mort.

- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé! Tu as toujours Alice près de toi et crois-moi que je ferais tout pour que ça reste ainsi. Vous êtes une très bonne famille, vous ne devriez pas subir tout ça.

- Et toi alors? Tu as déjà subis tellement par notre faute. Comment peux-tu être aussi gentille envers nous après tout ça?

- Parce que je tiens à vous Jasper! Tu ferais tout pour Alice parce que tu l'aimes. Et bien moi je ferais tout pour vous parce que je vous aime. Il va falloir vous y faire!

Il sourit à la fin de ma phrase.

- Bon il vaut mieux rejoindre les autres.

- Tu as raison et Jazz, comment ils se sentent là?

- Ils culpabilisent pour toi. Ils s'en veulent pour tout ça. Mais je crois que le plus choqué reste Edward. Il n'arrive pas encore à réaliser tout ce que tu es prête à faire pour nous, pour lui.

- Merci. Il faut rentrer.

Le temps de rentrer, Nicolaï avait le regard inquiet. Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien, il me fit un signe de tête.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- Je n'en sais rien Emmett. Répondit Carlisle.

Moi j'avais déjà pensé à une chose:

- Déjà, les jumeaux vont partir, Nathaniel et Liz les emmèneront.

- Pas question! Crièrent les deux concernés tout en dévalant les escaliers.

- C'est trop dangereux de vous laisser ici! Gabriel pourrait vous blesser.

- Bella, Tu l'as dit toi-même, un ange n'a pas le droit d'interférer. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il risquerait ça?

Nathaniel n'avait pas tord. Gabriel voulait que je revienne avec lui à Hidden alors il n'allait pas interférer sinon il serait coincer ici. Que pouvait bien avoir en tête cet Ange?

- De plus il faut que tout le monde soit présent pour les jours à venir.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je surprise.

Celui-là me cacher quelque chose…

- Bon allez on ne vous le cache pas plus longtemps. J'ai demandé Liz en mariage et elle a accepté.

Je restais sans voix. Nathaniel allait se marier? Alice bien sur sautillait sur place et frappait dans ses mains. Les autres les félicitèrent. Quand à moi je restais là, devant eux en les regardant, ne sachant quoi dire.

- Euh Bells toujours avec nous?

- Hin? Euh oui c'est juste que… un mariage? Toi tu vas te marier?

- Bin oui. Je sais que ça doit te choquer mais tu es heureuse?

Après avoir bien assimilé toutes les informations, je le pris dans mes bras.

- Bien sur que je suis heureuse pour vous deux. C'est juste que j'étais choquée mais la surprise passée, je réalise. Félicitation!

- Merci ma Belle.

J'allais ensuite vers Liz et la pris dans mes bras à son tour.

- Félicitation Liz.

- Merci Bella. Euh Bella, j'aurais voulu que enfin, veux-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur?

Deuxième choque de la journée en très peu de temps. Moi en demoiselle d'honneur? Robe, talon, tout les regards braqués sur moi?

Joker…

- Bella s'il te plait…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella est d'accord. Allez on va dans la cuisine parler de la cérémonie. C'est parti!

Sans que je puisse dire un seul mot, Alice nous tira toutes les deux vers la cuisine où elle commença un nombre incalculable de phrases à propos de la décoration, des couleurs, des robes…etc.

Le pire c'était que je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je prétexte que j'allais voir les robes que j'avais dans mon armoire, dans ma chambre.

Je ne savais pas si cette excuse allait marcher avec Alice, mais elle s'était déjà dit que mes goûts vestimentaires avaient changeaient, elle espérait peut-être que j'ai des robes. Décidément, elle ne me connaissait pas si bien que ça.

Je me faufilais alors discrètement vers l'extérieur sous le regard amusé des autres vampires présents.

Je m'asseyais sur les marches de la terrasse quand Nicolaï arriva.

POV Nicolaï:

Elle était là, assise, calme. Pourtant je savais que ça n'allait pas. Elle devait probablement s'inquiéter.

- Vous vous inquiétez à cause de Gabriel n'est-ce-pas?

- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

- Je vous connais plutôt bien maintenant.

- Ils n'ont pas conscience du danger qu'il représente, soupira-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Les Cullen ainsi que les autres ne comprenaient mais moi oui. J'avais déjà vu les pouvoirs d'Isabella, elle m'avait raconté bon nombre de leur entraînement, de plus cet Ange était plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle encore.

- Vous pensez que ce mariage est une mauvaise idée?

- Oui. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Les jumeaux devraient partir et moi aussi, vous devriez tous vous préparer à combattre au cas où, au lieu de ça, ils parlent mariage, lune de miel et autres.

- Je comprends votre point de vue mais comprenez aussi le leur. Ils veulent sûrement penser à autre chose après les révélations que vous leur avez faites. Ça doit être dur pour eux. On ne peut pas dire que je les portais dans mon cœur après que vous m'ayez raconté votre passé mais je commence à les apprécier et à les comprendre. Ils tiennent à vous.

Oh ça oui, ils tenaient à elle. Malheureusement ils l'avaient mal montrés. Leur départ de Forks n'avait pas été la bonne solution mais l'intention était là.

L'avenir allait probablement beaucoup changer bientôt. Si cette histoire avec Gabriel se réglait sans problème, Isabella devrait faire un choix. Nos deux familles ne pourraient vivre trop longtemps dans la même ville, nous allions attirer l'attention.

- Bon je vais aller chasser. Je reviens vite.

- Nicolaï, tu ne veux pas y aller avec quelqu'un?

Elle avait peur pour moi. Il fallait que je la rassure. De plus j'avais besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir un peu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je reste près de la maison et je me dépêche et puis je…

- Tu as besoin d'être seul.

- Vous me connaissez bien.

- Tu es mon ami, c'est normal. Fais attention à toi.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête et partit dans les bois.

Je sentis des biches à l'est, je fonçais sur elles.

Elles étaient cinq. Je les vidais une à une de leur sang. Ensuite je fis de même avec un ours non loin.

Je me souvins de ma première chasse avec Isabella. Je n'avais vraiment pas confiance en moi à cette époque. Je croyais que je n'y arriverais pas. Cependant elle avait su me rassurer et m'apprendre.

La chasse terminée, je réfléchis à mes pensées de plus tôt:

La connaissant, je pense qu'elle resterait avec nous. Elle ne laisserait jamais les jumeaux seuls. Pourtant, en présence des Cullen elle semblait plus heureuse.

Mais en ce qui me concernait, je la suivrais, quelque soit son choix. Les enfants étaient vraiment gentils mais rien n'était plus précieux que la vie d'Isabella pour moi. Je devais la protéger.

Au début certes, j'étais resté avec elle pour apprendre à me contrôler, ensuite parce que je me sentais redevable envers elle pour m'avoir sauver la vie. Mais par la suite, j'ai compris qu'elle ne voulait rien en retour de cet acte. Juste m'aider et me montrer une vie meilleure, une vie heureuse.

Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour où je l'ai compris.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Mademoiselle Swan et moi venions de chasser. Nous rentrions donc chez elle. _

_Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure, elle alla dans la bibliothèque et comme à mon habitude je la suivis, toujours en demandant. Je ne voulais jamais lui imposer ma présence. _

_- mademoiselle Swan, puis-je m'installer ici aussi?_

_- Nicolaï, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de demander et puis arrêtes de dire mademoiselle Swan, ça me vieillit quand tu dit ça._

_- Je suis désolé si je vous offense en vous appelant ainsi mais comment puis-je vous tutoyer ou vous appeler par votre prénom, vous êtes supérieur à moi, je vous dois tout, je ne peux vous appeler autrement._

_Après ma phrase, elle soupira._

_- Je vous ennuie n'est-ce-pas?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux que tu comprennes, si je t'ai sauvé la vie ce n'est pas parce que je voulais quelque chose en échange. Nicolaï tu ne me dois rien. J'ai fais ça parce que j'avais vu que tu étais malheureux. Je sentais que tu étais une bonne personne, je devais t'aider et te montrer qu'on pouvait vivre plus normalement sans tuer._

_Cette femme était vraiment d'une bonté incroyable. Me sauver la vie sans rien vouloir en retour. Peu de gens étaient comme ça. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle était unique._

_- Nicolaï, tu es mon ami et je t'aime. _

_Je la regardais abasourdis. Je ne comprenais pas! Un être tel qu'elle pouvait éprouver de l'affection pour moi et me considérais comme un ami?_

_C'est alors que je compris. Je vivrais éternellement pour la protéger. Non pas parce que je le devais, mais parce que je le voulais. La servir, l'aider, la défendre: je ne voyais pas de meilleure façon de vivre mon éternité._

_Je fis alors de mon mieux pour lui apporter la joie qu'elle méritait._

_- Moi aussi je tiens à vous… Isabella. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

J'étais alors partit comme un enfant trop timide et gêné! C'était la première fois que je l'appelais comme ça. Je me souvins aussi de son visage rayonnant juste grâce à cette phrase avant que je parte.

Cela la rendait heureuse. Je m'étais juré que ça serait toujours ainsi.

Je rentrais après ce petit moment de solitude. Je restais quelques instants à l'entrée du bois. J'observais Isabella toujours sur la terrasse.

Elle s'inquiétait tellement pour les gens qu'elle aimait!

Pour moi c'était un véritable Ange. Et elle le serait toujours, qu'importe ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle avait tout sacrifié par amour et malgré toutes ces épreuves, elle était toujours forte et merveilleuse. Je l'admirais et la respectais. C'était mon amie et je devais faire quelque chose pour elle.

Je m'éloignais alors encore un peu pour être sur de ne pas être entendu puis pris mon téléphone portable.

Au bout de deux sonnerie on décrocha.

- Allo?

- C'est Nicolaï, je voudrais que tu viennes.

- Pourquoi? Il y a un problème?

- C'est Isabella…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Vous avez le droit de dire que je suis une sadique allez y! hihi**_

_**Alors à votre avis, qui cela peut-il bien être?**_

_**Petit concours, si vous trouvez qui c'est et pourquoi Nicolaï l'a appelé, vous aurez le droit à un extrait du chapitre suivant avant tout le monde! Ça commence à partir de maintenant jusque demain même heure. Si plusieurs ont la réponse, je prendrais la personne qui a été la plus rapide. **_

_**Bonne chance!**_

_**B-ness.**_


	15. chapter12:lien du passélien de l'avenir

_**Bonjour à tous! **_

_**Désolé d'avoir été si longue pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas pus écrire ce chapitre plus tôt.**_

_**Merci pour ceux qui suivent toujours cette fiction.**_

_**Vous allez découvrir qui Nicolaï a appelé. ( et oui Mane-jei, il a appelé une connaissance tu es trop forte ^_^mais ça ne suffit pas^^ - Laura, désolé mais c'est une fiction Bella/Edward, j'espère que tu continueras quand même de la lire. Mais il y aura des surprises.)**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

**_._**

.

**Chapitre 12: lien du passé/ lien de l'avenir**

POV Bella:

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment le comportement de Nicolaï depuis son retour de chasse. Il avait un sourire qui ne s'effaçait pas et regardait toujours l'heure.

Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il avait un comportement étrange mais il m'avait répondu que tout était comme d'habitude.

Ses agissements me donnaient de plus en plus l'envie de lire dans ses pensées mais je m'étais toujours juré de ne jamais faire ça à un membre de ma famille sauf si j'avais une bonne raison. Et je ne pouvais pas justifier en utilisant ma curiosité. J'allais donc devoir attendre.

Je soupirai à cette constatation. Je n'étais pas très patiente quand il s'agissait de ma famille.

- Bella, qu'est-ce-que tu as?

Edward. Depuis quelques jours nous nous parlions un peu plus mais il évitait toujours mon regard. C'était lui qui avait le plus de mal avec ce que j'avais révélé. Je pense qu'il se sentait coupable mais parfois il semblait en colère. J'avais pas mal de soucis pour le comprendre. Mais une chose qui s'était accentuée: son inquiétude pour moi. Cela en devenait presque excessif.

- Rien, c'est Nicolaï, il est étrange depuis son retour de chasse. Je suis sur qu'il prépare quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- C'est vrai que son comportement est bizarre. Il me cache quelque chose. Dans ses pensées je n'entends que des extraits de livres qu'il a déjà lus. A force je vais les connaitre par cœur.

Je ris un peu. C'était moi qui avait dis à Nicolaï comment cacher ses pensées. Depuis on s'était entrainé assez souvent. Maintenant il était devenu fort.

- On peut dire qu'il sait cacher ses pensées! Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais juste attendre de voir ce qu'il manigance.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Et lui aussi.

- C'est normal, il a été le premier membre de ma nouvelle famille depuis mon retour ici alors je suis très attachée à lui.

- Je suis désolé.

Je me retournais et le regardais. Il avait un visage si triste et une réelle douleur dans les yeux. Je réfléchissais alors à ma phrase. _« depuis mon retour ». _Il avait du comprendre à quoi je faisais allusion. Il se sentait si coupable. Ça en devenait énervant par moment. Ne pouvait-il pas voir que je considérais sa famille comme la mienne et que j'avais agis comme je le voulais? Il se croyait responsable et en un sens il l'était car il m'avait quitté mais pourtant j'avais rencontré d'autres personnes, j'avais vu un monde magnifique. Bien que je souffre, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je l'aimais, même si je refusais encore de lui avouer.

- Edward, arrêtes de te sentir coupable pour ça. Quand comprendras-tu que je ferais tout pour protéger les Cullen comme toi ou un autre membre de ta famille le ferais?

- Peut-être mais si je ne t'avais pas quitté rien ne se serait produit.

- Tu as raison. Si tu n'étais pas parti jamais il ne serait arrivé tout ça. Mais jamais je n'aurais rencontré Nicolaï, les jumeaux, Nathaniel et d'autres. Qui sait ce qui leur seraient arrivés… Nicolaï serait mort, et pour les autres je n'ose y penser. Alors on peut dire que c'est un mal pour un bien et puis au final, on est tous là non?

- Comment peux-tu être aussi gentille avec moi, comment peux-tu me pardonner après ça? Je ne comprends pas.

Je souris et ris intérieurement; non il ne comprendrait jamais. Du moins pas avant que je lui dise. Il ne pouvait voir les choses les plus simples en face. Pourtant, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

- Je l'ai déjà dis. Je peux pardonner aux gens que j'aime.

Ma phrase m'avait échappé. En cet instant je voulais qu'il comprenne, qu'il sache. Mais j'avais si peur qu'ensuite tout s'enchaîne, qu'ensuite il me laisse encore. Une peur qui serait toujours présente, je le crains.

Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient devenus si brillant, pleins d'espoirs. Je détournais vite le regard.

C'est à ce moment là que je sentis quelque chose. Une présence. Je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-il être là, je n'avais pas…. Nicolaï!

Je relevais la tête vers lui.

- Nicolaï, c'est ça que tu me cachais?

- Il devait arriver un peu avant, il est en retard. C'était de plus en plus dur de vous le dissimuler.

Alors c'était ça, il était là! Un immense bonheur m'envahit alors.

- Bella? Waouh c'est quoi tout ce bonheur?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à Jasper et parti à toute vitesse dehors guettant la route. Il devait arriver de là, bientôt je le verrais. Je le sentais, il n'était plus très loin.

Soudain un bruit de moteur, lointain mais qui se faisait de plus en plus présent, il arrivait.

Je vis alors une silhouette au bout de la petite route qui menait jusque chez moi. Une moto noire, un homme dessus. Je voyais déjà l'énorme sourire qu'il faisait. Le mien allait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il arriva ensuite non loin. Arrêta sa moto et en descendit. Tout en courant dans ses bras je criais son nom, les larmes aux yeux:

- Jacob!

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ma belle!

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner. Je m'y blottis ensuite avec grand plaisir. J'étais si heureuse de le voir. Jake avait un peu grandi encore et avait pris des muscles, encore. Il n'arrêterait jamais de grandir celui là! Cependant il n'avait pas beaucoup vieillit.

- C'est Nicolaï qui t'a appelé alors.

- Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas la grande joie alors je suis venu y remédier.

- Je suis si heureuse de te voir.

- Et moi alors! Je te signale que tu devais m'appeler il y a quelques temps.

- Désolé, il y a eu pas mal de changements alors je n'y ai pas trop pensé.

- mouais, je vois ça.

Jacob détestait déjà les Cullen à l'époque et ça n'avait jamais changé. Je pouvais le comprendre.

- Allez viens, on va faire une ballade à moto comme au bon vieux temps!

- On va devoir utiliser une moto pour deux alors. Tu sais bien que la mienne est toujours chez toi.

- Euh Isabella, regardez au niveau du garage.

J'avançais vers celui-ci doucement, comme s'il allait en sortir je ne sais quoi. Nicolaï n'avait tout de même pas…

Le garage était ouvert, on y voyait une superbe moto noire brillante, il y avait un dessin en argent sur celle-ci. Je regardais de plus près et vis une paire d'aile. Dans l'une se trouvait le dessin du symbole Quileute et dans l'autre le symbole des Cullen. En dessous était écris « Swan » d'une magnifique écriture.

J'étais aux anges. Je me retournais et fonçais dans les bras de Nicolaï. Je crois qu'il fut si surpris qu'il ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite il referma ses bras sur moi.

- Merci Nicolaï. Elle est parfaite. Et pour l'invitation de Jacob, je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

- Souvenez-vous du pari de l'autre fois. Je vous devez une moto. Et puis Jacob fait partie de votre famille, vous ne l'aviez pas vu depuis longtemps. Allez faire un tour, je veille sur les jumeaux.

Je l'embrassais sur la joue pour repartir aussi vite vers mon bijou. Bijou que j'enfourchais incroyablement vite au coté de mon Jacob, mon soleil.

Il fit de même. Nous mîmes le moteur en route en même temps.

- Alors ma belle, le premier arrivé au terrain vague à environ 7 kilomètres?

- Prépares-toi à perdre!

Nous partîmes alors en mettant les gaz. J'entendis en fond Nicolaï qui me criait de faire quand même attention mais je m'amusais trop pour ça. Et puis, j'étais solide.

La course fut rapide et bien entendu je gagnais. Il s'était relâché depuis quelques temps. Devenait-il enfin responsable?

Je ris à cette question.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fais rire?

- Je me suis demandais si tu étais enfin devenu responsable mais rien que se poser la question est comique en soit.

- Très drôle Swan, tu vas voir.

Il fonça sur moi histoire de me mettre par terre. Je l'esquivais. Nous continuâmes comme ça pendant un long moment, se chamaillant et se taquinant. Que c'était bon de rire et jouer de nouveau avec lui. Je me sentais bien.

Nous étions devenu proche au départ des Cullen, plus quand j'ai découvert qu'il était en fait un loup et encore plus après ma « mort ». Le pauvre avait énormément souffert, c'était lui qui avait retrouvé mon corps.

Jacob avait insisté pour porter mon corps jusque Forks et s'occuper de l'enterrement. Cette épreuve l'avait rendu si malheureux. Alors après mon retour sur terre j'ai voulu le revoir. Il m'avait expliqué pour l'enterrement. Jake s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt mais je lui avais dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Les Quileutes m'avaient accueillis comme l'une des leurs et j'en étais heureuse. Jake fut imprégné d'une nouvelle venu de la tribu un peu plus jeune que lui. Le mariage était réussi.

Le lien entre Jake et moi était assez étrange, très fort. Plus que de simple amis mais différent de deux amoureux. Un peu comme des frères et sœur mais là encore ce n'était pas pareil. On ne pouvait pas le décrire, on le ressentait juste et nous étions bien comme ça.

- Alors, les Cullen hin…

- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Alors dis moi.

- Tu sais que ma famille et moi nous nous sommes installés ici, et bien pendant un pique-nique ils sont tombés sur nous. J'ai appris par la suite qu'ils habitaient pas loin et allaient au même lycée que moi.

- Tu es de nouveau avec l'autre?

- Il a un nom tu sais! Et non je ne suis avec lui.

- Mouais. Bells, je te connais depuis si longtemps, une chose n'a jamais changé en toi, ton amour pour lui. Et crois moi j'ai tout fais pour changé ça! Mais ça ne pourra pas changer, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Parfois je me demande même si les vampires n'ont pas une sorte d'imprégnation comme nous.

- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas vampire.

- Et alors, nous on peut s'imprégné d'une fille qui n'est pas de la tribu. Ça ne se commande pas. Mais je ne suis pas enchanté que ça arrive entre toi et lui.

- Tu ne l'as jamais aimé.

- C'est normal non? Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Mais je suis prêt à accepter de te voir avec lui, si c'Est-ce qui peut te rendre heureuse. Mais soit sur que je vais surveiller ça de près, et pas question que je sois ami avec lui!

- Merci Jake mais je ne sais même pas si je vais retourner vers lui.

- Tu as peur qu'il te laisse encore.

- Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante?

- C'est une bonne raison, mais Bells, il faut que tu choisisses. Soit tu prends le risque et tu restes avec lui. Soit tu laisses tomber une bonne fois pour toute mais dans ce cas là il faut que tu avances. Tu ne peux pas refuser d'être avec lui par peur et continuer de l'aimer. Tu n'en seras que plus malheureuse encore.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux, choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre. Il était si gentil avec moi. Il m'aidait vraiment et j'avais de la chance de l'avoir.

- Quoi? Me regardes pas comme ça!

- Désolé c'est juste que je viens de voir qu'il arrive que tu sois sérieux et que tu dises des choses censées, c'est comme un miracle.

- Oh, attends toi, je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi!

Il fonça de nouveau sur moi. Rejouant encore comme plus tôt. Jake avait raison, je devais avancer, quelque soit ma décision mais avant, je devais trouver une solution pour Gabriel.

Je parlais alors de ce qui s'était passé à mon ami. IL était lui aussi inquiet mais pensait que Gabriel ne pourrait rien faire car il interviendrait dans notre monde et comme il voulait que lui et mon repartions à Hidden, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il rit aussi quand il apprit pour le mariage, tout particulièrement quand il sut que j'étais demoiselle d'honneur.

Nous parlâmes ensuite de sa vie à Forks, de Billy qui me saluait. D'Embry et Quil qui s'amusaient toujours à faire des paris, de Paul qui se prenait toujours autant au sérieux, de Sam et Emily qui avaient eu un enfant…

Ils me manquaient beaucoup et je me promis de leur rendre visite bientôt.

Nous étions rentrés en fin de soirée où les Cullen étaient présents. Nous étions en période de vacances et heureusement, sinon je crois qu'Alice aurait séché les cours rien que pour préparer le mariage.

La semaine qui suivit fut mon Enfer personnel. Essayage de robe, de chaussures, pose de décorations… Ce lutin était diabolique.

Avec Edward, nos rapports allaient de mieux en mieux, surtout après notre conversation après mon retour de mon moment avec Jacob.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_- Jacob me déteste vraiment! Sa haine envers moi est encore pire que ce que je pensais, mais je le mérite._

_- Il ne te hais pas, disons juste qu'il ne t'apprécie pas particulièrement._

_- Bella…_

_- Bon d'accord il te déteste mais il ne te sautera pas dessus. _

_- Il restera calme tout en me lançant des regards meurtriers et me montrant dans sa tête des images de toi après notre départ. Je préférerais qu'il me saute dessus._

_Je regardais Jake et vis qu'Edward disait vrai. Avec mon don, j'envoyais une rafale de vent qui souleva un vase et qui se cogna contre la tête de mon ami le loup._

_- Aïe! _

_Il me regarda mais ne fit que râler entre ses dents tout en continuant de parler au vampire. _

_- Merci Bella, mais tu n'étais pas obligé, je dois faire face aux conséquences de mes actes. Tout est de ma faute. _

_Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver et me gâcher ma bonne humeur. _

_- J'en ai marre!_

_Je me levais et le tira par le bras. J'entendis Jasper et Emmett rire mais ne m'en préoccupais pas. Une fois un peu plus loin des autres je m'arrêtais et le regardais. Bien entendu, il évita mon regard. Je pris alors entre mes mains son visage._

_- Edward arrêtes tu veux. J'étais heureuse et tu commences à tout gâcher ne peux-tu pas juste arrêter d'être rempli de remords deux minutes histoire que je profite un peu!_

_- Mais Bella, ce que je t'ai fais._

_- Oui c'est vrai c'est horrible. Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as dit des choses affreuses et fausses en plus de ça! Mais comment veux-tu que j'avances si tu ressasses toujours ça. Je veux aller de l'avant et en agissant ainsi je ne le pourrais pas. Edward, j'ai toujours considéré ta famille comme la mienne, c'est pour ça que j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait, tu en aurais fait autant et un autre Cullen aussi. Pourtant si c'était un autre Cullen, tu n'aurais rien dis alors pour tu agis comme ça avec moi?_

_- Parce que c'est à moi de te protéger, tu n'as pas à te sacrifier pour moi, pour nous._

_- Nous sommes au 21ème siècle maintenant! Si je peux protéger, sauver les gens que j'aime je le fais!_

_- Oui mais tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si je n'étais pas parti._

_- C'est vrai. Mais à quoi ça sert que tu rumines toujours la même chose. Edward, j'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses de nouveau, que tu repartes. Si en plus de mes peurs tu t'y mets en ne parlant que des événements de Forks je ne vais pas m'en sortir!_

_- Bella jamais je ne te laisserais de nouveau je te le jure. Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux pas être encore une fois loin de toi. Je ferais tout pour toi._

_- Si tu ferais tout pour moi, commences par ne plus parler du passé, il est assez dur comme ça pour toujours en reparler. N'en parlons plus, recommençons de zéro et avançons. Il n'y a que comme ça que j'irais mieux._

_- Je te promet de faire des efforts. _

_- D'accord. Allons rejoindre les autres. Emmett et Jasper vont mourir de rire si on les laisse dans cet état._

_Nous nous sourîmes et repartîmes vers nos familles. Les deux frères étaient hilares de la façon dont j'avais « calmé » Edward et n'arrêtaient pas de le charrier en disant qu'il avait enfin trouvé son maître. Ces deux là!_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Et me voilà maintenant en robe or, prête à aller me placer près de la futur place de la mariée. C'est Carlisle qui devait officialiser ceci.

La musique commençait j'attendais mon cavalier. Il arriva dans un très beau smoking foncé. Il me regarda et sourit.

- Prête?

- Je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis je me console en me disant que ce n'est pas moi la mariée.

- Un jour peut-être…

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il arborait un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Je le voyais, il était heureux d'être là et je pouvais avouer que moi aussi.

Il m'offrit son bras et nous sortîmes de la pièce.

Edward et moi avancions vers l'hôtel. Et je me surpris à m'imaginer à la place de Liz. Edward à la place de Nathaniel.

A la fin de la musique, nous nous plaçâmes de chaque coté. Nathaniel arriva et se mis devant Edward. La plus célèbre des musique commença, Liz arriva à pas lent vers nous. Elle était magnifique. Alice avait vraiment eu l'œil pour cette robe. Blanche et brillante. Elle était un peu bouffante à partir de la taille. Le haut était en fait un bustier. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi belle.

Je me détournais quand elle me passa son petit bouquet de roses blanches et regardais Edward.

Je lui souris alors. Son regard changea d'une lueur nouvelle.

Un jour peut-être…

_**.**_

.

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Personne n'a su que c'était Jacob! C'est bien au moins j'arrive à surprendre mes lecteurs. **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura encore plus de surprises.**_

_**A la prochaine.**_

_**N'oubliez pas une petite review ça fait plaisir ^_^**_

_**B-ness.**_


	16. chapitre 13:  19h27

_**Bonjour tous le monde! Ici B-ness**_

_**D'abord je tiens à m'excuser de cette attente. J'ai eu des choses personnelles à régler mais je suis de retour^^ J'espère juste ne pas avoir perdu des lecteurs. **_

_**Merci à ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre.**_

_**Je tiens à vous dire que c'est un chapitre assez spécial du point de vue de l'écriture qui est assez long. J'aime particulièrement ce moment de l'histoire remplit d'émotion. âmes sensibles sortez vos mouchoirs! XD**_

_**Merci aussi à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et aux personnes qui mettent des commentaires.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 13: 19h27**

POV Bella:

Comment en est-on arrivé là? Pourquoi? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Je ne pouvais croire qu'une chose aussi affreuse puisse avoir lieu et pourtant…

Pourtant je n'arrêtais de pleuré au dessus de son corps inanimé.

.

.

.

12h00

Alice était toute excitée. Les fêtes en général avaient le don de faire monter sa joie au maximum mais avec les mariages, c'était encore plus que d'habitude.

À l'approche de ce grand moment, cette jeune vampire était une vraie pile électrique. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Elle devenait aussi pire qu'un général commandant ses troupes.

On ne pouvait rien lui refuser ni même négocier quoi que ce soit. Tout ces amis le savaient, s'il avaient le malheur de la contredire, alors cette petite tornade devenait un vrai lutin diabolique et effrayant et personne ne voulait ça.

Ils obtempéraient donc à tous ce qu'elle disait ayant trop peurs des représailles.

Elle n'arrêtait pas une seconde, jetant un œil partout pour que tout soit parfait.

À vitesse vampirique elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie dans la cuisine.

- Bella! Tu ne peux pas accélérer le mouvement, j'ai un planning à respecter!

La jeune immortelle soupira tout en continuant de manger. C'était la personne la moins emballée par cet événement. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes. En plus, elle avait un rôle important, elle était la demoiselle d'honneur.

Isabella c'était faite discrète ces derniers temps, préférant s'effacer plutôt que de rester parmi la foule d'invité. La futur mariée n'avait pas invité beaucoup d'amis mais pour elle, c'était déjà de trop. En plus, elle savait qu'elle était différente de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ce qu'elle était ni pourquoi.

- Bella!

- Oui oui je me dépêche mais laisse-moi quand même finir mon assiette.

La Cullen tapa du pied, signe de son impatience. Bella, résignée, prit encore quelques bouchées et suivit son amie.

Elles montèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci. Il avait été décidé, ou plutôt Alice avait décidé, de faire la cérémonie chez les Cullen et que la fête d'après se ferait chez Bella.

Elle pensait que c'était mieux car Alice avait tout le nécessaire pour se préparer: maquillage, chaussure, vêtements, accessoires. Elle était sur de ne pas voir ce genre de choses dans la chambre d'Isabella.

Était présente les femmes Cullen, la futur mariée et Cali. Toutes en trin de se préparer, elles tournèrent leur regard vers Bella et affichèrent une mine désespérée. En même temps, on pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui ne prenait aucun plaisir à tout ces préparatifs. De plus, c'était la seule encore vêtu d'un t-shirt ample et d'un jeans.

- Bella, peux-tu montrer un peu plus de joie pour le mariage d'une de tes amies s'il te plait?

- Je suis au maximum Alice. Dit-elle en marmonnant dans ses dents.

Elle voulait vraiment faire plaisir à son amie mais en même temps, elle n'arrivait pas à mentir en disant qu'elle était heureuse d'être là. Elle essaya cependant de rattraper le coup.

- J'aime les mariages, la cérémonie, mais les préparatifs ce n'est pas mon fort.

- On sait! S'exprimèrent toutes les vampires présentes.

Elles rirent un peu puis continuèrent de se préparer tranquillement sous les ordres du chef.

Pendant ce temps là, les hommes se préparaient de leur coté chez les Swan. Alice avait formellement interdit aux garçons de s'approcher de la maison avant le début de la cérémonie. Alors ils étaient pour la plupart dans la chambre de Nicolaï qui était déjà près et s'occupait des invités, aidé d' Elian.

Nathaniel et Edward se préparaient ailleurs, dans la chambre d'ami qu'occupait provisoirement les deux futur mariés.

Contre toute attente, ce dernier avait choisit Edward pour être son témoin. Personne n'avait prévu ça même pas Alice. Il disait qu'il avait bien sympathisé avec lui. Mais en réalité, il pensait que c'était normal de le choisir lui car Bella était la demoiselle d'honneur.

- détends-toi, elle ne va pas partir en courant!

- Edward, arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées!

- Pour rien au monde je ne quitterais tes pensées, elles sont tellement comiques aujourd'hui.

- Rigoles tant que tu le peux, tu verras quand ça sera à ton tour de te marier.

- Si jamais je me marie.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé à Bella?

- Que veux-tu que je lui dise?

- Veux-tu m'épouser? Ça serait un bon début.

- Oui tu as raison et juste après elle s'enfuit en courant. Bella est encore un peu distante avec moi, nous ne nous sommes même pas remis ensemble alors lui demander de se marier serait trop rapide. Et puis il sagit de Bella! Sûrement la seule femme au monde à ne pas être attiré par le mariage!

- c'est vrai qu'elle ne saute pas de joie mais bientôt ça ira mieux, je le sais. Quand elle te regarde, on voit bien qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle t'aimera toujours.

- J'espère.

- Bon maintenant à ton tour de rassurer le futur marié car en ce moment même j'ai peur que ma fiancée ne prenne la moto de Bella et parte à toute vitesse.

Ils se sourirent et Edward lui assura à plusieurs reprises qu'Elisabeth n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir.

Au même moment, Emmett, Jasper et Jacob se trouvaient dans le salon, rajustant leur cravate et parlant.

C'est Emmett qui prit la parole le premier, demandant à son frère où se trouvait les autres.

Il n'aimait pas rester inactif et en costume. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix. De plus, son costume noir lui allait très bien, ainsi qu'à Jasper.

- Nathaniel et Edward finissent de se préparer ainsi que Carlisle. Nicolaï et Elian s'occupent des invités et nous on attend le feu vert pour y aller.

- Encore longtemps tu penses?

- tout dépend si les femmes sont prêtes où non.

- Bon alors on peut encore attendre au moins trois heures.

Ils rirent puis Emmett ajouta quelque chose à l'intention de Jacob.

- Fait pas cette tête là toi! On dirait qu'on a tué ton chien.

- Très drôle.

- Un conseil, ne reste pas comme ça, car si le lutin te vois ça va barder pour toi.

Jake était avachit sur le canapé. Un pantalon noir, des chaussures adéquate à la situation mais une chemise blanche assez déboutonnée sur le haut et aucune veste. Il trouvait que c'était suffisant et que déjà là, il avait fait un effort.

- Tu parles de la petite Cullen? Je n'ai pas peur et puis elle est déjà occupée avec les filles. Répondit-il en soupirant.

Il était comme Bella, il détestait tout ça. Mais le pire pour lui, c'était qu'il était entouré de vampires. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve.

À vrai dire, il se demandait même pourquoi il était invité. Même s'il connaissait un peu Nathaniel, jamais ils n'étaient devenu de grands amis. On lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'il faisait parti de la famille de Bella et donc il avait sa place ici.

Mais il n'attendait qu'une chose, que la cérémonie se fasse le plus vite possible pour pouvoir s'éclipser avec Isabella loin de ce tapage. Il savait qu'elle essaierait de s'éloigner de tout ça, il espérait alors en profiter par la même occasion.

13h00

- Nicolaï, commence à placer les invités, Elian, va chercher les garçons. Allez on se dépêche!

Les deux vampires se regardèrent mi amusés, mi terrifiés par Alice. Ils avaient appris à la connaitre maintenant. Au début, ils avaient pensé que c'était, mise à par Esmé, la plus douce et la plus gentille des Cullen.

Ils savaient maintenant qu'elle renfermait en elle un « coté sombre ». Ils appelaient tout les deux ça : Dark Alice.

Sans plus attendre, ils exécutèrent sous l'œil menaçant de la plus petite mais la plus dangereuse des vampire.

- S'il vous plait, mesdames, monsieurs, pouvez vous vous installez sur les bancs en laissant le premier de chaque rangée libre. Merci.

- Nicolaï dois-je me mettre ici?

- Ici c'est parfait. Liam, vous devez vous mettre là ainsi que votre compagne.

- Carlisle, pouvez-vous vous placer? Les autres arrivent. Esmé, mettez-vous ici en attendant Nathaniel.

Il continua de placer les autres pendant que le plus jeune partait chercher les garçons, tous installés maintenant dans le salon.

- Dark Alice a donné son accord, on peut y aller.

- Avant il vaut mieux que tu mettes une autre chemise Elian!

En venant chercher les autres, il avait couru à travers la foret. Chemin certes plus court mais aussi plus salissant. S'il partait au mariage comme ça, une certaine personne allait faire un massacre.

Il se changea donc rapidement et les hommes partirent en voiture à la cérémonie.

13h20

Les derniers invités se plaçaient et d'autres bavardaient entre eux en attendant le commencement. Alice allait un peu partout pour vérifier si tout était en place. Malgré son don de voyance et le fait qu'elle ai vu que la cérémonie n'aurait aucun problème, elle ne voulait pas se laisser surprendre.

Finalement, après un tour des lieu, elle se mit en retrait et regarda une dernière fois l'ensemble avant de s'installer à sa place.

Les banc étaient en pierre, de style ancien en argent. Alice les avaient fait tailler exprès pour cette occasion. À chaque bord écrit dans un cœur « for ever »

Tout autour, on avait disposé des milliers de roses blanches. Que ce soit dans des vases, sur des pupitres ou alors en pétales dispersés sur le sol. Juste derrière Carlisle, un peu espacé, se trouvait deux magnifiques cerisiers en fleurs dont les pétales volait au sens du vent.

Le soleil aujourd'hui était au plus haut et il y avait peu de nuage. Ce qui faisait briller tout les invités. Cela rendait le décors encore plus magnifique. Alice était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait de ce jardin. Elle pouvait maintenant rejoindre sa place sur le premier banc et donner le signal pour que la musique démarre.

13h30 

Tout le monde était maintenant prêt.

Carlisle était en position attendant l'arrivée des principaux personnages. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper se trouvaient sur le premier banc du coté droit. Nathaniel avait demandé à Esmé de l'accompagner jusqu'à Carlisle. Celle-ci avait été heureuse que Nath pense à elle pour ce moment si important et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à dire oui.

Du coté gauche, au premier banc, se trouvait Jacob, les jumeaux, Nicolaï et Julie. C'était une bonne amie de Liz. Son mari lui, devait accompagner La fiancée jusqu'à l'hôtel. C'était les seuls qu'Elisabeth considérait comme sa famille et avec qui elle avait un lien avant de rencontrer Nathaniel et ses amis. Le couple prenait donc une par importante dans la vie de cette vampire.

Une musique douce et attendrissante commença. C'était du violon. Tous se retournèrent. Nathaniel et Esmé entrèrent les premiers.

Le fiancé avait un magnifique costume blanc une petite rose blanche accrochée près de son cœur. Esmé quand à elle portait une robe fine et courte doré cheveux un peu plus bouclés que d'habitudes attachés en chignon. Des mèches lâches de par et d'autres de sa chevelure. Cela lui allait très bien.

Alors qu'Esmé s'asseyait au coté d'Emmett, le marié lui, prit place tout en saluant d'un signe de tête Carlisle.

Le pauvre était vraiment stressé. Et aujourd'hui, plus que n'importe quel jour, il regrettait d'être un vampire. Eux qui voulaient tant que tout se passe vite et donc n'avaient aucune patience, eux qui ressentaient les choses bien plus forts que les humains.

La musique continua et ce sont Edward et Bella qui arrivèrent.

Les Cullen et les Swan pensèrent tous alors la même chose à l'égard de ces deux personnes: ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. On pouvait remarquer en les voyant qu'il y avait comme une bulle qui les entourait et qui les rapprochait.

L'amour autour d'eux était presque palpable tant il était présent.

On pouvait aussi voir que Bella était nerveuse. Bien qu'elle était magnifique dans sa robe dorée, elle n'appréciait toujours pas le regards des autres sur elle. On aurait dit qu'elle priait intérieurement pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'autre bout de l'allée et qu'elle était même prête à y courir.

Edward quand à lui rayonnait. Il avait toujours voulu retrouver sa Bella. Il n'y a qu'auprès d'elle qu'il se sentait heureux, complet.

Ils se mirent ensuite à leur place tout en se donnant un dernier regard remplit d'amour. La musique s'arrêta ensuite pour faire place à la plus célèbre des mélodies.

Elisabeth apparut alors au bras d'Eric.

Elle était superbe. Tout en blanc, elle était assortit à son âme-sœur. Son sourire illuminait son visage. Elle était heureuse, ainsi que tout ceux présents.

Elle était maintenant devant Carlisle. Eric s'installa sur le banc. Elle, elle donna le bouquet de rose blanche à Bella.

Liz fit alors face à l'homme de sa vie. La cérémonie pouvait commencer.

13h50

Carlisle avait finit d'officier le mariage. Les deux amoureux avaient échangés leur vœux et la cérémonie s'était terminée par le célèbre baiser.

Tout le monde suivit alors les tourtereaux dans la maison d'Isabella, lieu de la fête.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Alice avait fait encore une fois de l'excellent travail. Elle avait installé pour l'occasion une piste de danse sur la pelouse. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas besoin de mettre des tables, des assiettes et des couverts. Mais le petit vampire n'en avait pas pour autant relâcher ses efforts sur les décorations, on pouvait même remarquer qu'il y en avait bien plus que nécessaire.

Mais le fait qu'il y en ai beaucoup était un peu la signature d' Alice. On pouvait tout de suite voir que c'était elle qui avait organisé ça!

Le jardin avait donc une piste de danse, des tonnes et des tonnes de fleurs blanches de toutes sortes. Diverses décorations en argents ainsi qu'une montagne de ballons qu' Emmett et Elian s'amusaient à toucher et à faire éclater à peine arrivés sur les lieux.

La mariée décida alors de lancer tout de suite son bouquet. Elle espérait secrètement que ce soit Bella qui l'ait mais Nathaniel lui voulait que ce soit Jacob, histoire de rigoler.

Il aimait beaucoup taquiner le seul loup de l'assemblée.

Liz se mit en place et toutes les vampires derrière elle à quelques pas. Bella elle était assise et attendait que ce rituel finisse.

- Bella, viens attraper le bouquet!

- Alice, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime faire.

- Oui mais c'est la tradition et puis as-tu déjà vu un seul mariage où une femme n'essaye pas d'attraper ces fleurs? De plus, tu es la demoiselle d'honneur, tu dois y participer!

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, elle entraîna son amie dans le groupe de filles sous le regard amusé des autres Cullen et Swan.

Elle soupira et attendit tout en observant toutes ces vampires surexcitées qui voulaient tant des fleurs. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi.

Cette légende que celle qui attraperait le bouquet serait la prochaine à ce marier était stupide et n'avait aucun rapport.

Si on devait se marier ce n'était pas parce qu'on arriver à avoir les fleurs ou encore finir une bouteille de champagne et autres rumeurs… c'était juste parce qu'on aurait trouvé l'âme-sœur et qu'il ferait sa demande.

Mais même là, elle n'était toujours pas convaincue. Pour l'immortelle, le mariage n'était qu'un bout de papier et quelques avantages financier. De plus, quand on était vampire, cela ne serait à rien.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est amoureux qu'on doit se marier. C'était, à son avis, une règle absurde. Pas besoin de tout ça pour prouver qu'on aime quelqu'un.

Cependant, quand elle vit le regard brillant et l'attitude survoltée de Cali, Bella ne put qu'être attendrit et se prêta au jeu.

Les fleurs lancées, toutes se précipitèrent. Elles arrivaient dans la direction de Bella et c'est elle qui aurait dut l'avoir mais un petit coup de vent les fit atterrir dans les mains de la jeune vampire.

Celle-ci fut si heureuse qu'elle sautait partout.

- Belle, ta vu c'est moi qui ai eut le bouquet! C'est moi qui l'ai eut!

- C'est géniale Cali.

Elles s'enlacèrent puis Bella partit discrètement vers les Cullen et le reste de sa famille.

- C'est gentil ce que tu as fait Bella.

Elle regarda Carlisle le sourire aux lèvres mais ne dit rien. Il avait compris ainsi que les autres apparemment. Isabella s'était servi de ses dons mais bien entendu elle ne l'avouerait pas.

Cali arriva et les rejoignit toujours un grand sourire sur le visage.

- C'est sur que je vais le garder pour l'éternité en plus les fleurs sont très belles.

- Tu sais qu'elle est la rumeur à propos du bouquet de fleur de la mariée Cali?

- Oui Nath, si on l'attrape on peut se marier bientôt, qui sait.

- moi je sais et je sais que tu es bien trop jeune pour parler de ça jeune fille!

Sous la remarque de Bella, tout le monde rit. Pour elle, Cali n'était encore qu'une enfant et par bien des aspects, elle l'était encore mais la petite grandissait. Pourtant, Isabella avait du mal parfois à l'accepter.

- Oh Bells ce n'est plus une enfant, elle doit en faire tourner des tête en plus elle

- Emmett Cullen, si tu oses finir cette phrase je t'assure que je te sors moi-même d'ici sans ménagement devant toutes les personnes présentes!

Emmett se tut et ne rit pas comparé à tous les membres de sa famille. Le spectacle était assez amusant en fin de compte. C'est comme ça que certains restèrent ici à rire, pendant que d'autres allaient danser.

15h05

Edward était assis et observait Bella danser avec Jacob. Ces deux là riaient et ne se souciaient de personnes autour malgré qu'ils savaient que beaucoup les observaient et parlaient d'eux.

Depuis l'arrivée du loup, il avait était jaloux de lui et de cette complicité unique qui existait entre lui et son amour.

Il avait analyser par l'intermédiaire de Jasper les sentiments de ces deux amis et il avait découvert qu'un lien précieux existait entre eux. Une amitié qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

Edward regrettait beaucoup d'être partit de Forks et d'avoir laissé son seul amour vivre tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais aussi car de ce fait, elle s'était rapprochée du Quileute et il n'aimait pas ça.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le vampire en lui qui était présent, c'était l'homme. L'homme avec ses défauts. Cette jalousie qu'il ne pouvait stopper mais qu'il pouvait au moins masquer.

Le Cullen serait toujours amoureux de Bella, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il savait que sa place était auprès d'elle. Cet être fabuleux si proche mais en même temps si loin de lui. Cet ange qui un jour lui avait permis d'aimer.

16h43

La fête ne s'arrêtait pas, les danses s'enchainaient, les rires toujours partout dans la propriété.

Les invités s'amusaient, tout était parfait. C'est ce que ressentait Carlisle et Esmé, assis l'un à coté de l'autre, observant leurs enfants et leurs amis.

- C'est un très beau mariage.

- Je trouve aussi. J'ai été heureuse que Nathaniel me demande de l'accompagner jusqu'à toi.

- Et moi d'avoir officié la cérémonie. Ce sont des gens bien.

- Je trouve aussi. Tu te souviens de notre mariage? Il y avait moins de monde mais tout était aussi magnifique.

- Je me rappellerais toujours de ta magnifique robe blanche. Elle arrivait jusqu'à terre. Tes manches étaient longues avec de la dentelles. Tu étais resplendissante et tu l'es toujours.

- Et toi avec le costume. J'étais si nerveuse! Mais en même temps calme car je savais que je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.

Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils formaient un très beau couple et prouvaient aux jeunes couples qu'un amour pouvait toujours durer et être aussi magique qu'au premier jour.

18h25

Pas mal d'invités étaient déjà parti. Et oui, dans un peu moins de trois heures, les mariés devaient prendre l'avion direction les caraïbes pour leur lune de miel.

C'était maintenant au tour d'Eric et Julie de partir.

Le couple était âgé d'une trentaine d'années environ. Ils avaient étaient transformés il y a cent ans et avaient fait leur « début » ensemble. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Et bien que ces vampires n'étaient pas végétariens, ils n'en étaient pas moins très gentils et tenaient beaucoup à Liz.

- Il faut qu'on y aille Liz.

- Déjà? Dommage.

- On se reverra bientôt je te le promet. Nathaniel, prend soin d'Elisabeth.

- Je vous en fait la promesse.

- Bon et bien encore une fois, tout nos vœux de bonheur et surtout, amusez-vous bien pendant votre voyage.

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et partirent.

Elisabeth avait toujours un pincement au cœur quand elle devait les quitter mais maintenant elle n'était plus du tout seule. Elle était avec son mari pour qui elle pourrait donner sa vie.

Nath proposa à sa femme de continuer à danser avec les vampires présents. Ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

18h50

Et voilà, tout les invités étaient partis. Jacob était heureux et pouvait un peu respirer. Bella était du même avis que lui.

Alice était encore plus triste que les mariés que ce soit déjà finit mais ne voulait pas toucher aux décorations. Trouvant que le jardin des Swan était beaucoup mieux comme ça et voulant continuer de danser.

Au début, ce n'est que Jasper qui la suivit mais Rosalie, aimant elle aussi les mariages, entraîna Emmett sur la piste.

Ce fut aussi Carlisle et Esmé et les jumeaux qui y allèrent.

Nicolaï et Jacob préférèrent s'éclipser et discuter. Alors que Nathaniel et Elisabeth finissaient leurs valises.

Edward tenta alors d'inviter Bella à danser ne serait-ce qu'un slow. Elle hésitait beaucoup mais finit par accepter.

Tout le monde était heureux, tout était parfait. Ils savaient que tous n'oublieraient jamais cette journée et ça c'était bien vrai mais pas pour les raisons qu'ils pensaient...

19h05

Tout le monde était dehors devant la maison pour attendre les deux amoureux qui devaient maintenant partir pour l'aéroport.

Ils arrivèrent à allure humaine puis mirent leurs bagages dans le coffre de la voiture du marié.

Ils allaient maintenant devoir dire au revoir à leurs amis pour une longue période mais les deux se promettaient intérieurement de les revoir très vite.

Nath voulait dire aussi au revoir à Jacob qui n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Les vampires s'amusaient de la situation surtout lui.

Le pauvre loup avait subi pas mal aujourd'hui il devait être nerveux avec tout ces sangs-froid autour de lui. Heureusement pour lui, c'était fini.

Bella proposa alors de partir le chercher. Mais à peine était elle partit qu'ils entendirent un énorme fracas.

Sans plus attendre, ils coururent tous dans le jardin, endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

Bella était à une cinquantaine de mètres, accroupis à coté d'un animal apparemment blessé, Jacob.

Un homme les regardait alors que Bella réconfortait le Quileute.

Il était grand, vêtu d'une belle chemise bleu nuit et d'un pantalon en tissu noir. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi noirs. Quand à ses yeux, de magnifiques prunelles vertes.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus les vampires, c'était une paire d'aile dans le dos de l'homme.

Ils comprirent alors, ils avaient en face d'eux Gabriel.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça!

Bella était en colère. Il n'avait pas à blesser son ami.

- Bella, il est arrivé sur moi que voulais-tu que je fasse.

- Tu n'avais pas à venir ici!

- Il fallait que je règle certaines choses et tu le sais.

L'Ange se tourna alors et regarda les Cullen avec haine. Il pensait qu'ils étaient la cause de la perte de son amie, de son premier amour, de son Ange née.

Il pensait que les tuer remettrait les choses en place et qu'ainsi Bella partirait avec lui.

Sa place n'était pas ici mais à Hidden avec lui.

Il commença alors à utiliser le feu comme arme qui partit de ses mains et qui se dirigea vers eux.

Isabella s'interposa en utilisant de l'eau pour calmer l'incendie avant qu'il ne les atteigne. Elle se mit devant les Cullen puis envoya une rafale de vent qui éloigna Gabriel.

- Tu oses utiliser tes dons sur moi!

- Je n'hésiterais pas si tu leur fais du mal.

- Mais ce sont eux la cause de tout tes malheurs! Eux qui t'ont fait souffrir! Souviens-toi comme nous étions bien à Hidden, si tu revenais je pourrais oublier ta trahison et nous resterions tous les deux près du lac, comme avant.

- Je ne pourrais jamais revenir et tu le sais.

- Sauf si je fais ce qui devait être fait!

C'est alors que l'Ange utilisa sa magie. Une magie que même Ange, Bella n'avait acquise. Une que seule lui et quelques uns des plus anciens Anges savaient manier. Quelque chose appelait la magie des cieux ou encore, le pouvoir angélique.

Avec ça, il pourrait les tuer, Bella le savait mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à voir ça. Il n'en était pas question.

Gabriel dirigea son premier touché vers celui qu'il haïssait le plus parmi eux, Edward.

Il projeta un jet de lumière vers lui mais Isabella se mit devant.

Elle ne savait pas si cela la tuerait, probablement. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que l'être qu'elle aimait le plus meurt. Elle ne pouvait vivre sur Terre si lui ne vivait plus.

Elle se sentit tomber à terre par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un juste devant elle. Quelqu'un qui avait prit cette chose mortelle à sa place.

Bella se releva alors et regarda qui avait pus faire ça. C'est comme ça qu'elle vit le corps inanimé de celui qui s'était sacrifié pour elle, qui lui avait sauvé la vie en donnant la sienne. Celle de son ami.

19h27

Nicolaï était mort.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Alors?Avez-vous aimez le mariage? Quel est votre passage préféré? Moi c'est celui de "15h05" quand je parle d'Edward._**

**_Bon, je sais, c'est triste à la fin mais il fallait qu'il meurt. Désolé aux fan de Nicolaï s'il y en a._**

**_A la prochaine pour la suite._**

**_B-ness_**


	17. Chapitre 14: pour toujours et à jamais

_**Bonjour tout le monde, ici B-ness de retour pour encore plus de chapitres!**_

_**Oui je sais, j'ai été longue pour publier et j'en suis désolé. Merci à ceux qui continueront de suivre malgré tout.**_

_**La publication des chapitres suivants de mes fictions vont se faire dans la semaine alors surveillez bien fanfiction! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews encourageantes. **_

_**Désolé pour les fans de Nicolaï mais il le fallait... Ce chapitre n'est pas plus joyeux désolé ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapitre 14: Pour toujours et à Jamais**

POV Bella:

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillait comme jamais. Je sentais sa chaleur sur ma peau, j'étais bien dans cette forêt.

Elle m'était étrangement familière pourtant je ne me souvenais plus pourquoi.

Je continuais de marcher tranquillement, profitant de chaque rayon, de chaque petite brise quand j'entendis un bruit.

Je me mis alors à courir sans comprendre vers ce bruit de plus en plus fort. Ma vitesse était inhumaine, je ne réfléchissais plus, je savais juste une chose, je devais courir jusque là-bas.

Je poussais les buissons qui me séparaient de ma destination et aperçus un énorme feu. Les flammes ne faisaient que grandir.

Devant, un homme. J'avais l'impression de le connaitre.

Je fis un par vers lui mais à peine avançais-je qu'il se jetait dans le feu.

- Non!

Mon cris ne le fit même pas reculer. Comme s'il ne m'entendait pas, comme s'il ne me voyait pas. Les flammes le brûlaient et sans comprendre pourquoi, des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues.

...

Je me réveillais en sursaut.

_Un cauchemar_, songeais-je.

Je sortis du lit tout en essayant d'effacer les dernières images de mon rêve. Je descendis les marches de la maison.

Toutes les portes étaient fermées à clé. Bizarre…

Je continuais l'inspection de la maison et une porte était entre-ouverte. La bibliothèque. J'entrais alors dans celle-ci.

Un vampire se tenait devant une étagère, alors que je passais le seuil il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

- Bonjour Isabella.

- Nicolaï.

.

.

POV Jasper:

Personne ne savait plus quoi faire. Nous étions dépassés par les événements. Comment s'en sortir? Personne ne le savait.

L'Ange Gabriel était parti après avoir blessé Nicolaï.

Les jumeaux sanglotaient et Rosalie et Esmé faisaient ce qu'elles pouvaient pour les consoler.

Emmett ne tenait plus en place et déracinait tout les arbres à proximité.

Carlisle s'occupait de soigner Jacob.

Mon Alice pendant ce temps faisait tout pour se concentrer et déclencher des visions, sans succès.

Nathaniel et Liz n'en menaient pas large aussi.

Et Edward! Il était s'en doute le plus perdu.

Mais le pire était surement Nicolaï et Bella.

Le vampire était allongé par terre, les yeux fermés et ne bougeait plus. Bella qu'en à elle tenait fermement la main de son ami, assise à ses cotés, le regard livide.

Edward avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'appeler, de la toucher mais rien ne la faisait revenir vers nous. Elle semblait être dans un état de choque. Jamais nous l'avions vu comme ça.

- Bella je t'en prie reviens, c'est fini, reviens.

Mon frère avait beau lui parler elle n'esquissait pas un mouvement.

- Carlisle, ne faudrait-il pas la bouger?

- Je ne sais pas Jasper, souvent, les personnes en état de choque se plongent dans un univers que leur cerveau a créé, un endroit rassurant. Tant que Bella ne prendra pas conscience que Nicolaï est… n'est plus là, elle ne pourra pas revenir.

- Pourtant Bella est quelqu'un de censé, elle a toujours fait face.

- Cette fois c'est différent.

Edward était venu se mêler à la conversation.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est le premier ami qu'elle est eu après son retour sur Terre. Elle n'était plus seule. Depuis qu'elle l'avait à ses cotés, elle se sentait mieux. Elle me l'a dit pendant une de nos conversations. Nicolaï est certainement devenu la personne la plus importante pour elle après tout ça. Un protecteur, un confident, un ami, un frère.

Edward avait raison, j'avais toujours remarqué leur lien fort et incassable. Il était prêt à tout pour lui et l'avait prouvé en se sacrifiant. Et elle tenait à lui au point de ne pas pouvoir supporter ça mort…

.

.

POV Bella:

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Isabella?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, rien de grave.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

- Je viens de te le dire. Où sont les jumeaux, je ne les ai pas entendu et toutes nos portes sont fermées.

- Ils ne sont pas ici. Et vous ne devriez pas non plus être là.

- Je suis chez moi! Nicolaï, dis-moi où sont Cali et Elian.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Isabella?

Mais que voulait-il dire avec cette question? Était-ce une blague? Je ne trouvais rien de drôle à cette situation mais il semblait que Nic était lui aussi sérieux. Que se passait-il?

.

.

POV Jasper:

Je regardais Edward caresser les cheveux de Bella tout en lui chuchotant des mots doux.

Ne pouvait-il pas être heureux? À chaque fois que le bonheur venait à lui, quelque chose de terrible se passait et ce bonheur lui était vite arraché.

Et Bella…

N'avait-elle pas assez souffert comme ça!

Ce n'était pas juste pour aucun des deux. Ça ne pouvait pas finir ainsi. Il devait y avoir une fin heureuse pour eux comme pour chacun de nous. Ils ne méritaient pas ça.

- Carlisle, si j'essayais d'influencer les émotions de Bella, cela la ferait-elle revenir?

- Je ne sais pas mon fils. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait que quelque chose est étrange, peut-être qu'elle essaierait de comprendre mais je n'en suis pas sur. Elle est dans son monde et elle seule pourrait en sortir.

Il fallait que j'essaye, il fallait qu'elle revienne car nous étions égoïstes, nous avions besoin d'elle. Sans Bella, notre famille serait déchirée et nous ne nous en remettrions pas.

La situation nous échappée et il n'y avait que Bella pour nous aider.

.

.

POV Bella:

Nicolaï vint vers moi, me caressa la joue et continua la discussion.

- Je suis si touché.

Je ne comprenais pas. Mon regard d'incompréhension accentua son sourire.

Cette tournure était étrange.

Il ne s'attarda pas très longtemps sur le coté de mon visage et repartit vers l'étagère.

- C'est ici que j'ai compris vous savez.

- Compris quoi?

- Il s'est passé tant de choses dans cette bibliothèque. C'est ici que vous me l'avait dit pour la première fois et que j'ai compris pour la première fois. Vous souvenez-vous de ce jour où nous sommes rentrés de la chasse? C'était la dernière fois que vous m'avez accompagné pour me nourrir. Ensuite, nous sommes venu dans cette pièce. Vous rappelez-vous?

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire ce moment précis mais tout était flou.

Je me sentis d'un seul coup fatiguée et ma tête me tourna. Je me rattraper au fauteuil non loin et m'assis.

- Vous vous sentez bien?

- Oui ça va. Nicolaï, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je me sens si fatiguée.

- Il doit surement essayer de vous ramener.

- Me ramener?

- Vous ne trouvez pas la situation étrange?

- Bien sur que si. Aide-moi à comprendre s'il te plait.

- Vous devez le comprendre vous-même. Alors vous vous souvenez maintenant de ce moment si spécial que nous avons vécu ici?

Je cherchais encore plus fort dans ma mémoire malgré ma fatigue grandissante, on aurait dit que quelqu'un me fatiguait exprès!

Soudain, je crus trouver.

- Le jour où tu m'as appelé Isabella?

Il hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation et poursuivit.

- C'est à cet instant que vous m'avez dit les plus beaux mots que jamais je n'aurais cru entendre de votre bouche envers moi. Vous n'avez pas oubliez?

- _« Tu es mon ami et je t'aime » _C'est ce que je t'ai dit et après tu m'as dit que tu tenais à moi et pour la première fois tu m'as appelé Isabella. J'étais si heureuse ce jour là.

- Moi aussi. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas passer l'éternité autrement qu'en restant à vos cotés et en vous protégeant. Je voulais être présent pour vous pour toujours. Et bien que cela fut trop court à mes yeux, j'ai été heureux moi aussi avec vous.

- Mais tu l'es encore Nicolaï. Nous sommes ensemble.

- Il est tant que je parte pourtant.

- Partir? Pourquoi? Ou vas-tu aller?

- Vous le savez Isabella. Vous devez juste vous souvenir et accepter.

- De quoi parles-tu?

- Que s'est-il passé il y a un court moment? Que nous est-il arrivé Isabella? Cherchez bien.

Le souvenir d'un mariage me vint en mémoire. Je connaissais les deux mariés… Nathaniel et Liz! Était-ce vraiment un souvenir ou un rêve?

Ma tête me faisait souffrir, j'étais fatiguée.

- Le mariage.

- Oui Isabella, le mariage de nos amis. Continuez, que s'est-il passé?

- Je, je ne sais plus.

- Réfléchissez…

J'essayais de forcer ma mémoire et des flash apparurent dans mon esprit.

- Cali, elle a attrapé un bouquet. Et… Je… Il y avait beaucoup de monde, nous avons dansé et… Edward! Je dansais avec lui.

- N'arrêtez pas!

_Bella!_

Qui était-ce? Qui m'avait appelé à l'instant? Edward? Comment…

Je continuais malgré l'épuisement. Je nous voyais danser, rire. Les Cullen étaient présents. Jacob aussi.

Puis les invités partaient, la fête était fini.

J'entendais toujours mon prénom, la voix était plus forte, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer. Fatiguée, je posais un genoux à terre, me tenant la tête avec mes mains.

Nicolaï vint à mes cotés et me soutint.

- Vous pouvez vous souvenir, ne relâchez pas vos efforts!

Soutenu par mon ami, je continuais alors encore plus intensément.

Nath et Liz vont partir, mais je dois aller chercher quelqu'un. Jacob, on lui donne un coup! Gabriel! Non!

Je vais voir Jake, il est à terre, je me dispute avec Gabriel, il veut faire du mal aux Cullen, à Edward!

Sa magie va m'atteindre en m'interposant mais je dois le faire, je dois le sauver.

Je suis projetée à terre quelqu'un a pris le coup à ma place…

Nicolaï.

Nicolaï est mort…

...

Je relevais ma tête et regardais mon ami.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible…

- C'était la seule chose que je désirais, vous protéger.

- Nicolaï…

- Je suis si heureux Isabella. Grâce à vous, j'ai connu l'amitié, l'amour, la confiance. Personne n'avait jamais tenu à moi au point de me suivre là où personne ne le devrait. Mais maintenant je dois poursuivre seul.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser. Tu es mon ami, ne me laisse pas.

- Votre affection m'a toujours réchauffé le cœur. Ne soyez pas triste, c'est ce que je voulais.

_Bella…_

Nous nous relevâmes et il poursuivit tout en me tenant toujours la main.

- Vos amis vous attendent, ne les faites pas trop patienter.

- Et toi?

- Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. J'ai vécu la dernière chose que je voulais: être une dernière fois à vos cotés, maintenant je dois continuer dans une direction et vous dans l'autre. Vous devez me laisser partir Isabella.

- C'est si dur.

- Aussi dur que de vous laisser pourtant c'est ce qui va se passer. Tout ira bien. Il vous suffira de penser à moi pour sentir ma présence dans votre cœur. Vous serez toujours dans le mien.

Nicolaï m'embrassa le front. Une larme roula sur ma joue.

- Je t'aime.

- Je vous aime aussi Isabella, à jamais.

Nous nous lâchâmes la main lentement jusqu'à l'effleurement de nos doigts alors qu'une lumière aveuglante nous encerclait.

À Jamais…

_**.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Et voilà! **_

_**Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? **_

_**L'écrire a été dur car j'aime beaucoup Nicolaï aussi mais il fallait que ça se passe comme ça.**_

_**Les fans de Nicolaï, pitié, ne me tuez pas!**_

_**B-ness**_


	18. chapitre 15: une chute

_**Bonsoir! Ici B-ness! Comme vous pouvez le constater, les fans de Nicolaï ne m'ont pas tué ni torturé, oufff. **_

_**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année et pleins de bonnes histoires ! Que 2013 soit une année d'inspiration pour tous et toutes! XD ^_^ J'espère que vos fêtes se sont bien passées, les miennes oui.  
>Malheureusement, je ne commence pas 2013 avec de la joie pour ce chapitre, désolé. Celui ci aussi est triste.<br>**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, dans l'ensemble, malgré les pleures de cette mort tragique, vous l'acceptez assez bien mais Bella va-t-elle l'accepter?**_

_**Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre. -!-Des petites choses importantes à vous dire! -!-**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

.

**Chapitre 15: une chute…**

POV Bella:

La lumière aveuglante avait laissé place au noir. Je ne ressentais plus la chaleur de Nicolaï.

J'entendais plusieurs voix mais ne comprenais pas ce qu'elles disaient. Je me sentais assise, plutôt accroupis et je compris que mes yeux étaient clos.

Je pris une inspiration et les ouvris lentement.

Apparemment, il faisait nuit autour de moi. Alors que ma vue s'ajustait, j'aperçus de nombreuses silhouettes, plus ou moins éloignées.

Je n'avait pas encore bougé mais à peine voulais-je esquisser un geste de la main que je sentis quelque chose la tenir.

Mais en fait c'était l'inverse, c'était moi qui tenait quelque chose.

Je baissais la tête pour voir que j'étais à genoux, tenant la main de mon ami mort. Il était vraiment mort….

- Bella?

Je tournais à peine le visage vers la personne qui m'appelait, ne pouvant décrocher totalement mon regard du corps inanimé au sol.

- Bella, tu es revenue?

Les autres regards se focalisèrent en un instant sur moi, leur corps devenant immobile. Il fallait que je parle, que je rassure Edward, ainsi que les autres mais pouvais-je vraiment le faire?

J'ouvris la bouche est répondu simplement:

- Oui.

Je l'avais à peine soufflé. J'avais eu du mal à sortir ce simple mot.

Les autres s'étaient rapprochés alors que j'essayais de comprendre la situation. Gabriel ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait pas le droit.

_Comme toi quand tu es intervenu…_

C'était vrai, je n'avais pas eu le droit mais je l'avais fait. Pourtant, la sentence avait été le bannissement et ma condition. Gabriel n'aurait pas fait tout ça, surtout si c'était pour perdre ce qu'il était. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Hidden.

De plus, Alessandre ne l'aurait pas laisser faire, impossible.

Alessandre! C'était la réponse à mes questions.

Je ne voulais pas bouger d'ici mais il le fallait alors je lâchais avec douceur la main de Nicolaï et me levais.

Tous me regardaient. Carlisle vint près de moi ainsi qu'Edward.

- Bella, tu vas bien?

Quelle question! Comment pourrais-je aller bien? J'étais en colère! En colère que mon ami meurt à ma place, en colère que Gabriel soit venu me gâcher mon bonheur nouveau, en colère qu'Alessandre ne soit pas intervenu.

Mais qui sait, il le pouvait peut-être encore.

Je regardais le médecin et lui parlais sans prendre la peine de répondre à une question aussi idiote.

- Que personne ne touche à Nicolaï.

Le Dr Cullen me regarda étrangement ainsi que les autres, il essaya de me reparler mais je continuais:

- Personne, est-ce clair?

Il hocha la tête rapidement. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, je partis dans le grenier que j'avais aménagé.

Je ne voulais pas laisser mon ami seul, j'avais peur que malgré ce que je dise, ils y touchent, or, personne ne le devait!

Je cherchais rapidement ma boite en argent. La chose la plus précieuse se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à la trouver et l'ouvris lentement.

Elle était encore à l'intérieur, magnifique et blanche. Comme ce jour là…

Ma dernière plume…

Je la pris dans ma main et repartis tout aussi vite dehors. Ils étaient encore tous présents rapprochés de mon confident, mon second mais n'y touchaient pas, bien. Je m'approchais à nouveau du docteur qui me fixait.

- Je dois partir dans la foret, seule, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J'allais ensuite vers Nicolaï et serrais une fois encore sa main en murmurant:

- Je vais revenir, et toi aussi.

La seconde suivante, je courrais déjà dans les bois.

Je ne fis pas beaucoup de distance, juste assez pour que personne n'entende la conversation qui allait se faire.

Je serrais fortement ma plume et rapprochais la main de mon cœur.

- Alessandre!

Je regardais le ciel, attendant un signe mais rien. Je continuais donc.

- Alessandre, il faut que vous veniez!

J'attendis un certains temps et cette fois ci, le vent devint fort, une petite partie du ciel se fendit et un éclair arriva. Rapide et aveuglant, comme l'apparition de l'Ange.

Mes souvenirs de lui étaient intactes pourtant j'étais encore impressionnée par sa beauté. Je ne m'attardais pas sur son visage et déviais vers ses ailes. Celles qui me manquaient tant! Celles que j'avais sacrifié ainsi que ma condition et mon futur pour la vie d'une famille que j'aimais plus que tout.

Je me ressaisis et mis un genoux à terre en guise de salutation.

- relèves toi Isabella.

Il était calme et ses yeux ne reflétaient aucunes colère. Un peu de tristesse mais je n'en savais pas la cause.

- Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi.

Bien sur que je l'étais. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait.

- Pourquoi avez-vous laissé agir Gabriel? Vous le saviez, j'en suis sur alors pourquoi?

- Parce que c'était ce qui devait se passer.

Je ne comprenais pas. Alessandre était si calme, comme résigné.

- Mais, vous m'avez dit vous-même que nous ne devions pas interagir avec les événement sur Terre.

- Je le sais bien.

- Mais vous avez laissé Gabriel agir alors qu'il va être banni!

- Il ne le sera pas.

Je m'arrêtais net dans mes pensées. Il n'allait pas être puni? Ni devenir immortel? Mais que se passait-il bon sang!

À moins que…

- Vous allez donc intervenir?

- C'était surtout pour cette raison que tu m'as appelé n'est-ce-pas?

- Je l'avoue. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire revenir. Ce qui lui arrive ne devrait pas être, pas lui!

- Pourtant je ne changerais rien au présent.

- Mais vous avez dit que

- Je sais Isabella, je sais. Il faut que tu comprennes, tu n'as pas fait que sauver les Cullen ce jour là, tu as bouleversé de nombreuses choses. Les jumeaux, Nicolaï et beaucoup d'autres n'auraient pas du avoir le présent qu'ils ont. Mais en sauvant tes vampires, tu as changé le cours des choses. Des choses que tu ne fait qu'entrevoir pour l'instant.

- Je me fiche d'avoir tout changé pour les sauver, ils ne méritaient pas ça et vous le saviez.

- Tu n'avais pourtant pas le droit!

Alessandre se mettait rarement en colère et pour la première fois, l'Ange m'effrayait. Je me calmais comme je le pouvais et continuais.

- Je le sais mais je ne pouvais pas l'accepter.

- Comme tu ne peux accepter la mort de ton ami.

Je le regardais alors avec espoir. Il pouvait faire quelque chose je le savais. Pourtant, mon espoir diminua quand je vis Alessandre baisser les yeux une seconde et revenir à moi.

- Mais je ne ferais rien.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que le présent est ainsi et qu'il a déjà été trop changé. On ne peut plus rien faire.

- Vous savez que Gabriel ne s'arrêtera pas là.

- Oui, et je sais ce qu'il va advenir et malgré que je ne le supporte pas, je ne peux rien faire. Les choses doivent se passer comme le montre le puits.

Je demandais alors dans une ultime supplique, un dernier effort, un dernier espoir:

- N'y- a-t-il rien à faire pour Nicolaï? La moindre chose? Je peux partir loin des Cullen, lui donner ma vie, même être banni dans le néant s'il le faut mais s'il vous plait Alessandre, faites le revenir! finissais-je en murmurant.

Nous nous regardâmes longuement, chacun n'osant prononcer un mot. De toute façon, rien que par un regard, j'avais compris qu'il ne ferait rien. Nicolaï était mort et le resterait…

Je m'effondrais à genoux en pleure.

- Je suis navrée Bella.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et partit. Me laissant seule avec ma souffrance. Je restais un moment ainsi, regardant ma plume.

Ma colère avait disparue, du moins, elle était infime si bien que je ne la ressentais plus comparé à la douleur qui me remplissait le cœur.

J'avais eu un dernier espoir, j'y croyais mais la encore, j'étais tombée de haut.

C'était encore pire que le jour où les gardiens m'avaient renvoyé sur Terre.

J'avais mal, si mal. Mon dos aussi me faisait souffrir mais je n'y faisais pas attention, c'était surtout les gouttes de sang qui m'avaient alerté.

Mes yeux dans le vague, mes pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres.

Je devais maintenant rejoindre mon ami.

Je me relevais avec difficulté, mon cœur devenant une enclume plus lourde à chaque pas qui me rapprochait de ma vision d'horreur, du corps mort…

Les jumeaux furent les premiers à me voir car c'est eux que j'entendis.

- Bella! Mais, tu saignes! Qu'as-tu?

Je ne répondis pas, ne les regardant pas. J'avais assez de ma détresse et ne voulais pas voir la leur. Une suffisait.

À mon passage, tous se reculaient, me laissant arriver à Nicolaï.

Je m'accroupis et tins la main de mon ami tout en tenant ma plume. Une dernière fois…

J'utilisais l'autre pour lui caresser les cheveux.

- Je suis tellement désolée Nicolaï, je n'ai pas su te ramener. Ce n'est pas juste!

Je ne pouvais quitter ses yeux clos, autrefois ouverts et pleins de vie.

Je devais faire maintenant la dernière chose que je devais, même si c'était dur, même si le faire m'arracherait le cœur…

- Je t'aime.

Je me penchais vers son visage et embrassais son front. Laissant mes lèvres s'attarder plus que de raison. Savourant ce dernier contact. J'essayais de lui transmettre tout l'amour que je lui portais par celui ci.

Je le lâchais ensuite après plusieurs minutes avec une lenteur incroyable et me levais, ne quittant pas son corps.

Je dis aux autres de s'écarter et positionnai ma main vers lui alors que moi aussi je m'éloignais un peu moins.

Ma main tremblait, mon pouvoir refusait de sortir. Je ne voulais pas le faire car je savais que dès que je le ferais, s'en serait finis. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je le savais.

Une boule de feu sortit de ma main et partit vers Nicolaï. Il commença à brûler.

Les flammes consumaient son être et emmenait définitivement son âme là où elle devait être. Loin de moi…

Mes souvenirs remontèrent alors que j'observais le feu. Des images de Nicolaï souriant, de Nicolaï riant.

Une dernière image apparue, plus claire et nette que les autres. Celle de Mon Nicolaï, me regardant de ses yeux attentionnés, comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse sur terre. Et un sourire bien que petit, montrant un bonheur pur.

Je vis ses lèvres bouger et me dire encore une fois, la dernière fois:

À jamais…

**_._**  
><strong><em>.<em>**  
><strong><em>.<em>**

**_Bon je sais, il est triste aussi et le suivant sera tout aussi triste. Désolé mais tout n'est pas rose._**

**_Mais qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pourquoi Gabriel ne sera pas banni? Pourquoi Alessandre n'a-t-il rien fait? Que va-t-il se passer? Et bien vous le saurez mais pas tout de suite ^_^_**

**_Je devais vous dire des choses importantes: Tout d'abord: L'histoire ne va pas encore compter beaucoup de chapitres. Et oui, elle touche bientôt à sa fin. Il m'en reste encore 4 à publier (en comptant l'épilogue)_**

**_Ensuite: IL VA Y AVOIR UNE SUITE! Oui, depuis un moment maintenant, j'ai réfléchi à une suite et je la ferais. Je vous donnerais plus de détails quand je publierais l'épilogue.  
><em>**

**_Et voila. J'espère que malgré qu'il soit triste, vous avez aimé lire le chapitre.  
><em>**

**_à la prochaine pour la suite!_**


	19. chapitre 16: sans fin

_**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!**_  
><em><strong>Je ne sais pas si vous suivez "les larmes de l'Âme" mais si c'est le cas, vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas pu publier. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, explications: J'ai eu il y a quelques semaines, un lumbago (oui c'est ça rigolez mais ça fait mal!) et à cause de ça, immobilisation complète pendant plusieurs semaines. Heureusement, je vais mieux maintenant mais à cause de ça, j'ai eu beaucoup de retard dans mes cours et mes fictions. Maintenant je suis de retour.<strong>_

_**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont attendue la suite et qui me suivent toujours. Et bien entendue, un grand merci à : galswinthe, guest, vivie65 et Hera09 pour les reviews. **_

_**J'ai adoré écrire la fin du chapitre plus particulièrement, j'espère que vous aimerez aussi. **_

_**On se retrouve en bas pour un commentaire important!**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

**Chapitre 16: … sans fin**

POV Bella:

Les flammes s'atténuaient, pour ne devenir qu'un léger feu alors que le corps de Nicolaï n'était plus…

Le silence régnait dans le jardin. Mais je ne savais pas si mes amis m'observaient moi ou le feu et je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais pas les regarder.

Mes poings étaient toujours fermés alors je les desserrais doucement. L'un était vide mais l'autre tenait encore la plume. L'avais-je gardé? Je croyais l'avoir laissé dans la main de Nicolaï…

Je l'observais attentivement. C'est petite chose qui m'était si précieuse. Et encore maintenant, malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, malgré la colère que j'éprouvais envers Alessandre, malgré la haine que je vouais à Gabriel, je les enviais encore pour posséder leurs ailes, pour posséder leur don, pour posséder un cœur aimant encore actuellement.

Que me restait-il à moi? Une plume, vestige de ma condition passé, et un cœur se déchirant à l'infini.

Je croyais que le bannissement était la seule punition qu'un Ange déchu devait connaitre mais je me trompais. Peut-être que son éternité en elle-même sur Terre ne devait être que solitude et tristesse.

Je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur.

J'avais juste aimé, d'un amour inconditionnel comme peu le connaissent et j'avais été puni pour ça. Puni par le malheur.

- Bella?

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers cet appel et vis Carlisle, il avait l'air inquiet.

- Il faut que tu rentres, je vais soigner ton dos.

Mon dos? C'est vrai qu'en y pensant, je sentais encore une douleur mais infime comparée au vide dans ma poitrine. Je remarquais même du sang qui coulait toujours.

- Non.

Je n'avait pas crié, je n'avais pas été méchante. Ma voix était comme lointaine, détachée.

Edward arriva plus près et me prit doucement le bras mais je me dégageais. Je voyais dans ses yeux que ce mouvement l'avait attristé mais je ne voulais pas qu'il y touche.

- C'est Nicolaï qui me soigne.

Le visage des deux vampires s'assombrit encore plus. Ils voulaient me dire quelque chose mais refermaient aussitôt la bouche. Ne sachant probablement pas comment aborder leur sujet.

Je savais pourtant ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Je savais qu'Il était mort et qu'Il ne serait plus là pour soigner mes blessures mais je refusais que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Je ne voulais pas.

- Je vais prendre un bain.

Et sans plus de mots, je m'exécutais. Le regard fixant le bas. À quoi bon les regarder? Je ne verrais que tristesse, compassion, pitié.

J'avançais doucement vers ma salle de bain et préparais ce qu'il me fallait. Des vêtements, une serviette. J'avais l'impression de faire ces gestes machinalement, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais vraiment.

L'eau avait rempli la baignoire quand je m'y installais. Elle était claire mais à peine quelques minutes dedans qu'elle devenait déjà rouge.

Les plaies ne se refermaient pas. Était-ce lié à ma tristesse? Au fait d'avoir vu Alessandre? Que Gabriel soit proche? Sûrement un peu des trois.

Je ne bougeais pas. J'avais rapproché mes jambes de mon corps et je les encerclais de mes bras. Ma tête était retournée vers le seul meuble de la pièce. J'y avais posé la plume.

Tous ce qui se passait en ce moment n'avait pas de sens pour moi. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon ami meurt? Ça avait peut-être du sens pour Alessandre mais pas pour moi.

J'étais perdue, j'avais besoin de lui. Il croyait que je l'aidais, que je lui apportais énormément mais c'était plutôt l'inverse. Il me conseillait, me consolait. Grâce à lui j'avais compris que je n'allais pas passer mon éternité de damné seule. J'avais souris grâce à lui, j'avais repris vie. Alors maintenant qu'étais-je censé faire?

Bien sur, il y avait les jumeaux. Ils avaient besoin de moi. Eux aussi étaient ma famille…Nathaniel pourrait les prendre et s'occuper d'eux. Il serait d'ailleurs de meilleur compagnie que moi.

Et les Cullen… Ils pourraient partir, rentrer chez eux. Mais me laisseront-ils? Peut-être, après tout ils l'avaient déjà fait une fois.

Jacob rentrerait chez lui aussi.

Tout le monde me laisserait, je pourrais être seule comme un ange déchu le doit. Je pourrais souffrir comme un ange déchu le doit.

Mais au moins, plus personne ne serait blessé ou tué.

Je ne voulais pas sortir de cette pièce et voir tout ses regards sur moi, me demandant silencieusement ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Mais si je restais trop longtemps ici, ils viendraient me chercher. Frappant à la porte sans jamais s'arrêter et attendant une réaction de ma par.

J'étais fatiguée de toujours prendre des décisions, fatiguée qu'on attende de moi la meilleure solution, fatiguée de devoir être forte et responsable. Je voulais juste lâcher prise et pendant un instant, c'est ce que je faisais.

.

.

J'ouvrais doucement les yeux alors qu'on m'appelait.

- Bella?

Qui était-ce? Je connaissais ce visage. Blanc comme le marbre, des yeux dorés remplient d'amour et un visage chaleureux. Esmée.

- Il faut que tu sortes.

Sortir… sortir de quoi? De cette baignoire? De cette salle de bain? Ou bien de mon état?

J'observais cette femme. Elle avait une grande serviette dans les mains et attendait que je bouge. Elle semblait si inquiète. Je me levais alors sans un mot, me faisant entourer du tissu. Elle entreprit de me sécher mais s'arrêta après quelques temps et regarda mon dos.  
>Je la vis prendre un peu d'alcool et des compresses. Elle allait s'occuper de mes blessures? Pas question, personne ne devait.<p>

Je pris rapidement les outils pour le soin et les tins fortement. Mon regard pleins de défi. Une personne avait le droit, aucune autre.

- Bella s'il te plait, laisse-moi faire.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de le faire.

Ma voix semblait froide et tranchante pourtant ça ne la découragea pas.

- S'il te plait.

C'était presque dit de manière suppliante. Pourtant je n'en démordais pas. Esmée ne devait pas toucher. Je resserrais ma prise et reculais d'un pas.

- Ma belle, il faut que tu te soignes et tu as besoin d'aide.

Je regardais vers la porte et vis Nathaniel. Il était là, le visage triste mais dur. Il voulait me tenir tête pourtant je n'allais pas céder. Je secouais fortement de la tête.

- Belle, Nicolaï est mort, il ne peut plus venir te soigner. Il faut avancer…

Je savais qu'il était mort mais ça me fit quand même un drôle d'effet. C'était le premier qui osait me le dire en face. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, mes jambes flanchèrent et je me retins au meuble alors que Nath était devant moi.

- Personne ne prendra Sa place Bella je te le promets.

Disait-il vrai? Ou mentait-il? Nicolaï s'occupait de moi dans ces moments là, personne ne pouvait le faire à par lui. Du moins, je ne le voulais pas. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il ne serait plus là pour le faire et pour aujourd'hui, une autre personne pouvait s'en charger.

Doucement je tendis les affaires de soin à mon ami et me retournais pour qu'il nettoie les cicatrices.

J'entendis la porte mais je ne vis pas Esmée sortir. Était-elle triste que ce ne soit pas elle qui le fasse? Soulagée que je laisse quelqu'un le faire? Je n'avais aucunes réponses mais mes interrogations ne restèrent pas longtemps dans ma tête. Je me fichais des réponses.

Le vampire eut vite fini. Il m'embrassa la joue et partit de la salle de bain pour me laisser finir de me préparer.

Je n'avais même pas vu les affaires que j'avais prises. Il y avait des sous vêtements simples, un jean bleu foncé et un débardeur violet. Je les mis rapidement.

À peine était-je sortis que déjà une tornade aux cheveux noirs se précipita sur moi, m'étourdissant pas la même occasion.

- Bella, ça va? Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose?

Avais-je besoin d'aide? Non, j'avais besoin de Nicolaï. Mais ça ce n'était plus possible. Je secouais négativement la tête.

- Alors tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi? On peut aller dans ta chambre, on peut parler ou aller se balader. Tout ce que tu veux.

Pourquoi avais-je la sensation que toutes ces choses seraient plus bénéfiques pour elle que pour moi? Je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille.

- Je veux être seule.

- Tu es sur? Sinon je suis là tu sais.

- Je veux être seule! Répétais-je plus durement.

Et cette fois-ci, elle comprit. Je la connaissais, je savais qu'elle voulait faire au mieux mais elle ne faisait que rendre les choses plus difficile.

Je marchais dans le couloir, dos à elle, quand elle dit une chose qui me stoppa net:

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du le voir.

Après sa phrase je partis pour de bon sans me retourner. Je traversais le couloir pour me retrouver devant la chambre de Nicolaï.

J'ouvris la porte et m'engouffrais dans celle-ci tout en m'y enfermant.

Mon ami n'avait jamais aimé la grande déco. Il avait pris plaisir à choisir certains de ses meubles mais il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'accorder trop d'importance à des biens matériels. C'était pour ça que sa pièce était simple. Mais malgré sa simplicité, elle lui ressemblait.

Une armoire noir, design, un lit de la même couleur et une table de chevet assortis. Sur cette petite table, une seule photo. C'était une image de moi, il y a très longtemps, quand nous étions que tout les deux.

Je partis vers son armoire en prenant un de ces pulls que j'enfilais puis m'allongeais sur son lit où je laissais mes larmes et mes sanglots s'échapper.

Je ne verrais plus mon ami franchir la porte de l'entrée, je ne le verrais plus dans le couloir me dire bonne nuit, je ne le verrais plus vivre. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'il m'avait protégé.

C'était ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité mais j'avais encore du mal à l'accepter.

Mais si Gabriel n'avait pas été là, Nicolaï ne serait pas mort.  
>Si nous n'avions pas rencontré les Cullen, Gabriel ne serait pas venu nous attaquer, Nicolaï ne serait pas mort.<br>Si les Cullen étaient partis, Gabriel ne serait pas venu nous attaquer, Nicolaï ne serait pas mort.  
>Si les Cullen s'étaient tenu loin de nous, Gabriel ne serait pas venu nous attaquer, Nicolaï ne serait pas mort.<p>

Les Cullen… tout raisonnement m'amenait à eux. C'était de leur faute. Chaque fois que je souffrais, c'était de leur faute. Nicolaï était mort à cause d'eux. Parce qu'ils étaient là.

J'essayais de me convaincre de ça mais dans le fond, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Je voulais un coupable et s'il fallait vraiment chercher, je pouvais me désigner. Nicolaï est mort car il est entré dans la vie d'un être n'ayant droit qu'au malheur, dans ma vie.

Mais si je n'avais pas interféré pour lui, il serait mort dans ce feu il y a des années. J'aurais peut-être du le laisser après l'avoir sauvé. Mais aurait-il tenu le coup?

Je comprenais un peu mieux Alessandre quand il me disait que chaque action avec une conséquence directe et indirecte.

Je l'ai sauvé, il est resté avec moi, il est mort.

Mais je pense que je ferais exactement la même chose car il avait pu vivre de belles années. Alors pourquoi me sentais-je si mal?

Avais-je vraiment besoin de trouver un coupable? Ma colère devait se diriger vers quelqu'un mais je savais que les Cullen n'y étaient pour rien.

Les souvenirs avec Nicolaï affluaient alors qu'une vive douleur s'intensifia à mes blessures. Mais qu'importe, je voulais rester comme ça pour toujours , en me remémorant chacun de ses sourires, de ses rires, de ses paroles. Ne me soucier que des différentes dates importantes dans nos vie à lui et moi, sans penser aux autres.

La douleur physique n'était pas importante, j'en faisais abstraction. Il me suffisait de voir le visage souriant de celui qui comptait le plus pour moi, celui qu'on m'avait pris.

Une autre douleur, encore plus forte, se propagea. Je poussais un sifflement mais ne fit rien pour bouger.  
>À croire que tout voulait me ramener à la réalité. Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser!<p>

- Bella!

Cette voix, je crois bien que c'était Alice, encore. Ils avaient tous besoin que je réagisse mais je voulais être au calme, dans cette chambre.

- Bella aide-nous!

L'aider? Qu'est ce passait-il? J'allais me lever mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'étais physiquement et mentalement à bout. Je devais toujours aider tout le monde. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se débrouiller seuls? Après tout, ils étaient des vampires, les être les plus puissant après…

- BELLA !

Ho non, Gabriel.

Je sautais du lit, je ne sais comment et réussis à me maintenir sur mes jambes pour ensuite sauter par la fenêtre menant au jardin.

Les jumeaux étaient cachés derrière Nath et Liz, Jacob près d'eux en loup. Ils ne semblaient pas aller bien.

Les Cullen se retrouvaient par terre. On aurait dit qu'ils agonisaient.

L'Ange se tenait devant les vampires. Un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Sans était fini d'eux, ils allaient mourir.

_Pas si tu l'en empêchais…_

C'est vrai, j'étais forte, je pouvais les aider. C'était instinctif. Je devais les sauver.

Je levais ma main et une rafale de vent projeta Gabriel qui se releva à plusieurs mètres en titubant.

J'avais utilisé beaucoup de puissance et même si je ne tenais pas longtemps, c'était suffisant pour que les autres reprennent un peu de force.

Je me plaçais devant les vampires tout en regardant de mes yeux les plus noirs mon ancien ami.

- écartes-toi Bella, laisses-moi faire et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

L'ordre! Il avait déjà bouleversé l'ordre en prenant mon ami le plus précieux. Il m'avait pris Nicolaï.

Toute la colère que j'avais en moi monta dans mon cœur et le recouvrit comme un voile sombre de plus en plus épais et résistant.

Mon inconscient cherchait un coupable, il l'avait trouvé.

Je défiais l'Ange du regard, il ne cilla pas. Il ne savait pas que maintenant, en moi, toute trace d'amour ou de gentillesse à son égard avait disparue, je le haïssais en cet instant et je voulais lui faire comprendre.

- Isabella, je t'en prie, tu ne comprends pas, ils doivent mourir.

C'était lui qui ne comprenais pas.

- Comme Nicolaï devait mourir?

Ma voix était si froide, cruelle. Jamais je n'avais eu pareil ton mais au moins, je pouvais lui cracher toute ma haine par cette voix.

Il paraissait d'ailleurs choqué et fit un pas en arrière alors que moi, j'avançais.

- Ce n'était pas lui que je visais mais de toute façon, lui aussi aurait du mourir il y a plusieurs années. Les choses rentrent à leur place.

À leur place! Rien n'avait plus de place depuis que j'avais interféré, je le savais. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de tout me reprendre.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit DE TUER MON AMI!

L'énergie se dirigea dans mes paumes et les transperça alors que je criais. Une lumière noire se propulsa vers ma cible.

Cette chose était comme l'écho de mes sentiments et alors que tout s'échappa de moi, je criais aussi de douleur, en accord avec la souffrance de Gabriel.

Le poids du Mal e me fit me mettre à genoux. Mes paumes brûlaient. Je regardais autour de moi alors qu'une odeur de souffre envahissait l'air.

Gabriel se relevait péniblement, il était en sang.

Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de s'envoler difficilement dans le ciel.

Je le regardais battre des ailes ensanglantées alors que les miennes étaient apparues et devenues noires…

_**.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alors alors? Vous avez aimé?<strong>_

_**Bon mon annonce( je sais, encore une^^) : Comme vous le savez, c'est bientôt la fin, mais le deuxième tome arrivera à sa suite. Je voulais donc remercier plus particulièrement tous ceux qui ont mis au moins une review. Je sais que pour beaucoup, ils ne font que lire (c'est déjà bien me direz vous) mais certains prennent deux minutes de plus le temps de commenter alors je trouve normal de m'intéresser surtout à eux.**_  
><em><strong>Je veux donc, à la fin de l'histoire, offrir à tous ceux qui ont commenté ma fiction et qui le veulent, un bonus.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ce sera <span>soit<span> un regroupement des passages les plus importants mais du point de vue d'Edward, soit le prologue et un extrait du chapitre un du deuxième tome en exclu, soit des passages bonus du point de vue de Gabriel. Qu'aimeriez-vous le plus mes chers reviewers (ça se dit ça? ) Je vous laisse choisir, vous avez jusqu'au chapitre 18 pour me faire par de votre choix et le choix qui aura été le plus sélectionné sera celui que je prendrais. Je vous en ferais ensuite par lors de la publication du chapitre 19 (l'épilogue)**_

_**à très vite pour la suite.**_

_**B-ness**_


	20. chapitre 17: une par d'ombre

_**Bonjour à tous! **_

_**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un GROS contre-temps. Mon pc m'a lâché alors on m'en a prêté un mais celui ci a de gros problèmes aussi donc j'utilise d'autres pc en attendant (merci maman ^^) mais il est très long. Dur dur tout ça. Enfin bref, voilà la suite tant attendu de Mon Ange, mon Éternité.  
>Un chapitre assez "sombre" j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Personnellement c'est un de mes préféré.<br>**_

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction et plus particulièrement, merci pour les reviews: **_

_**alexoue: vous vous posez tous beaucoup la même question mais pour le savoir, il faudra lire la suite ;) merci de suivre ma fic.**_

**_lov-lov-edward: et oui Nicolaï est mort moi aussi j'ai été très triste d'écrire sa mort mais il le fallait. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour le nombre de review ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je continuerais d'écrire même s'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui m'en laissait. C'est déjà gentil d'en écrire une je trouve normal de remercier ceux qui font l'effort._**

**_canada 02: une fidèle lectrice! merci de me suivre._**

_**oliveronica cullen massen: (très long le pseudo quand même XD )contente que cette histoire t'intéresse j'espère que cela continuera.**_

_**vinie65: Merci à toi. On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la suite.**_

_**Galswinthe: Merci de me laisser une review malgré qu tu ne veuilles pas de bonus. C'est très gentil à toi.**_

_**Hera09: ton jeu de mot est magnifique! bravo! (si je l'aime autant c'est parce que je comprends l'humour des fous ^^) Comme d'autres tu te poses des questions sur ces ailes noires tu comprendras avec la suite ;)**_

_**Manderline: merci pour la review j'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

_**frimousse30: avec les phones, c'est toujours plus dur d'écrire une review (j'en sais quelque chose aussi ^^) donc merci.**_

_**Julixena452: Je t'ai déjà répondu par MP donc rien d'autre à ajouter à par pour encore te remercier de mettre une review et de me suivre.**_

_**Lolita122: et oui Bella est un ange (et pas qu'au sens figuré ;) ) merci pour le commentaire.**_

_**- On se retrouve en bas pour une annonce importante! -  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

.  
>.<p>

**Chapitre 17 : Une par d'ombre**

POV Bella :

Que se passait-il autour de moi ? Je ne savais pas.

Que se passait-il en moi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je ne reconnaissais rien du peu que je voyais. Tout semblait brumeux, sombre. L'odeur de souffre ne quittait pas l'air et j'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer.

J'avais mal partout dans mon corps mais surtout à mon cœur. Je pouvais les sentir; les plaies qui s'ouvraient et le sang qui s'en échappait. Que m'arrivait-il ?

Je ne pouvais pas me calmer. La souffrance était trop forte et la colère aussi.

- Bella ! Calmes-toi !

- Non n'approches pas ! Elle n'est pas elle même.

- Mais c'est Bella !

- Fais attention fils, elle n'est pas dans son état normal.

- Lâchez-moi ! Je ne vais pas la laisser !

Quelles étaient ces voix ? À qui appartenaient-elles ? J'essayais de regarder plus précisément et je ne vis que quelques personnes, floues. Ces visages me disaient quelque chose. Je savais que je les connaissais. Mais impossible de me concentrer, mes émotions étaient trop fortes. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.

Je commençais à paniquer et regarder frénétiquement mon environnement. J'étais à genoux et des ailes noires corbeaux étaient de chaque coté de mon corps. Je les sentais, elles étaient rattachées à mon dos et je n'avais pas mal. Elles étaient à moi, en moi et c'était la seule chose qui me faisait du bien. Cette sensation, je la connaissais.

J'en avais déjà eu.

Je tentais de ramener mes ailes vers moi pour m'entourer et c'est avec surprise que je découvris la facilité de mon geste. Aucun effort pour les commander, c'était naturel.

Je pouvais tendre ma main et en toucher une. Elle était douce et magnifique.

Alors que je continuais de l'examiner, je sentis autre chose les toucher. Une des personnes présentes avait touché mes ailes ! De quel droit faisait-il ça !

Avec un coup d'aile je le projetais à plusieurs mètres de moi et me relevais avec vitesse. Quel fou avait osé faire un tel geste? Elles étaient à moi, personnes ne pouvaient ne serait-ce que s'approcher !

Tout était calme autour mais j'avais l'impression d'entendre des cris, des coups. La douleur revenait plus forte et multipliée à ma couleur, je devenais menaçante.

Je n'avais pas quitté du regard ce jeune homme blanc à la chevelure cuivré. Je grognais même quand il esquissa un geste vers moi.

Il avait l'air triste mais je m'en fichais. Rien avait d'importance à part mes sentiments.

Soudain, une autre rafale de souffrance. Elle me mit à genoux et fit sortir une sorte de lumière noire de mes mains. Ça faisait mal, horriblement mal. Je me sentais puissante, mes ailes battaient frénétiquement mais à l'intérieur, je n'étais que noirceur.

Tout ce bousculait, s'analysait de lui-même puis ces sensations et sentiments insupportables qui apparaissaient à chaque fois plus fort.

- Que ça s'arrête ! Criais-je

Malgré la puissance de mon cri, rien ne s'arrêta. Bien au contraire.

Dans un ultime effort, je me levais et réussis je ne sais comment à m'envoler plus loin sous les appels des personnes à terre.

Ma course dans les airs était désordonnée. Je regardais partout autour mais c'était comme si j'étais plongée dans le noir. Les cris étaient devenus des hurlement, les coups des fracassements et j'en ressentais tout les effets.

Je n'arrivais plus à voler droit et des flash envahissaient mon esprit.

Je vis de la fumée, beaucoup et un visage. Je le connaissais lui aussi mais je ne me souvenais plus. Qui était-il ? Pourtant me souriait-il ?

J'avais mal...

Je finis par me cracher au sol. Déracinant quelques arbres au passage.

J'étais à terre et je sentis tout en moi se noyer. Je perdais pied. Mon cœur se remplissait d'une substance visqueuse que je n'arrivais pas à identifier. Et mon corps d'une énergie noire, puissante et malfaisante.

Je voulais enlever tout ça hors de moi. Je me griffais et essayais de creuser au niveau de ma poitrine pour tout faire sortir. Mais ma peau semblait trop dur.

J'étais enragée. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais plus.

Cette lumière noire sortait de moi sans que je la commande et détruit tout sur son passage. Des arbres, de la terre, des plantes... Rien ne résistait. Et plus je la voyais s'extirper de mes paumes et plus je me sentais puissante.

Je n'en voulais pas mais en voulais.

Je me battais intérieurement entre ces pouvoirs trop forts et envahissant pour moi et cette souffrance qui ne faisait que grandir également.

J'étais prise au piège dans mon propre corps et je n'y pouvais rien.

J'étais prise au piège dans mon propre esprit et je n'y pouvais rien.

Des images de cette homme dont je ne me souvenais pas, des images des personnes de tout à l'heure heureuses. Pourquoi étaient-ils heureux ? Qu'étaient-ils pour moi ?

Je voulais que tout s'arrête. Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il ? Et qu'est ce que c'était ? Pourquoi avais-je mal ?

- Je ne mérites pas ça ! M'énervais-je tout en arrachant avec violence un sapin près de moi.

Voilà que moi aussi, par ma propre force, je détruisais tout. Avec mes mains, mes ailes, mes pieds.

J'avais en horreur se qui se trouvait autour de moi, et en moi. J'étais en colère et si je ne la sortais pas, j'allais mourir ensevelie sous elle.

Je continuais encore et toujours, démolissant tout. Mais une personne, celle qui avait osé me toucher, se trouva dans mon champs de vision.

Il semblait mal et choqué. Souffrait-il ? Et pourquoi ? Des flash de lui dans ma tête le montraient souriant, heureux. Pourquoi cela avait changé ?

- Bella. Dit-il doucement en approchant.

Il était trop près, il ne devait pas. Je l'envoyais encore une fois à plusieurs mètres. Il ne se démonta pas car il recommença encore. Voulait-il mourir ?

- Bella c'est moi.

Comme si sa phrase allait m'aider ! Tant mieux si c'était lui, grand bien lui fasse ! Je ne savais toujours pas qui il était et je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur lui. J'avais ma peine et ma haine à gérer. Je n'avais rien à faire de lui !

Alors pourquoi un cris plus fort que les autres s'élevait quand je m'en prenais à lui ? Qu'était-il pour moi ?

- Bella c'est moi, Edward.

Edward ? Je connaissais ce prénom... Une image apparut, la première claire et précise. Il était dans une clairière avec une personne, qui était-ce ? Moi ? Ils semblaient heureux.

Une douleur vive s'empara à nouveau de mon cœur, j'étais à terre et je hurlais. Que tout parte ! Je souhaitais même mourir plutôt que d'endurer ça encore une minute de plus.

Je n'avais même pas sentis ce Edward arriver. Il se positionna au dessus de moi et me tint les poignets.

Non il ne devait pas ! Je devais enlever la douleur et la colère. Je devais enlever l'énergie et la substance. La noirceur devait s'en aller sinon, j'allais en mourir.

Je bougeais et me défis de sa prise en le jetant contre des arbres. Son corps s'échoua contre des troncs dans un fracas assourdissant. Il peina à se relever.

- Je t'en pris Bella, arrêtes. Tu te fais du mal. Laisses-moi t'aider.

- Alors tues-moi ! Criais-je. Tues-moi ! Je ne peux pas vivre avec ça ! J'ai mal, je suis envahie de toute part par des choses trop fortes et trop sombres, je ne vois plus rien, je me noie. Je vois des choses que je ne comprends pas et des gens que je ne reconnais pas. Je n'en peux plus ! Tues-moi !

Mes suppliques m'achevèrent presque et alors que je m'écroulais, je revécu un souvenir.

_**FLASHBACK**_

__- Mettez-là ici. Personne ne se trouve aux alentours.__

_Je sentis qu'on me déposait au sol. Le moindre mouvement, aussi infime soit il, était une douleur grandissante dans tout mon corps. _

_Le temps que j'ouvre mes yeux, je ne vis qu'une lumière vive et deux hommes se faire entraîner par une sorte de tourbillon, vers le ciel. _

_Mes yeux se refermèrent juste après. _

_Je les rouvris et regardais autour de moi. Il faisait nuit et j'étais dans les bois. C'était les deux seules choses que je savais._

_Je ne comprenais pas où j'étais exactement et ce que j'y faisais._

_Je tentais de bouger mais c'était une véritable torture. _

_Je repensais alors à tout ce qui s'était passé avant. Mon jugement, ma punition, mon exil. _

_Je réussis à toucher mon dos avec ma main droite. Du liquide était encore présent. Et en regardant un peu mieux, j'en était recouverte. Et avais pour seul habit une robe légère maintenant rouge vif et déchiré dans le bas. _

_Ma main gauche qui jusque là était restée fermée s'ouvrit._

_J'observais ce qui s'y trouvait: une plume, blanche, douce, soyeuse, magnifique. La seule intacte. _

_Une larme coula alors sur ma joue et atterrit sur cette plume. Ce petit duvet devint alors argent et brillant quelques secondes pour redevenir blanc ensuite._

_J'étais devenue une immortelle, j'étais seule, j'étais sur Terre. L'endroit que je considérais maintenant comme l'Enfer._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Je me souvenais maintenant... Gabriel, les Cullen, Nicolaï...

Que m'était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi étais-je devenue ainsi ? Je ne voulais pas de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas être cet être noir. Les ailes d'un ange ne devraient pas être noires...

Je sentis les plumes se rétracter dans mon dos pour finir par disparaître. J'étais à nouveau vide et les cicatrices saignaient plus que jamais mais je ne sentais plus cette chose qui me remplissait et me noyait de l'intérieur.

- Bella ! Bella restes avec moi. Je t'aime tu m'entends alors gardes les yeux ouverts. Je suis là.

Edward m'avait pris dans ses bras et me caressais tendrement les cheveux. Je vis le venin affluer dans ses yeux et créer des larmes qui ne sortiraient jamais.

Je levais difficilement la main et caressais sa joue.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ceci fut la dernière phrase que je pus prononcer. J'entendis à peine le cri déchirant d'Edward appeler Carlisle. Et je ne vis jamais ce dernier arriver...

_**.**_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_  
><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Alors alors? Je sais, je vous laisse avec beaucoup d'interrogations mais c'est le but! XD**_

_** Pour l'annonce: C'est à propos du bonus. Apparemment, vous seriez plus tenté pour le prologue et un extrait du tome 2. Mais vous ne m'avez pas tous envoyé de MP. Attention! Pour le bonus vous avez jusqu'à la publication du chapitre 18 (voir 19 si vous n'avez pas eu le temps de me prévenir avant) pour me prévenir. Je ne donnerais de bonus qu'à ceux qui m'auront prévenu! Et oui je ne peux pas deviner. ^_^**_

_**Sinon ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment prévu mais j'en ai eu l'idée il n'y a pas très longtemps et je voulais à tout pris l'inclure donc l'histoire durera peut-être un chapitre de plus je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que c'est bientôt la fin. **_

_**Je vous laisse et vous dis à bientôt avec la suite.**_

_**B-ness**_


End file.
